


Family sticks and falls together

by End_before_grace



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny/North Children, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_before_grace/pseuds/End_before_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and Bunny are now happily married and now want a family of their own. But danger is closing in, in the forms of old and new enemies alike. But the real hard work will come from raising their kits. Can they survive? Sequel to Rampant Rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Family sticks and falls together

By End Of Grace

A/N: This is the squeal to Rampant Rabbit, but before you start to read, I would recommend going to my other fic "Valentines and other holidays" which covers the four year gap between this fic and Rampant Rabbit as well as some of the adventures of their children. It also covers North asking Bunny to marry him, Bunny's rival and their wedding. When I originally wrote this, I was not happy with were it was going, and it seemed I was not focusing on my main pairing as much as I should. So now I have re-edited the chapters, corrected the mistakes, and in some cases extended scenes. From now on, this fic is mainly going to be about North and Bunny as they raise their kits. Enjoy!

**Its important to note that the scenes with Markowitz transpire over the four year gap between this and Rampant Rabbit and are in italics.**

Chapter one

Bunny was meant to be in the warren painting his eggs not sneaking around the pole looking to surprise his Mate with a visit. It was now march and he and North had only two months ago celebrated their first anniversary as Husbands and Mates. They celebrated with their friends and family first at the New year's eve party which North always hosted and then spent the first week of the year in each other's arms. Then it was time for Bunny to return to the warren and start working on Easter, but this year he simply couldn't focus on his eggs. He hadn't slept for the last couple of nights, his mind a whirl of thoughts that wouldn't let him be. He found North sitting at one of his work benches working on some blueprints, with his thin wire glasses perched on his nose, muttering under his breath. He slowly walked in without making a sound as he approached, wanting to surprise his mate. North was looking down at the blueprint with a pen in hand when Bunny placed his paws on North's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze, before sliding them down his back and around to his front of his trousers. North looked up startled at first but then smiled when he saw who it was.

"Bunny"

"Hey Mate, you're looking awfully tense, thought I'd pop over and help loosen you up" said Bunny as he stroked North's cock though his clothes as he leant down and kissed North fully on the mouth. North leant back and wrapped his arm around Bunny's waist and dragged him in to his lap. Bunny moaned as he rubbed himself in to North's pelvis, his penis was becoming hard as North's large hands rubbed his sides in a possessive manner. North placed butterfly kisses over Bunny's neck, his nose gently rubbing against Bunny's adam's apple, his bule eyes never leaving the pooka's face. Bunny struggled to undo North's trouser fastenings but eventully pulled them open and yanked his underwear away, releasing North's hardening cock . Gripping it and his own he started to tug them at the same time and one of North's hand's traveled downwards and pushed the small muscle that was underneath his lover's tail. Bunny's back ached, letting out a wanton moan as he started to pull at their cocks harder. North continued to tease Bunny's sensitive spot, enjoying the way his mate rocked against in pleasure. He chuckled when Bunny moaned with disappointment when he left his tail, he pulled Bunny down to kiss him as his fingers slowly travelled down in a teasing fashion, pushing his fingers in between Bunny's butt cheeks only to find his entrance wet and waiting for him. North broke their kiss to look at Bunny, who looked flushed under his fur, his green eyes burning with need.

"Didn't want to wait Mate" explained Bunny as he released their cocks and as raised himself upwards and wrapped his arms around North's shoulders. He kissed North again, pushing his tongue as far as it could go in to his Mate's mouth, as he lowered himself on to his cock. North felt the warm tightness of his lover engulfing his cock as he put his hands on his lover's hips and help guide him down until he was resting back in his lap. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace as well as allowing Bunny sometime to adjust. Resting his feet on the floor, and using his powerful legs, Bunny started to slid up and down North's cock slowly at first but quickly built up momentum as he own erection poked itself in to North's belly. Bunny pushed himself down harder with each thrust pushing North deeper in to his body, making him hit his prostrate. North leant over Bunny and pushed his blueprints to the side as he lifted his Mate up on to the table and laid him down. He slowly kissed Bunny's forehead, nose, lips and neck as he raise Bunny's legs to his shoulders.

"So beautiful" muttered North as he searched though Bunny's fur for his nipples, giving them a slight tweak to make Bunny gasp. "I love you so much"

"Love you too, but please Nicholas, I'm losing my mind here!" moaned Bunny as he wiggled underneath him.

"So needy" chuckled North as he leant down and kissed Bunny's chest as one of his hands reached down to play with Bunny's weeping cock. Bunny gasped and panted as North teased him, that he started to buck his hips hoping that North would take pity on him. North smiled, he enjoyed bringing his lover to such heights, he slowly pulled his cock out, leaving only the head in and then thrust hard back in to Bunny's body. Bunny cried out as North continued to pull out and ram back inside of him. His claws leaving scratch marks as he gripped the table tightly.

"Deeper Mate, go as deep as you can, fill me up" Bunny gasped for breath as North pounded in to him. "Keep going, I need your cock"

"Tell me how much you need and love my cock love. Tell me as I bring you off" ordered North as he wrapped his hand firmly around Bunny's cock, his thumb rubbing over the head.

"Gods I love your big monster of a cock! So good, I love it inside of me stretching me to I feel like, fuck, I'm going to snap in two. I need your, oh gods more, to cum inside me, filling me, completing me"

"Good, very good" smirked North as his kissed Bunny's cheek "Now hold tight"

The table underneath them started to groan under the strain of their movements, as North fucked Bunny as hard as he could, pulling Bunny's cock in time with his thrusts. Bunny continued to beg North to go harder and deeper as he pushed his hips up to met North's. Bunny was so close to releasing that he pushed down on his muscles around North's cock, wanting him release at the same time. North groaned but tried to hold back from releasing just yet as he leaned in closer to Bunny.

"That's it my heart, squeeze my cock, milk all the cum out and flood you belly with it" He muttered as he pulled on Bunny's cock even tighter. Bunny could only answer with a deep moan as he arched his back and ejaculated over North's hand. North continued a bit longer but soon released as well, almost collapsing on top of Bunny but held himself up be his elbows before wrapping them around Bunny's waist. Bunny sighed with contentment, his mate holding him tightly, feeling his hot breath on his neck and warm cum inside of him. He lowered his legs form North's shoulders, but as North went to pull out of him, he quickly wrapped them around his waist.

"NO! Not yet Nicholas! Stay inside me...just a bit longer" gasped Bunny as he sat up and wrapped his arms around North's shoulders, burying his face in North's neck. North raised an eyebrow, as he lifted Bunny again and sat back down in to his chair, with Bunny curled up on his lap. They sat there quietly as North rubbed Bunny's back, simply enjoying the afterglow.

"Aster, not that I don't enjoy surprise visits but...should you not be elbow deep in eggs right now?"

Bunny flinched and curled up tighter in to North as he nodded his head.

"Aster? What is wrong love? You can tell me what it is"

Bunny sat back so he could look at North, his green eyes watering over with sadness. "North we've been lovers for four years now, I'm coming in to my fifth season with you and I'm still not pregnant"

"I don't understand...I thought you wanted to wait"

"I did...at least the first two, three times...but now. Now rumours at starting to spread and at the new years eve party I could hear people whispering about it. It was kinda made worse with the fact that Sally and Skellington have had their kid"

"You mean Jack Junior? How is he..."

"Because they couldn't have kids but they found a way round it and had one anyway and here's me the bringer of spring and new life...barren"

North's eyes widen as Bunny buried his face again in to his neck, trying to force himself not to cry as North held him tightly.

"You are not barren love, I know you're not. You might need some help is all. I know for a fact that Jack and Sally went to Usagi for help, you could do the same"

Bunny frowned as he pushed his muzzle deeper in to North's neck. The last thing he wanted to do was to go to that blasted Moon Rabbit for help. It was him that made that barren comment, placing the doubt in his mind. Then again if he could get Sally pregnant with Jack's kid without Jack having any sexual organs, he could be able to help him.

"We could go together tomorrow Aster and see him. Usagi is the only doctor for our kind so he is bound to know something to help us have a child. But right now I think we should clean up and then head to the warren. We have a lot of eggs to paint and I'll spend the night there with you before we go to the moon"

Bunny was happy with the idea of North joining him in the warren and helping him with his eggs but he still did not like the idea of seeing Usagi and having him gloat over being right.

**-Line Break-**

" _This is Doctor Rushgad, personal log. Patient389018 named Joseph Markowitz. Markowitz was bought to the asylum after murdering a police officer claiming that the Boogieman, who he was working with, had fallen in love with her. At first this disillusion was believed to be fake and as a way of getting an insanity plea but after speaking to the patient myself and reading my findings I could conclude that Markowitz had indeed lost his mind and fully believed his illusions to be real. When asked why he had not shot the boogieman before, he responded that Father Christmas, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman and Jack Frost were trying to stop him from murdering his grandson. "And why were these "people" trying to save your grandson?"_

" _Because it's their job too! They protect children from him"_

" _Mr Markowitz are you aware that the people that you are claiming too have saved your grandson are fables? They do not exist"_

" _Tell me doctor if I showed you a picture of a man in a red suit with a Christmas tree and a large rabbit with Easter eggs, what would you think they are? You would know who they were just by looking at that image and yet your telling me you don't believe in them"_

" _Because they do not exist, they are stories we make up for children..."_

" _Stories that have been around and translated in to almost every language known. They are real! Why do you think we keep celebrating this worthless money draining holidays huh? It's because of them! They forces us to celebrate their holidays so they can feed off of the belief of children. The boogieman was just the same but he fed off of their fear. But then he was hit by Cupid's arrow and fell in love with,_ _ **with her**_ _, that detective, Holly...he would have consumed her and turned her in to a monster. I had to do it! I had to save her! Anyone could see it...she was good...a real good person...I_ _ **had**_ _to save her..."_

_He really believes this. He is completely convinced that his illusions are real but whither he was like this before he killed the detective is another story. It has been reported that the detective in question had met up with Markowitz with four others and is rumoured to have been a big Santa fan. Could they have spoken about it? What is the connection between these two that led Markowitz to believe that he saved her from the boogieman? Is he really talking about himself?"_

**-Line Break-**

North was putting on his red coat while Bunny tapped his foot, he was nervous. He had not really slept last night, thinking about his last encounter with the moon rabbit, how he almost ruined his wedding out of jealously and then out of spite accused him of being barren. He really did not want to go but he really wanted to have a child and there was no way on earth was he going to leave North up there alone with him, who knows what that ancient flea bag would do. At least with North there Usagi will have to at least be polite to him and help him out rather then turn him away at the door. As if sensing his mate's distress North wrapped his arm around Bunny's waist while the other held out a snow globe showing the moon.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be Mate" Bunny smiled nervously as North shattered the snow globe and they both walked thought the vortex. They arrived at a circle like room that had various tables filled with tools and jars. In the middle of the room was an examining bed with a large lamp hanging over it. Usagi looked up from a book he was reading and adjusted his glasses.

"Well this was unexpected" he said as he approached the couple brushing down his fur " Tovarish, Bunnymund, welcome to my home"

"Tovarish, it is good to see you so well" said North as he kissed both of Usagi's cheeks, the black rabbit returned the gesture before shaking Bunnymund's paw.

"Since it's so close to Easter, I'm guessing this is not a social call, or are you taking some time off from your work?"

Bunny growled in his throat, not liking the fact that Usagi was basically calling him a slacker. North looked at Bunny and squeezed his paw tightly.

"Your right Tovarish, it is not a social call. Would you mind giving Bunny an examination?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, his eyes locked on Bunny "Any reason why? He looks to be in fine health"

"You know bloody well why!" snapped Bunny "I'm...having trouble...getting...pregnant"

"I see, please hop on to the bed and I'll start examining you. Please be warned I'll be asking you both some very personal questions and I'll need truthful answers to help you with this problem" said Usagi as he went over to his sink to wash his paws. Bunny looked nervously at North, but the winter spirit patted him on the back and led him to the bed, where Bunny hop on to it and sat down. Usagi came over and turned on the lamp.

"Let's get started then shall we? This is your what mating with North...seventh?"

Bunny glared at Usagi "Fifth"

"Right, before entering your heat circle do you feel like you've got burst of energy or get emotional over silly things?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Your body is meant to be getting its self ready for you to breed with. For the dominant its acts of possessiveness and anger while the sub gets random burst of energy and more emotional"

"My mating season is right after Easter and I'm always worked up about that"

"So you can't really tell then. What about when you're having sex with North, do you feel you body changing in any way when its ready to receive North's seed?"

Bunny shook his head as Usagi continued "Have you taken anything herb or medicinal to help you before today?"

"During my last season, just a small herb to increase my chances that's all"

Usagi nodded as he turned to North, who was looking slightly embarrassed.

"North, how many times a day would you say you take Bunny during his season?"

"Four to five times...depending on the mood"

"Not enough, your meant to be doing it about seven to eight times a day. What about ejaculations? Are you cumming enough and do you stay inside Bunny a long time after wards?"

"Err...I would say I cum a lot but I do not always stay inside of him, I often remove myself when we are finished"

"That's not good North, removing yourself to quickly means a loss of seed. To help Bunny I suggested staying inside of him for a good while after you have cummed."

North blushed brightly and nodded as Usagi turned back to Bunny.

"Just a few more questions and then I'll move on to a physical exam of your body. What about blood, do you urinate a lot of blood or small amounts after your season?"

"Blood? What blood? I've never pissed blood, what the hell are you on about?"

Both of Usagi's eyebrows raised and he quickly grabbed something from his work bench and wrapped it around Bunny's arm and started to pump it, watching the gauge.

"What is it Usagi?" asked North looking concerned as he watched the black rabbit.

"He should be peeing blood after his season. Like females we produce more blood to create a womb for our young. If we don't produce then we simply dispel the blood with our urine. If my guess is correct, the reason Bunny is not getting pregnant is because his body is not producing a womb" Usagi looked down at gauge and shook his head. "I need to do some tests on your blood, you're not bothered by needles?"

Bunny shook his head as Usagi left the room to get the needle for his storage room. North walked over to Bunny and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bunny looked up at North and swallowed. North moved his hand and cupped Bunny's face and leant down and kissed him.

"Whatever is wrong, we will face it together, Usagi will figure out how we can have children. This season will be the one were you'll become pregnant, I feel it in my belly"

Bunny smiled sadly "And your belly is never wrong"

Usagi came back in and tried not to growl at the touching scene. Although he thought he had gotten over North and had accepted the fact that he had moved on, it still hurt to see him with another. He walked over as North stepped back. Usagi pulled back Bunny's fur till he found a vain and placed the needle in, drawing blood. He then took the vial of blood of to one of his work benches and started muttering to himself as he started to tinker around. After a few minutes he turned to Bunny shaking his head.

"It's as I thought, you have thin blood! Your body is not making a womb, that is why you have been unable to produce."

"Can you do something to help us Tovarish?" asked North taking Bunnymund's paw in to his hand. Usagi bit his tongue for a moment, he really did not want to help Bunnymund get pregnant, wanting it to cause some sort of tear between the two guardians. Yet he had a code of honour as a doctor and he swore to help all those in need. Sighing loudly he nodded his head.

"I could make a potion to raise your blood levels so your body can produce a womb in time for your mating season. I could also give you both some herbs to help increase fertility as well. Why don't you visit Tsar for a bit while I'll make them up for you, it should only take an hour or so."

"That is great mate thank you" said Bunny as he got off the table and held his hand out for Usagi to shake. Usagi looked at it for a moment and then shook it before returning to his work bench. He then turned around when North clasped his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Tovarish. You do not know how much this means to both of us"

Usagi smiled and nodded "I can guess, you have always wanted children of your own North. The least I can do is help you active that dream. Now go and let me get on, your Mate needs to get back to making his eggs for Easter."

Usagi waited until he heard the door to his home close before slumping his shoulders and leaning against his work table, to hide his face.

"If I had been your Mate North, I would have given you several children by now!" he muttered before taking a deep breath and getting back to work.

**-Line Break-**

" _This is Doctor Rushgad, personal log. Patient389018 named Joseph Markowitz. Markowitz has suffered some sort of fit and has been in a coma for almost a week. To be quite frank I'm baffled by this, as there is no history of fits in his file and up until a few days ago he had a full bill of health. Yet what is stranger still is the physical changes to his body. His spine seems to be twisting its self, making him hunchback. We have tried to find the source of what is doing this as well as correct the problem but no sooner have we made progress his body changes back. He's skin now almost a yellow is becoming tighter and thicker, it's almost impossible to cut with normal methods. What is yet odder still and may I be honest it creeps me out a little, is the fact that he is smiling though the whole thing, as if this whole episode is a joke to him. I have looked over the security tapes and noticed before his attack, he was quite calm and was muttering to himself, then he smiled and then started to scream in agony. What on Earth happened in that room?_

**-Line Break-**

With the help of North and the others, Easter had been a success once again. Wonderful coloured goodies were everywhere and the belief in him was going strong, as he made his way back to the warren where North was waiting for him. North and the yetis a few years ago helped Bunny remodel his home to accommodate his Mate and new family. Everything was a lot bigger especially their bedroom, although here in the warren they could enjoy having sex outside and had done so on many occasion. North had once convinced Bunny to try it outside in the snow, and although it was certainly a pleasant experience North had yet to convince Bunny to do it again. It was evening as he got in to his home and he was exhausted, the kids really took it out of him this year. He was grateful to see his home lit up and the smell of hot food made his stomach grumble. He walked in to the kitchen and found North had made him a large vegetarian lasagna for his dinner. Yet there was another scent that was during his attention away from food, a hint of cinnamon and musk, North was still here.

"Nicholas, where are you Mate?"

"In our room, getting ready"

Bunny walked in to their room and smiled, candles were everywhere ready to be lit, the bedding had been changed to a lighter cover. Lubes were standing on the bed side ready and Bunny was sure were several toys in the drawer as well. North was standing topless with a pair of lose black trousers at another table that had the potion that Usagi made for him as well as two cups that North was putting the herbs in to. North smiled as Bunny came in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome home Aster. How were the children?"

"They were great Mate, though I expect I'm going to get a lecture off of Tooth sooner than later about how chocolate is bad for the kids teeth. I see you've been hard at work"

"Just wanted everything to be ready. I've already told Jack and Holly that I'll be away for while and asked them to keep an eye of out for yetis and elves. " said North as he handed Bunny the potion. "You need to drink this first, then later the herbs. Are you sure you want to do this? I do not mind waiting..."

Bunny took the potion and kissed North softly on the mouth "I want this Mate. Almost from the moment we became mates"

North smiled as he watched Bunny down the potion and laughed at the face Bunny pulled as he handed the empty bottle to North.

"Gods that stuff is vile!"

"They do say the worse a medicine tastes the better it is for you, but here let me take the taste away" said North as he kissed Bunny gently before stepping away. "Come now, let us eat and you can tell me all about Easter, and allow potion time to work"

"I am hungry North...but not really for food" smirked Bunny his paws beginning to fiddle with North's shirt buttons. North grabbed the paw and started to led him back to the kitchen.

"Not yet Aster, potion says we must wait, besides you need to eat and build up your strength" the look he then gave Bunny made him weak in the knees "Your going to need it"

"Bloomy tease"

They sat down at the table to eat and chatted about their day and Easter. Half way though the meal, Bunny started to fidget in his seat. A pool of heat was building in his lower stomach and watching North lick the source from his lips was not helping him. He felt his body get hotter and tighten, as his nipples became hard and his cock erect.

"Damn!" he thought as he wiggled against his chair "Usagi said this stuff was strong he wasn't kidding. I feel as if I've gone in to my rut"

"Bunny? Are you alright?" asked North looking concerned as he watch Bunny from across the table.

"Yeah mate, fine...say want skip the rest and go straight to desert?" said Bunny as he pushed his plate away and went to get up.

"Not really, I'm enjoying this" smiled North as he continued to eat. Bunny grained his teeth as he slumped back in to his seat. He watched North take slow bites and savour each one, his blue eyes twinkling and his smile had a hint of mischief.

"He knows!" Bunny groaned "He knows what's going on and is enjoying watching me struggle to keep it...aaahhh"

Bunny looked down and saw North's foot rubbing up against his thigh with his toes pressing against his swollen ball sac. He looked back up at North who was still eating and paying deep attention to his plate.

"Nicholas! If you don't stop teasing me right now, I'm gonna send this table flying and take you here on the kitchen floor" Bunny hissed as North covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He lowered his foot, got up and held out his hand to Bunny who took it while glaring at his mate.

"Sorry my heart. I did not mean to be mean" said North as his kissed Bunny on the side of his ear and led him back to their bedroom. "But we must wait a while longer for potion and then we both take herbal drink. Then we do not leave that bed until your belly is full with child"

He kicked the door open and scooped Bunny up in his arms and carried him bridal style and place him on the bed, kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue in, his hands gripping at Bunny's fur. Bunny wrapped his arms around North's shoulders and thrusted his hips against his. Bunny could feel himself go light headed and his muscles shifting uncomfortably as a deep throbbing came from his belly and groin.

"Nicholas, I'm ready Mate, Gods I need your cock right now" Bunny moaned as he reached for North's trousers, only for North to stop him.

"Not yet Aster, you need to wait..."

"I'm so horny Nicholas, my penis feels like it a rock and I need to cum." Bunny cried as he licked and nibbled North neck. North kissed Bunny down from his neck downwards until he reached Bunny's throbbing penis.

"Well I can't leave more poor Bunny in pain like this can I?" smirked North as he placed the swallow appendage in to his mouth. Bunny ached his back and he pushed his cock right down North's throat, screaming with pleasure. North grabbed his hips tightly as he pushed his Bunny back so as not to gag, as he rolled his tongue up and down his lover's furry cock. The fur rolled back slightly, showing Bunny's pink head and piss slit leaking pre-cum, as North pushed his tongue in to it as one of his hands gripped the ball sack and rolled it around in it palm. Bunny was trying to thrust his hips wildly his paws holding North's head over his dick.

"Yeah! Fuck yes! Make me cum Mate!" yelled Bunny his insides feeling on fire as his guts twisted to make room for his womb. North started to suck really hard, slightly digging his teeth in to Bunny's sensitive flesh. Bunny cummed hard and North tried to sallow most of it but a lot still went down the sides of his mouth. He left Bunny panting heavily on the bed as he got up, ignoring his own painfully erection, and walked over to the table and grabbed the two drinks waiting there. He quickly drank his own before turning back to the bed, where Bunny was pulling his semi erected cock back to hardness.

"Drink up Aster" said North thickly, as his Mate quickly drank the drink down and threw the cup to the floor and leant over, swapped his tongue over North's dick. Bunny went to put his Mate's cock in to his mouth but North stopped him. "I'd rather bury myself and my seed deep inside you Aster, but I need to stretch you first"

Bunny shook his head "Forget that Mate, just make sure your well lubed up and it will be alright, I'm too fucking horny to care"

North nodded as he grabbed the lube and poured it on to his dick and rubbed it in as Bunny pushed himself up the bed slightly so he was resting against the pillows and spread his legs widely as he gave North a seductive look and licked his lips. North growled under his breath as he climbed back in to the bed and pushed Bunny's legs up in to his chest, so he could get to his entrance. Once his cock was lined up with Bunny he leant down and kissed Bunny hard as he pushed himself in one go. Bunny screamed in to North's mouth, as his hot cock forced its way in, pushing itself deep inside his anus. As North held him and kissed him, Bunny wrapped his legs around North's waist pushing his lover deeper in and holding him tightly against his body. North started to rock his hips slowly as he played with his Mates chest and nipples, enjoying the sweet sounds his Mate was making.

"North...Nicholas...PLEASE Mate! Please fuck me" Bunny begged as he pushed himself up to met North's thrust.

"What is the big rush Aster? You are only starting your rut? I for one fully intend to enjoy myself" said North as he sucked on one of Bunny's nipples. Bunny moan and panted as North rubbed and licked all his sensitive spots as he torturously thrusted in to him, hitting his sweet spot and making him see stars.

"Mate PLEASE, I need you to fuck me, and fuck me hard please" Bunny begged.

North started to pick up the pace going as deep and hard as he could, watching his Mate's face glow with pleasure. He grabbed Bunny's cock and started to pull it in time with his thrusts, as he leant down and whispered in to his ear.

"Cum for me by beautiful pooka! Show me how gorgeous you are when you release"

Bunny released again as his arse muscles clamped down around North's dick making him release as well deep inside of him. North laid down on top of Bunny and went to move out when Bunny wrapped his legs around him tighter.

"Not yet Mate, remember. You got to stay inside of me for a while, or better yet stay inside me until your hard again and keep going"

"Sounds like very good plan to me" said North as he placed a small kiss on Bunny's lips. "I plan to flood your womb with my seed and fill your belly with our babies Aster, I hope you're ready for that"

"More then you know Mate!"

**-Line Break-**

" _This is Doctor Rushgad, personal log. Patient389...forget it! I can't even call this man human anymore let alone anything else. We have tried everything in our powers to find the cause of Markowitz's strange transformation to no avail. To make matters worse, he suffered some sort of tooth decay that made all his teeth fall out. We allowed some of the student doctors to examine him only to be summoned quickly when one of the interns claimed that Markowitz's had bitten off another's fingers. Where once there was bleeding gums there was now two rows of sharp yellow pointy teeth, smeared with blood and flesh of a young doctor's fingers. Various other doctors and orderlies have experienced similar problems of Markowitz subconsciously attacking them when they were close by. We are now asking for Markowitz's life support to be turned off but due to his money and connections it could take a long time. I just hope no one else gets hurt before then._

**-Line Break-**

Bunny wondered around his home trying not to feel dishearten. It had been over two weeks and he was still not pregnant. He and North had barely left their bed, Bunny dared not moved encase he lost any of North's seed. North bought him food and drink, and took really good care of him. Now after a weeks in the warren he need to go back to the pole for most of the day so as he wouldn't start to feel ill from the effects of being in spring for too long. Bunny flopped in to his armchair and curled up sadly. Damn it, he wanted a child! Ever since he held Sophie in his arms back when Pitch was a bad guy, he knew he wanted to be a parent. After his dream/nightmare a few years ago, the wish to have North's offspring became almost an obsession. He wanted to stroke his son's fur and hold his daughter as she slept. He rubbed his stomach sadly, wanting it to be round and full. Also he could not bear to see North's disappointed face again, the old winter spirit had asked him the other day if he was, after some vigorous love making. He had shaken his head and North's eyes dimmed and his smile had vanished for a moment before returning and kissing him.

"We just have to keep trying. We'll be parents soon, I feel it in my belly"

"I just wished I felt it in mine Mate" Bunny muttered rubbing his belly sadly. North would be a great father, he already was to Jack and Holly, the guardian of wonder was already going on about toys he would shower his children in. He was personally looking forward to teach the child about nature and having picnics with them. Bunny shook the thoughts away as he looked at the clock. North would be home soon and promised that the first thing that they would do would be to try again. Bunny sighed as he went in to his room and changed the bedding for fresh ones and opened the windows to let some air in so the room didn't smell like stale sex. Once the bed was made and everything was ready, he poured so lube on to his paw and reached around and inserted his fingers in stretching his hole. North was such a giving lover and Bunny loved him for that, but there were times like now when he did not want to wait. His fingers brushed against his prostate making him gasp. He wanted it to be North's cock inside of him, filling him, giving him pleasure. He added another one and scissor his fingers stretching himself more, thinking of North and how happy his mate would be when he told him he was with kits. He gave a low moan as his cock started to harden. There was the sound of swirling vortex to his side and he removed his paw from his arse as North stepped though in to their room. North walked over and cupped Bunny's face as he kissed him gently.

"I'm home"

"I love hearing you say that Mate" smiled Bunny as he undid North's shirt buttons "Welcome home"

North saw the open lube and smiled "Already I see"

"I want this Nick...I want this so bad"

"I know Aster, I know, I want this also..." said North as he finshed his shirt off and threw it to the floor and quickly kicked off his boots and socks. Bunny slowly undid North's trousers and slid them and his pants down his Mate's thick legs. He nuzzled his Mate's cock and took one of his balls in to his mouth and sucked on it for a moment before taking in the other one. North felt his shaft harden and rise against his belly as his Mate licked it at its base. He picked up the bottle of lube and covered his cock.

Bunny laid on the bed on his knees the rest of him laying down, his arse ready and waiting. "Come on Mate, fill me up and impregnate me. Fuck me so hard that you break this bed"

"As you wish my heart" said North as he got on to the bed, his cock hard and ready. He kissed Bunny all the way down from his neck to his tail, that he gave a small tickle to not wanting to completely forget about foreplay, before pushing Bunny's arse cheeks apart and slamming his cock in to him. Bunny gasped and bit his lip and pushed his own hips back trying to take more of North's cock into him.

"Nicholas don't hold back, push me, slam me hard! Make me feel your cock deep inside of me!"

"You best hold on to the headboard then Love! But if it's too much, you must tell me" said North. Bunny nodded as he got up and gripped the hard oak head board that North himself had carved out. North gripped Bunny's hips hard as he slammed himself hard in to Bunny again and again making the bed rock with the force of his thrusts. At first it was nothing but pain but it gave way to something else. Yes there was pleasure but it was also a kind of tingling in his lower gut and it was rising. Something else was building up inside of him, warming him, completing him.

"North! MATE! You need too, oh GODS! NEED! I need your cum! You got to cum inside me!"

"Your becoming tighter Bunny, so Good!" moaned North as he continued his mad pace. That soft warm feeling was building in to a blaze that only North could put out, as Bunny pushed himself back to meet with North's thrusts tying to get him to cum faster. Pleasure was screaming though him now to the point where even his ears hurt. Soon it became too much and he released bring North with him. His arse held North's cock tightly as he milked it for all its worth, the blaze in his stomach cooling to that bright warmth again, but this time it felt stronger than before. He slid down on to the pillows with North laying on top of him, still inside him. He rested his paws on his stomach and felt the warm tingling feeling from inside and smiled as he and North fell asleep.

Bunny woke up the next morning feeling warm and complete, as North spooned him from behind, his face buried into Bunny's neck. Bunny turned around slowly not wanting to wake his mate as he kissed his forehead. North mumbled softly but continued to sleep as Bunny slid from the bed. He stood in fount of his long mirror and placed his paws on his belly. Pooka's wither male or female could always tell when they were pregnant, it was just an instinct they had. Bunny drew on those instincts until he felt that small ball of energy that was laying in his lower admin. His eyes watered over slightly as he smiled as he looked over at North.

"Thank you so much mate. I'm going to make you a great big breakfast for you to build up your strength and then we're going to celebrate"

When North work up, he was alone in the bed and a sweet smell was coming form down the hall. He quickly wash and dressed before walking down in to the kitchen and found Bunny making pancakes, the kitchen table almost heaving from all the food.

"Good morning Aster...what is all this?" he asked as he pounced the table.

"Morning Mate! Sit yourself down while I'll dish these up for ya" said Bunny as he grabbed as plate. North sat down and looked at his Mate, there was something different. He was glowing, but it wasn't the afterglow of mind blowing sex, this glow was brighter and gentle. Bunny placed the plate in fount of North with a bottle of syrup.

"Here you go Mate, eat up your going to need all your strength"

"So do you my heart, besides I can not possible eat this on my own" smiled North as he tucked in to the pancakes.

True I'm gonna need my strength but you need it for the stuff you're going to be building"

"Stuff? What stuff?" asked North looking confused as Aster smiled.

"Oh you know bedroom stuff, like a crib, changing table, lots of toys" said Aster as he placed North's hand on to his stomach. North looked at Bunny's stomach and then his eyes opened widely as he looked at his mate, smiling with joy.

"You mean?"

"Yep, it means come Christmas you're going to need to add another name to that long list of yours"

North whooped with happiness and spun Bunny around the room, breakfast completely forgotten, although the syrup did disappear with them back in to the bedroom.

**-Line Break-**

"This is Doctor Rushgad, personal log. After almost five years since he's been admitted and four since he went in to a coma, we have finally gotten rid of that monster. After a long gruelling battle to get the life support machines turned off, we finally won and that monster is now cooling here in the morgue. I'm about to open up his body for the last time, and see what I can find, to explain this hideous transformation and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The doctor felt something sharp stab him in the back, not once but four times. He turned his head and a scream died in his throat, as blood red eyes of the late Markowitz looked up at him, his hideous smile sent shivers up his spine. Markowitz gave a girlish giggle of joy as he stabbed the doctor again with the scalpel.

"Marko..." gasped the doctor as he fell to the floor, blood pouring from his chest.

"Oh no dearie, Markowitz is quite dead. I'm the Hobgoblin at your service. I've got a busy schedule you know. Torment the children, frame Pitch for it, kill him and the guardians. But don't worry I have enough time to make you look pretty before I go" he laughed as he slammed the scalpel in to the doctor's face laughing like a mad man.

To be continued...

Please review, the more reviews I get the sooner you get your update.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Family sticks and falls together

By End Of Grace

Chapter two

The joy of finding out that they were going to be parents certainly gave them reason to celebrate. In fact North was so happy about the idea that it was doubtful that Bunny would be walking with out a limp by Christmas.

A few days after Bunny's rut had ran its course, North asked Bunny if he would mind going to see Usagi again. One to confirm what they already knew but to also ask questions, such as when the child would be due and what they needed to look out for. North had thought that Bunny would argue and not want to go, but instead Bunnymund was very agreeable to it, mainly because he wanted to show off that he was pregnant and rub it in the moon rabbit's face. So now they were back in Usagi's home with Bunny resting on a table holding North's hand while Usagi held a clear orb over Bunny's stomach. A small light flashed inside the orb and began to pulse brightly.

"Well congratulations you two, your soon to be parents" said Usagi as he took the orb off of Bunny and placed it back in its box. "Not that you need me to tell you that"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to get a second opinion" smiled Bunny as he kissed North on the lips before turned back to the black and white rabbit. "Besides we just want to ask you a few things as well"

"If you're asking about gender it's too soon to know"

"I don't care what I'm having, as long as its healthy. We were just wondering if you had any idea on when the kid would make its arrival and how I would get the kid out of me"

"A C section would be the best way to go and as to when it should be born. Pooka give birth between four to five months, while humans are eight to nine. So I think somewhere between six to seven months. Its April now so your most likely going to give birth in October" said Usagi as he worked out the maths.

"Right before busy season, they'll be here for Christmas" smiled North happily already think of the toys he would make his child.

"Well just make sure no one gets the child any clothes until its born" said Usagi as he walked back to his work bench.

"What's that meant to mean?" snapped Bunny as he stood up next to North thinking that Usagi was going to make a rude comment about his kit but Usagi gave Bunny a bland look and shook his head.

"You don't know what your child is going to be yet! For all you know it could be a Pooka child with fur and has no need of clothes"

"What are the chances of the child being Pooka Usagi?" asked North hold his lover by the waist, noticing how tense he was.

"The chances are quite high North, even if the child was mainly human they would have a touch of Pooka about them. Having bunny ears or large feet were the normal things in cross breeds with Pooka"

"What about Bunny? What can we expect over the next few months?"

"Everything you would expect from a normal pregnancy. Morning sickness, odd food cravings, increased limbo and mood swings. Thankfully Easter is over so you won't have to worry about that, but I suggest if anything Guardian related turns up, sit it out. Because if you have to fight, the stress and the movements could cause you to miscarry"

Bunny gulped, clutching his stomach and looked at North who nodded "Guardian duties to a minimum, besides with Pitch now a good guy and with Holly as well, we have enough people to cover whatever happens"

Bunny breathed a small sigh of relief, although he didn't like the idea of giving up most of his guardian duties, they were not worth risking the life of the kit he was carrying.

"You will also suffer some physical changes as well. Back pains due to the kit growing, swollen feet and most likely tenderness to your chest and nipples"

"You're enjoying telling me all this ain't ya?" said Bunny looking at the grin on Usagi's face.

"Of course not, I'm a doctor" said Usagi calmly "I do not do pity things like rubbing someone suffering or victories in to others faces"

North felt the temperature of the room drop dramatically as the two Bunny glared at each other. Taking Bunnymund's paw and pulling it slightly to get his attention, he nodded to Usagi.

"Thank you for your help Usagi, but we need to be going now. We have invited the others to the pole to tell them the good news and their most likely waiting for us now"

"You're welcome North...Bunnymund. Please come and see me if you have any problems or questions. I'm sure..."

There was a load knocking at Usagi's door before it was pushed open by the Groundhog, Ernest, who looked beaten all over and bleeding from his nose. Usagi was by his side quickly and helping him in and quickly going over his injuries.

"Ernest, what happened to you? Who did you piss off?" asked Bunny as he helped Usagi left the mammal on to the bed.

"I didn't do anything! I was attacked!" moaned the small mammal blood dripping from his nose and his eyes were swollen and black. Give my thanks to your kid Holly, will ya North?"

"Holly? What did she do?" asked North as he helped Usagi find some bandages.

"Just pass on my thanks ok, I'm not saying anymore then that!" snapped Ernest as he rolled up in to a small ball as the pain took over.

"I'll handle this North, and you did say you and Bunnymund need to get back" said Usagi as he injected a pain killer in to the Groundhog.

North nodded as he placed his hand around Bunny's shoulders and lead him out of Usagi's home.

**-Line Break-**

At the pole, Tooth was fluttering in fount of the fire giving her fairies instructions, as Sandy helped himself to the eggnog. Pitch leaned against one of the walls near the shadows looking at his fingers in a bored fashion as large vortex opened up as North and Bunny came though.

"It's about time you two, some of us have jobs all year round you know" said Pitch looking over at him.

"Sorry we were held up by the Groundhog...where is Holly? Shouldn't she be with you?" asked Bunny looking around the room "And where is Frostbite?"

A large cold wind blow thought the room, knocking out the fire and sending many elves off in different directions as Holly and Jack raced in to the pole and skidded to a halt in fount of the other guardians, both laughing. While Jack was in his usual outfit, Holly was in a pair of white cropped jeans and a white t-shirt that had a hole in the back for her wings. Although North had told her off for not wearing her official outfit, she had argued that she was to use to having a more choice of wardrobe. It had surprised her that many spirits found a style they liked and kept to it for hundreds of years. So compromised that she would stay in her dress for the whole of winter and wear what she pleased for the rest of the year, providing it was suitable around children.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, got caught up in something" smiled Holly as she rubbed Jack's hair. "Met trouble here as I came in from Alaska raced the rest of the way"

She then floated around North and Bunny and kissed Sandy and Pitch on the cheek. "Hey Handsome, hey gorgeous! Miss me?"

Pitch blushed darkly and looked away as Sandy showed her a sand heart with a halo over the top. North was happy for his daughter that she had found love, though he partly wished she had fallen for only Sandy and not Pitch as well.

"Well since your all here now, we can tell you our big news" said North as he smiled at Bunnymund.

"Me and North are having a kid together" said Bunny patting his stomach. There was a slight pause before Holly and Tooth both squealed and flew to Bunny both hugging him tightly. Sandy floated up to North and shook his hand and Jack hugged him around the waist.

"Congratulations North, Bunny" said Pitch as he stood up right and stepped out of the shadows slightly.

"Thank you Pitch" said North as he too ruffled Jack's hair, the youngest guardian laughing as he battered North's hand away.

"So how long do I have to wait till I'm a big brother?"

"Well, according to Usagi, six to seven months, so they will be here by October!"

"So it will be here in time for Christmas? Does that mean it will be winter spirits?" asked Jack as he bounced with excitement.

"Yes it will be here for Christmas and I don't know, we will have to see what the child wants to be when it is born" explained North.

"So you guys need help building and decorating the nursery? or is it nurseries?" asked Tooth "Do you want a boy or a girl? Oh my I've got to make a tooth box for it quickly!"

"Calm down Tooth, one question at a time! Its most likely going to be nurseries, since neither of us can stay in each other's realm for long, and the kid will want to know both our homes as well" said Bunny, keeping his paws over his stomach. "I don't care what it is personally, what about you North?"

"I do not mind, I'm just happy to be a father again!" said North looking over at Jack and Holly who were talking about what they would teach their younger sibling. It was then that North noticed Holly's jeans, he thought it was mud at first but the colour was wrong. "Holly? Why do you have blood on your clothes?"

Holly looked confused and then looked down at herself and let out a nervous laugh "Oh this? Um...Thing is I saw the Groundhog being beaten up by some nasty spirits and helped him out. The bloods either his or one of the spirits I hit"

"!" Sandy went up to Holly and started to look over her for signs of bruises or injuries as Pitch walked over to her as well.

"You promised us you would stop this" he muttered placing a hand on her shoulder and then looked over at North. "Your daughter has a terrible habit of sticking her nose in other people's business and helping them out"

"Yes, thought the Groundhog does pass on his thanks Holly, though he did not say why" said North watching the dream and nightmare casters fuss over the young woman.

"It's not a bad habit, it's just my nature to be helpful, besides I didn't hear you complaining when I helped you out of..." Pitch quickly slapped his hand over Holly's mouth and glared at her, which she and Sandy laughed off.

"Bunny would you mind if I tell Jamie and Sophie the good news?" asked Jack

"Sure thing"

"I'll go with you Jack, I haven't seen the kids in a while, it would be nice to catch up" said Holly as she walked up to North and Bunny kissing them both on the cheek. "Congratulations again you two"

Everyone soon left, leaving Bunny and North together as they made their way to the kitchen. North put the kettle on as Bunny sat down at the small table.

"That went really well I think. I was a bit worried that Jack and Holly would be upset but I'm glad I was wrong" said Bunny as he helped himself to a carrot, from the plate of ones that North had bought over.

"Jack had a little sister before he died so he is looking forward to being a big brother again. We'll just have to watch out for they mischief making, no doubt that is what Jack will teach them" smiled North.

Bunny smiled back but his smile faltered as he thought. North noticed the look of worry that had overcome his husband's face and took his paw in to his hand.

"Aster? What is wrong?"

"Nicholas? Do you think we'll be good parents? I mean, you've done great with Jack and Holly but they were practically grown when you adopted them. And the only kid I've interacted with really is Sophie"

"Aster, we will make wonderful parents. We bring joy, wonder and hope to the children of the world but our child will be even luckier they will have our love as well"

Bunny smiled "I know. I said I didn't mind what our kid is but I am kinda hoping for a girl. So any ideas where we're going to build this nursery?"

**-Line Break-**

_Three month later_

Bunny was resting against the toilet, his stomach in knots and a horrible taste in his mouth. North was behind him rubbing his back in small circle and stroking his ears to comfort him as another wave of motion sickness hit him. He felt like he had been there hours, his swollen belly resting against the floor as he retched. He was now half way though his pregnancy, his once slim body was now very round in the middle as their child grew and pressed against his spine. There were days were Bunny could not move from the pain in his back, and his poor feet would swell up as well as he tried to walk. His mood swings were no better, flying off the handle at the slightest upset and then breaking down in to tears because he had been so mean to his Mate. North leant down, still rubbing his Mate's back.

"Has it passed? Do you think you can get up?"

"I think so, mind giving me a hand?"

North gave Bunny his hand and placed one on his side as the pooka shakily got to his feet, swayed slightly and rested against North's side. North kissed his forehead and started to steer him out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. One of the yetis had been kind enough to bring Bunny some sort of herbal tea that was known for helping with morning sickness. North helped Bunny on to the bed and gave him the tea to drink. Bunny wrinkled his nose at the smell but took small sips as it really was the only thing that seemed to work on his stomach. North sat on the bed also taking Bunny's feet in to his lap and started to rub them. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence, simply enjoying the moment.

"When you have finished that, would you like to see the nursery? It is almost complete" Said North softy as he rubbed a little harder on the padding of Bunny's foot, making his mate moan.

"Sounds good Mate, then can we get something to eat? I'm starving"

North let out a loud laugh as Bunny downed the rest of his drink and tried to get up from the bed. North watched as his mate's belly wobbled slightly as he tried to get up and bit back a moan of his own. Ever since his Mate had stated to fill out with child, he seemed to be getting sexier by the day, at least in his eyes. He loved rubbing his husband's belly, feeling the warmth coming from it, knowing his son or daughter was growing in there. He hooked his arm around Bunny's and led him two rooms down from their own. It had been a spare room for guests but now the dark wood had been painted white as had the walls, with golden stars, moons and suns. A large oak cot stood in the middle of the room, that had a coloured glass mobile of Easter eggs and snowflakes. There was a small child's table and chairs, a small pile of soft toys, shelves with various dolls ranging from ballerinas, soldiers and clowns. There was a changing mat on top of a dresser and a white wardrobe that at the moment held only the cot bedding and various blankets and bibs.

"North...it's wonderful" said Bunny as he looked around, picking up toys and looking them over.

"There is a few more bits to do, the lighting for one, few more toys but is there anything you want to add?" asked North as he watched his Mate inspect the room. Bunny looked thoughtful for a moment and then a sad smile came across his face.

"I want a rocking chair"

"A rocking chair?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds odd but...when me and my brother were born, our mother use to rock us in her arms in her rocking chair. Even when we were slightly older and sit on her knee as she read us stories. I guess its kinda silly"

"Not silly if it makes you happy" said North as he hugged his mate from behind, kissing his neck, his large hands rubbing his abdomen. "I'll get to work on one straight away..."A loud noise came from Bunny's stomach, making the pooka blush "after I have fed you. Come, what would you like today? Carrots? Greens?"

"I want carrots with strawberry sauce, lots of sauce" smiled Bunny as he rested his head on North's shoulder as they went to the kitchen. Although the two did not mix North had to admit it was better than cabbage and custard his love had wanted in the early hours of that morning.

"Very well, do you want the carrots cooked or just cut up?"

"Just cut up please, I'm to hungry to wait"

Thankfully whoever was in charge of shopping that day had already gotten a large amount of vegetables, as North had been slightly worried they were out of carrots. As his mate got comfy in the chair, North quickly washed the carrots and sliced them up in to sticks. He then prepared a tray of sauces as he knew his mate most likely would not stick to one. Bunny smiled brightly as North brought everything over, he eat a few sticks plain at first then than started to dip them in mustard, strawberry source, mint source, ketchup and chilli. North watched as Bunny munched, licking the source off his paw while the other rested on his tummy. Bunny was half way though his carrots when he noticed North heated gazed and fidgeted in his seat.

"What? Have I got source on me or something?"

"No...just thinking how beautiful you are"

Bunny smiled and then looked down at his swollen abdomen, it was nice that North still thought he was good look, even when he knew he wasn't.

"You need to put your glasses on Mate, I look like a gray and white cow instead of a bunny"

"Nonsense, your very beautiful and sexy like this Aster" said North as he took the tray of food off the table and placed it on the side as he sat back down and motioned for Bunny to come to him and sit on the table. Bunny did as North asked and sat on the table with his legs apart. North placed butterfly kisses all over Bunny's large tummy and licked his navel. Bunny flushed as his cock started to rise and peek out from under his stomach. North leant down further and gave the cock a few gentle licks with his tongue. Bunny gripped the table and leant back slightly to let North get to his cock better but gasped in pain as a twinge went up his spine. North, hearing the gasp sat up and saw Bunny was in discomfort.

"Do you want to take this to our room?" he asked rubbing Bunny's thighs.

"No, just let me lay down on the table, then you can do what you want as long as you fuck me" Bunny moaned as North's fingers brushed against his ball sack. North removed his hands and braced them on the table as he stood up and captured Bunny's mouth with his own, their tongues battling for dominance. As they broke for breath, Bunny laid down panting, his erected cock pressing against his large stomach. It was taking all of North self control not to take his Bunny right then, but he refused to hurt him in such a way, and pulled out a small tube of lube from his pocket. Since Bunny started to show and his libido had also grown, they had taken to having sex where ever they could, so North made a habit now of carrying lube with him for such cases. He quickly coated his fingers and held one of Bunny's legs still as he pushed his finger in to Bunny's twitching hole, followed by the others. With each movement of his fingers Bunny's tummy wobbled making North hornier and his penis harder.

"Nicholas, Nicholas please, I need you so bad..." cried Bunny, his own cock was weeping pre cum and North's fingers were hitting his prostate.

"You're so gorgeous Aster" North muttered as he kissed Bunny again as he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. He used the what was left of the lube on his hand to cover his dick, as Bunny wrapped his legs around him, pulling him forward. North pushed his cock deep in to Bunny's anus as he gripped Bunny's cock tightly in his hand.

"Nicholas, don't make me wait please" Bunny begged as he wiggled beneath him.

Nicholas wanted to be gentle but Bunny was insistent and fanatic as he pushed his hip upwards. North pulled out briefly before pushing himself back in, watching both Bunny's face and tummy as he did. Bunny's eyes rolled back as he gasped with pleasure, his abdomen pressing against North. North gave in to his desires as he thrusted hard in to Bunny with wild abandon, pushing Bunny to the edge quickly.

"North...Nich...I'm cumming! I'm cum, cumming" Bunny cried as he released, his seed covering his stomach, making him look even hotter in North's eyes. North took hold of his cock again and started to pull it in time with his thrusts, wanting them to cum together. One of the large shadows moved and opened as Pitch and Sandy came though and stopped terrified at what they saw. Bunny sent them a heated looked and mouthed at them to go way. The shadow covered them quickly as Bunny released a second time and North followed.

**-Line Break-**

After cleaning themselves up, Bunny and North went to the globe room and found Pitch and Sandy there, both looking very embarrassed.

"Sorry about that" said North who was just as embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head "I trust we did not keep you waiting too long."

Sandy shook his head and smiled as he gave North a thumbs up, to show there was no hard feelings. Pitch rubbed his face before glaring up at the two guardians.

"I think I need to go and wash my eyes out with bleach, and I hope the next time you invite us to dinner that you have changed that table, because I sure won't be eating off of that one!"

"Shut ya pie hole Pitch, no one's asking you too" snapped Bunny as he sat down gingerly "And where do you two get off breaking in to people's homes like that huh? Perverts"

Sandy showed the image of a swing set with the swings moving quickly and pointed at Pitch and then to North.

"I thought we agreed that you would do the talking, since you've known them longer?" said Pitch as Sandy shook his head and continue to point at him and then to North.

"What is this about you two? and where is Holly?" asked North looking around for his daughter.

"We don't know, she said she had to go out for something important. Which suited us fine, since we needed to speak to you...well both of you really, since your both Holly's parents" said Pitch trying not to met their eyes as he pulled out a small box from his robe. He opened it to show a ring with three bands, one gold, one sliver and the third onyx, the three bands twisted in a Celtic design and was quite small. "We wish to ask Holly to marry us, but we believed in getting your permission first"

North was stunned, he knew the decision rested with Holly, but he was happy that Pitch and Sandy agreed to ask him first.

"No way!" said Bunny glaring at the pair "Just because I'm pregnant does not mean you can take the eldest away from us! And second of all she's a baby herself, she not even a hundred years old yet!"

"Aster, she's been living with they for the last few years, and as far as she is concerned she is an adult" North said calmly as he walked over to his mate. "And Holly does think the world of them"

"Fine they can ask her, but they will have to wait after Christmas to get married, so I can fit in to my jacket again" Bunny sulked his arms crossed over his belly. Pitch placed the ring back in to his robe as Sandy shook North's hand, showing images of an angel fluttering around.

"I trust you to make sure that she stays happy Sandy" said North gravely. "And that goes for you as well Pitch"

"I do not do happy North, but I will endeavour not to make her cry, will that do?"

"Don't ask for miracles Nicholas, the git is never going to change" muttered Bunny, as Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't we have a drink to celebrate your coming engagement" said North as a yeti came in holding a box, tied with black ribbon. He muttered in yetish and handed the box to North, as North asked him to get drinks.

"What's that mate?" asked Bunny looking at the box. North handed the box to him as he opened the card on top.

"Steve says he found it on the door step, must be another present for the child" said North as he pulled out a small card and frowned. "'Congratulations to you both. Enjoy being parents, you will not be them for long' What is this?"

Bunny also frowned as he pulled at the ribbon and opened the box. In inside were two jars, one labelled Frankincense and the other Myrrh between them a card. "What the hell? "Like in ancient times you will need to uses these when your children arrive and are gone" What's that meant to mean?"

Pitch hissed when he saw what was inside of the box and said quietly "In ancient times Frankincense and Myrrh were both used for funerals to cover up the smell of the dead and purify their spirits"

Bunny looked at the box again before standing up and throwing it across the room where the two jars smashed, and the strong smell of both incenses filled the room. His whole body shook as he wrapped his arms around himself. His brain and ears were buzzing and bile was building in his throat. Tears were stinging his eyes as he put his paw to his mouth to stop himself from being sick, but he could feel it coming up as he turned and ran from the room.

"Aster!" shouted North as he watched his husband run from the room. He turned and looked at Pitch and Sandy both were shocked and angry. "Would you two mind looking in to this? I want to know who is threatening my family and why"

Both nodded as North turned to chase after Bunnymund. He found his Mate in their on suite from their bedroom. He could hear Bunny's heart breaking sobs as he vomited down the toilet. North walked in and fell to the floor beside Bunny and pulled him into his body, holding him tightly as he wept.

"Who..who would want to do this? Who would want our kid dead?" Bunny cried in to North's shoulder, clutching on to him tightly.

"I do not know, but we will find out and I swear to you Aster, whoever it is will have to walk over my dead body before he gets to you or our child"

They stayed on the floor for some time, as Bunny continued to cry as North held him, until he passed out from his tears.

**-Line Break-**

Bunny woke up some hours later curled up against North on their bed, with North large arms around him. His mind was swirling and his eyes felt sore and puff from his tears and his mouth tasted awful from the vomit. He reached up and stroked his Mate's face, seeing the worry lines forming around his eyes. He kissed his lips and forehead, before snuggling up as close as his belly would allow him. Being in North's arms he felt he was in the safest place in the world, as he rubbed his abdomen, when he felt it.

"Nicholas! Nicholas! Wake up" said Bunny as he shook his mate awake.

"Aster? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Feel" said Bunny as he put North's hand to his stomach. North felt the warm soft fur of his mate underneath his palm when something pushed against it. Then it happened again a little harder than before.

"Is that our...?" North asked his eyes widening with wonder and joy as he felt it again.

"Yeah, its kicking" smiled Bunny "Must have woke up when I did and wanted to say hello. Ouch! Now it's kicking my back. This kit got to be a Pooka to have such strong kicks"

North smiled as he placed a hand on Bunny's back as well but frowned slightly when he felt the two kicks at the same time. That wasn't right. He kept his hands still and felt the kicks again, yes they were not the same, one was weaker then the other. He slid down the bed and pressed his ear against his love's stomach as hard as he could.

"Nicholas? What is it?" asked Bunny.

"Shhh!" said North as he strained to hear. He could hear the strong heart beat of his mate, and the second heart beat of his child, but there was something else. A third heart beat, it was quite faint and North was not sure if he was right, but it would explain the second kick, as he looked up at Bunny.

"We need to see Usagi tomorrow, I think your having twins"

Bunny's eyes widen and looked down at his belly and then at North before his eyes rolled back and he past out on the pillows.

The next morning after a rushed breakfast and a small bout of morning sickness they got ready to go to the moon. North had order the yetis to post guards now at the entrances to the pole and any presents were now to be opened and looked at by them first before handing them over to Bunny, He was not about to take chances. Bunny was a bundle of nervous, when he wasn't rubbing his belly, he was biting his claws. North tried to help him relax and told him things will be fine but Bunny could smell the concern and worry coming off of him in droves. As they went thought the vortex Bunny felt the urge to be sick again and almost threw up and Usagi's door step. North rubbed his back and helped him in to Usagi's office. Usagi was tending to Old Thanksgiving hands when they entered.

"Just keep the cuts clean Thanks, and they should heal nicely" said Usagi as he packed the bandages away.

"Thank you Usagi-san, I keep forgetting how sharp that chicken wire is...ah North and...Bunnymund? forgive me for staring but I didn't think you were this far along" said Thanksgiving as Bunny walked in to the room.

"I'm not! I'm only half way" said Bunny as North helped him on to the examining table.

"Unless its grown as fast as a pooka child would normally then you would be near delivery, but somehow I do not think that is the case" said Usagi as he grabbed the box with the viewing orb inside.

"Then I let myself out. Thank you again Usagi-san. North could you pass a message on to your daughter Holly? Tell her she was right and that the wards work a wonderfully?"

North nodded not really paying attention to what Thanks was asking him. "Sure, no problem"

The Thanksgiving leader showed himself out as Usagi's rested the orb against Bunny's stomach. The image was blurry at first then smooth out to show a baby pooka curled up inside of Bunny. His fur was completely white and he seemed to have hands instead of paws.

"Congratulations you two, it's a pooka. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes!" cried North and Bunny together as they looked at the image, both smiling brightly.

"It's a boy, you have a son"

"He's all white...is that normal?" asked North looking at his son's image.

"I was when I was born, my fur didn't start to turn grey until I was a few months old and my markings came even later then that" explained Bunny "He's fine, Nicholas, OUR son is fine"

North leant down and kissed Bunny as they held hands tightly. Usagi was looking at the image and frowning. There was something else there, behind the pooka kit, but a lot smaller.

"Bunnymund, please turn on to your side please"

Bunny quickly did what Usagi asked as the black and white rabbit placed the orb to Bunny's back.

"Last night...I thought I heard a third heart beat" North muttered as Usagi rolled the orb up and down Bunny's back until an image appeared. When North saw the image, he could not hold back his tears and squeezed Bunny's hand tighter. Even Usagi gasped at the image and felt his own throat tighten, trying to swallow the jealousy he was feeling at that moment.

"What? What is it?" asked Bunny as he craned his head back to try and see the orb. Usagi shook his head clear as he bought around the orb for Bunny to see.

"Bunny...let me introduce you too your daughter"

Bunny started opened eyes at the image of a tiny human baby sucking its fist. Its facial features were already developing showing a small nose and eyes. Her ears were in the right place but were longer then a humans ears and had a pointed shape to them at the end. Wispy dark hair covered both her head and ears.

"She's beautiful...and so tiny. Will she be alright when I give birth?" Bunny asked as he stroked the image of his and North sleeping daughter.

"That's something I'm looking in to now" said Usagi as he grabbed his stethoscope and put it on Bunny's back, holding it over the girl. He listened for a while and frowned as he looked at North.

"Have you felt either of the children kicking?"

"Last night, both of them, why?"

"Would you say the kick in the back was weaker than the one in the fount?"

"Weaker...Usagi what is wrong?" asked North looking at the moon rabbit's grave face.

Usagi grabbed the orb again and held the stereoscope against Bunny's back listening. He then tapped Bunny's back around the area where the girl was and watched her reactions.

"Bunnymund, can you please turn around and sit up for me? I need to speak to you and North" said Usagi as he took off his stethoscope and put that and the orb away, as Bunny got in to position.

"What I'm about to say will be hard to hear but I need to tell you this. Your daughter's body is not developing right. Your son is growing at what could be considered a normal rate but he is squashing his sister, between him and your spine. Her heart seems to be missing a beat every so often, which could led to problems when she is born. From now on, I'll be the one to come to you every week from now until delivery to monitor her condition. She looks like she's about five months old in human terms, and her pooka genes have made her hair grow fast then it should have. Hopefully within the next month or two she will get bigger and grow stronger, and things will be fine. Yet if your son continues to grown and such..." Usagi struggled to keep professional and not show that he was upset "you may lose her"

"How do we prevent that? Is there anything we can do to help her?" demanded North looking angry and frighten at the same time.

"Its best from now on, that Bunny sleeps on his side. The less time on his back the better. Hot water bottles as well, to keep the muscles in his back relaxed. As for love making, take him in a spooning fashion, that way you're not putting any pressure on either child. Bunnymund, is there anything you want to ask?"

Bunny who had been semi listening looked up from his thoughts and shook his head. "When she is born...will she be ok then? You mention her heart"

Usagi rubbed his chin "I don't know a lot about human anatomy, but I know the heart is a very delicate organ. I will have to do some reading up and let you know"

"Aster? Are you alright?" asked North wondering how his mate was taking the news.

"I'm fine...and my daughter is going to be fine too"

Usagi looked confused at the smiling Pooka as he got unsteadily to his feet. "How do you know that?"

"Oh..just a dream I had a while back. Our girl is going to be a tough as nails, you'll see"

Usagi folded his arms against his chest and leant his head to one side "Yes, I guess I will"

**-Line Break-**

Bunny and North were talking quietly about the making small changes to the nursery. North was drawing a new crib and Bunny was adding his own ideas when Holly turned up carrying her overnight bag and a small suit case.

"Hey you two, you guys ok? Pitch and Sandy told me about yesterday" she said as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"We're fine, but what is with the bag?"

"Well it's getting to hot for me at Sandy's place and with it being summer and all. Plus your getting behind on work and might need the extra help with this person threatening you, so I'm here to help. I'll help the yetis with Christmas so you can fully concentrate on Bunny."

"Aw sweetie!" smiled Bunny as he hugged her "That's wonderful. We're certainly going to need the extra help now, we know we're having twins"

"Twins? Really? That's wonderful news" beamed Holly "Do you know what they are?"

"A Pooka son and a human girl" said North proudly as he wrapped his arms around Bunny's shoulders. "But Holly, you do not have to stay, I'm sure that Pitch and Sandy would rather you stay with them and then you come over."

Holly looked to the floor and twisted her fingers as she bit her lip. "I don't think going back right now would be a good idea"

"Holly...has something happened? Have you three had a fight?" asked Bunny.

"No..not really. They asked me something out of the blue"

"To marry them yes?" interrupted North

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"They came yesterday to ask us for permission to marry you. You are having butterflies in tummy? Feeling nervous maybe?"

"Huh? No, I've given them my answer..."

"Ah good then when is..."

"I told them no and left"

**-Line Break-**

Deep in some caves beneath the asylum the hobgoblin sat on his throne of stone, grinning madly as a fearling appeared before him.

"Well? Did they like my present?"

The fearling whispered how Bunny and North reacted to his gift, and the hobgoblin jumped from his seat in delight.

"It's all going to plan my dears. In a few months we will have our revenge on the guardians and the once proud nightmare king will be the one taking blame!"

To Be Continued...

Please review if you want me to update.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Family sticks and falls together**

**By End Of Grace**

A/N `Bunny is going to be OOC for most of this chapter as he is pregnant, and I based him off of my sister when she was expecting with my niece. There seems to be a bit of a debate going on about Mother nature's real name. its either Seraphina or Terra. Since no one is sure, I'm going with Seraphina, mainly because I like it more. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter three**

Holly was walking around with North, as he pointed out things that needed shorting or needed to be started for the Christmas rush. He had tried to bring up Pitch and Sandy but when he did Holly would redirect his attention to something else. In the end he gave up and left Holly to work with Phil to get things back on track. Bunny had gone to the study to look over books on human babies as well as the book on Pookas and started making small notes. After speaking with Holly, Bunny seemed unfocused and concerned, his earlier confidence gone. He had been holding his stomach since they got back and had excused himself when North started to show Holly what he needed done. North entered the study and saw Bunnymund reading a large book.

"Bunny, what are you doing?"

"Just looking up things is all. When I saw Holly and her bag full of clothes. I realized that our daughter is going to need lots of clothes as well because of temperatures and fashions and stuff. Things I know nothing about. Then I thought about how long she would take to grow, comparing it to how Pooka kids grow and I can honestly say, we've got our work cut out for us"

"Calm yourself Bunny. As a baby, Thistle would not care what we put her in, as long as she is warm and comfortable. When she is older she might care but she will have her big sister Holly, to help her with that as well as other females. I'm sure when Aphrodite hears that we're having a daughter, she will send many girly things over." said North as he walked over to Bunny and the desk looking over some of the notes.

"I know that...just want to be prepared is all...I mean I know kids wear vests right? But what about when she is older, she's going to need one of those weird contraptions that Holly wears or something more like Aphrodite's corset?"

North felt his cheeks redden releasing what Bunny was on about "Lets not think about that now...wait until she is older dah? And what about Dust? Will he be needing clothes of sorts?"

"Naw mate, not till he's a lot older and even then just smart jackets and the like. Pooka don't really wear clothes unless for smart occasions or medical reasons" said Bunny as he looked back at the book and his notes "I just want to be ready"

"Bunny, no matter how ready you think you are or how well we prepare, the children will have their own ideas and be very different from what we may think. Usagi has pointed out that Thistle has grown like a Pooka child. She may continue to do so"

"I don't want that" said Bunny sadly "That means she and Dust will grow up really quickly. I worked it out they would be the mentally and physical sizes of human three year olds by their first birthday if they follow their pooka genes"

"That is quick, at least that means less time diaper changing" joked North as he hugged Bunny from behind. "It will be alright Bunny. It will not be like your dream. They will be safe, I promise"

"Should have known you'd know the real reason behind this and I know you will" said Bunny rested his head back on North's chest and smiled as he patted North's arm. "Say Nicholas, you don't mind their names do you?"

"Huh?"

"Thistle and Dust, their names, do you like them?"

"Of course I do. We have named the boy Dust because of in your dream, that is the colour of his fur, correct? Thistle is for her inner strength and spirit. Speaking of names, what of last names? Bunnymund or St. North?" asked North. When they had married they had thought it best not to exchange names as many people referred to them by their last names.

"Usually they would take the last name of the head of the family. So I guess they'll take on your last name" said Bunny. "Thistle and Dust St North...has a nice ring to it"

North nodded in agreement as he massage Bunny's shoulders as he kissed his mate's cheeks and neck. There was a gentle knock at the door and Holly came in carrying a bag and a plate of carrot and celery sticks.

"Hey, the yetis said you have been here a while Bunny, so I thought I'd bring you a snack"

"Holly, you're a genius, I'm starving" smiled Bunny as he took the plate from her and started on one of the carrot sticks. "What's in the bag?"

"I was a bit worried about giving you this, but once you told me about the twins I knew it was ok. Just a small present from me to the babies. Well more for the girl then the boy. Sally Peep gave me the wool for helping her with her sheep" said Holly as she handed Bunnymund the bag.

"The Bo Peeps? Their very protective of their flocks, I'm surprised they allowed you in, let alone pay you in wool." said North looking suspicious at Holly, who gulped.

"I did a thing...actually let's not talk about the thing"

"We'll talk about the thing and other things later" said North firmly as Bunny pulled out the parcel and unwrapped it gently. The Pooka pulled out a large woollen blanket, the colour of cream. It was the softest thing he had ever touched, when he noticed a smaller parcel folded in to it. Quickly undoing this as well, he found an all in one outfit of the small colour with a hood. On this hood had a pair of rabbit ears on to it.

"Do you like it?" she asked as Bunny turned it over in his paws, stroking the material.

"It's lovely, thank you Holly!" said Bunny as tears fell from his eyes. "She'll look great in it"

"He's right Holly its wonderful" North smiled as kissed Holly on the forehead. "But don't think this gets you off the hook"

**-Line Break-**

The rest of the evening went quickly, as Holly went though the check list that Phil had given her one last time before deciding to call it quits. Dinner had been interesting watching Bunny eating ice cream with cabbage and carrots, while being scolded by North, saying that he needed to eat more healthy. North quickly lost the argument when Bunny pointed out that his diet was mainly vegetables anyway. Holly was worn out, as she flopped on to her bed. Her room at the pole was comfy, and held a few of her things and trinkets. Her overnight bag and case were sitting in the corner waiting to be unpacked, but Holly found she did not have the strength or the will power to open them. To tell the truth she wasn't even sure what she had packed, she had just grabbed anything within range and shoved it in. On refection, running away to the pole was probably not the wisest of choices, she should have stayed and spoken to them about her choice. Yet the look on their faces, mainly Pitch's, they were so hurt and upset. When she first became a spirit and a wish granter, things were great. She could go anywhere in the world, the other spirits she met, the truth from all their myths, it was amazing. Jack had once taken her to the "Magic Kingdom" when everyone had gone home for the night and showed her around. It was fantastic. Then she found out the bad side of being a spirit of winter and a wish granter. She had thought Pitch had been joking when he said that she would have to stay at the pole for the summer, but he wasn't. The hot weather was horrible and it drained her of all her strength that in the end, Sandy and Pitch had to carry her to the pole as she was too weak to go herself. The other down side was sleep, she didn't need it. It was the bad thing about being a wish granter, they did not need dreams and wishes of their own so they just stayed awake, many losing their minds because of it. Thankfully Sandy would sprinkle some sand in to her face, but it would only work for a few hours before she was awake again. That was bad in its self because it left her alone with nothing to do, until her lovers woke up some hours later. The other problem and the one she hated the most was time. It had been five years since her death and though the others had told her to avoid it like the plague, she could not help but go back to the police station where she had worked as a detective. Where Holly had not changed in the last five years, the station and its people had. The chief looked as if he had aged almost twenty years and had gained quite a few pounds around his middle, and certainly less hair. Rookies that she herself had trained were now full cops, some even making detective. Some of her friends had moved on to other jobs and departments, some had married and got children, and others had died in the line of duty. How did any of the spirits not go mad? She guessed it was because they focused on their duties or jobs and stuck to it and ignored the world and its changes. She glared at the bells around her wrist, feeling the very tempting feeling of pulling them off again and throwing them across the room. No chance of that, as it turns out her bells were a part of her and her "centre", trying to remove them had led her to falling in to a coma for three days and waking up to a very upset North and two very very upset lovers. Holly groaned as she buried her head in to the pillow. Why had she run? A gentle tap on her door made Holly sit up as North let himself in.

"Hey North, what's up? Is Bunny ok?" she asked as she sat up straighter.

"He is fine Holly, it is you I'm concerned for. Are you ready to talk?"

"About what? I'm fine" said Holly as she shrugged her shoulders. North shook his head as he sighed as he walked around Holly's bed and sat down on the edge of it, looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Holly it's time we got down to tracks on brass. What happened between you, Sandy and Pitch. And what are you doing in the spirit world that has many of them thanking you for your aid?"

"It's not a big thing...you know that I use to be a detective when I was, you know. A few months ago while I was exploring I came across some woodland spirits having a dispute and I sorted it out for them. Then the groundhog was attacked and Old man Thanksgiving thought Lock, Shock and Barrel had attacked his turkey's again, until I proved it was fox spirits"

"Holly, you are Christmas angel and..." started North but Holly cut in, grasping his hand.

"I know what I am North, and I love being the Christmas angel, but I want more. Unlike Sandy and Pitch, I only work during the Christmas season, I want to do something thought out the year, and helping people seems to be what I'm good at"

"And the engagement?" North asked as Holly bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm...I'm just not ready. I mean, they had just got back from doing the rounds and I had just got back from what I was doing, when they told me about the present that Bunny had been sent yesterday. I said I would come here and help you since I was going to be here anyway because of summer and stay till the child was born. They said they had no problems with that but would I mind holding off going for a day or two, because they had something to ask me. I knew it was important, as Pitch was twitching in his odd manner and Sandy had sand turning in to odd shapes just above his head, they only do those things when their nervous. I asked them what was wrong and both fell to one knee and showed me this wonderful ring, it really was beautiful, stunning. Then they asked me to marry them and...I froze."

"Why?"

"Cause I suddenly realized what forever was. I mean, I know how old Pitch and Sandy are, and that doesn't bother me. I know you and Bunny are both over 500 years old and even Jack is over 300. But I'm only in my 30's, to me a hundred years is forever. But it's not is it? It really is forever for us and when I realized that, I suddenly was looking down a long dark tunnel that had Pitch and Sandy at the other end and it frightened me. I think Pitch felt my fear but mistook it for something else, as he was just as shocked by my refusal. Oh gods their faces...they were so hurt, I had to get out of there. So I grabbed my bag and case and flew over here as fast as my wings could carry me"

Holly ran her fingers though her hair and pulled her knees in to her as she rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. North rested his hand on her head, making her look at him, she was shocked to see him smiling.

"Would you believe me if I told you 500 years ago I was in the same position you are in now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think it was easy to give up the life of an adventurer and thief? for the first hundred or so years I had to put myself on the naughty list. A few treasures here, a diamond or four there, you get picture. And like you, I did not think of forever as forever until Yetis threw me a party. I was 250 years old. I said this was a mistake or a very bad joke, but the yetis proved to me that I was indeed that old, and like you said, it frightened me. I went back to my old home and country and found everything had changed, nothing was the way I remembered it, everyone that I had known from my time as a man were long dead and gone. It hurt for a long time after that, but eventually you get over it, you have to otherwise it will drive you mad. It's a lonely business being a spirit, that's why I throw so many parties and get togethers, so our long lives are more bearable" said North as he wrapped his arm around Holly's shoulder and pulled her in to his chest and rubbed her lower back, as she wrapped her arms around him, tears stinging her eyes.

"It will get easier Holly, but you must speak to Pitch and Sandy about your fears and feelings. They will understand if you explain to them. I could talk to them and..."

"No, no, no its ok North. I think this is something I have to do on my own. I love them so much, I hope they can forgive me"

"I'm sure they will, though Pitch may expect a little grovelling" North joked as he kissed her forehead. "Good Night Holly. I hope Sandy will give you pleasant dreams tonight"

"So so I, night North" said Holly as she sat up allowing the older man to get up and walk towards her door.

"Hey North..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for understanding and everything"

North nodded as he left smiling as Holly got up and picked up her case to look for her pjs for a night of resting with her eyes open.

**-Line break-**

Bunny was laying in his bed trying to get comfortable, which was hard to do when two small beings inside of him were fully awake and pushing against his bladder.

"Settle down you two, its late, and your poor daddy is tried and needs to sleep" he said as he rubbed his large stomach, his gentle touch seemed to do the trick as the movements ceased. Look down at his belly, Bunny could not help but frown slightly. He knew he was carrying twins now and that explained why he was so big, but he also knew he was going to get bigger and that bothered him slightly. He was going to go from looking pregnant to looking fat and unattractive. He could barely see his feet anymore and getting around was now was hard work, everything ached. North said he loved his large belly but was he just saying that? What if North didn't find him attractive anymore? When was the last time North told him that he loved him...probably only this morning but still...

"Damn it stop thinking like a female and get a grip!" Bunny muttered angrily to himself. "I'm pregnant I'm meant to be big"

His back twinge painfully as he tried to get up and adjust the hot water bottle behind him.

North came in and shut the door behind him as he removed his clothes.

"Holly has finally talked to me, and I was right it was just nerves. She is..."

"You don't love me anymore" snapped Bunny as he threw a pillow smacking North in the face with it.

"What? What nonsense are you speaking?" asked North picking up the pillow and placing it back on the bed as Bunny continued to glare at him.

"Look at me North, I'm the size of a baby whale! I can't even see my feet anymore when I stand and I've got big feet. I'm big every...and you don't love me no more...and..."

North sighed ad he sat down on the bed and kissed Bunny, his tongue stopping Bunny's words as it stoked the inside of his mouth. Bunny moaned as he wrapped his arms around North's shoulders, feeling himself relax in his mate's arms. North continued to kiss Bunny around his face and neck as one of his hand, rubbed his swollen abdomen.

"I love you with all my heart Aster, no matter your size. To me right now you are the most beautiful being in the world. If anyone says differently I have a sharp sword and an empty wall for their empty head"

Bunny chuckled as he pulled North back in to a kiss "That's the kinda talk I love to hear Mate"

North wrapped his arms around Bunnymund, rubbing them up and down his sides, as he kissed his pooka deeply. Bunny started to make small thrusting movement with his hips, one of his paws reached down to stroke North's cock. North knead Bunny's rear, teasing his hole with his finger tips.

"Turn on to side Bunny, let me show you how much I love you" muttered North as he nipped at Bunny's long ears. Bunny rolled over to his other side so he was now facing the wall, while North reached for the lube they kept on the night stand. He coated his hand and placed the lube back in the drawer, before turning back to Bunny. He pushed his finger in slowly as he lazily rubbed Bunny's penis up and down.

"Nicholas, Nick please, just fuck me. I want to feel you so badly inside of me" Bunny cried as North added another finger, making a scissoring motion as he stretched his passage. North kissed Bunny's neck as he pulled his fingers out and used the rest of the lube to cover his cock, before pushing it in to Bunny's hot tight hole. Bunny loved being stretched by North large cock, being made full and complete with it.

"Oh yeah Mate that's it! Keep going!"

North started to rock his hips back and forth, making small thrusts at first before going in harder and deeper. His hand gripped Bunny's cock harder now, as he timed it with his movements, his other hand resting against Bunny's stomach.

"So good, your wonderful Aster, I cannot get enough of you" moaned North as he bit Bunny's neck and then licked the small bite. He rolled his hips and pushed his cock in at a different angle hitting Bunny's prostate. Bunny cried out as North hit his spot again and again. He clenched his muscles around North cock, holding it tighter with in him. North groaned as he quickened his pace.

"So tight, so exquisite"

"Nick, make me, gods make me cum. So close, fuck, so close now, oh gods!"

Bunny's cum shot across the sheets to the floor as his arse muscles tighten again around North's cock milking it in to release as North continued to pound his cum deep in to Bunny's body. Once he was completely spent, he pulled Bunny in tighter to himself, his large hands rubbing Bunny's tummy lovingly, as he kissed his pooka's cheek.

"That's was wonderful Mate. Love ya" muttered Bunny sleepily as he curled up in his mate's arms.

"And I love you too Aster always. Never doubt it my heart"

**-Line Break-**

A few days later, Jack joined them at the pole, his neck covered in bit marks from his make out session with Jamie. Jamie was now nineteen and was working at become a teacher as well as a writer. He had his own room at collage and Jack was a constant visitor, but now summer was in full swing and Jack was starting to feel ill from its effects. He and Jamie had a long steamy good bye before he flew to the pole. When he got there, Holly told him that Bunny and North had gone to the warren for a few days and quickly caught him up with what was going on. He had been thrilled to hear about Bunny having twins, and couldn't wait to meet them. He and Holly spoke about the present that Bunny got sent and knocked a few ideas about who had sent it, but there was nothing certain about it, other than the person had been very claver in not to leave any prints or scents on the box for them to find. Holly did not bring up Sandy and Pitch, but Jack already knew what had happened as he had met up with the dream castors last night and had asked them what was going on, as the spirit realm was abuzz with them breaking up, to which Pitch firmly denied despite the fact that neither he or Sandy had gone to the pole to see her. Jack offered to help Holly out with getting Christmas running again and she said ok if only he did not upset Phil.

**-Line Break-**

North had instructed Bunny to keep his eyes closed as he led him in to the nursery at the warren. Bunny had done most of this one, but over the last few days North had bought over some toys and a present for Bunny to go in there. Where the nursery at the pole was white and gold, the nursery here matched the warren. All the furniture was dark wood, while the walls had been painted to look like they were outside in grassy flowered covered fields. There was also a large bay window that was filled with teddies of various shapes.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" asked Bunny as North led him in to the room, holding his paw.

"Yes. Surprise" said North as Bunny opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light room. In fount of him was a rocking chair, made of the same dark wood as the rest of the nursery with three large colourful pillows on.

"Oh Mate, it's a beau" said Bunny as he ran his paw down the smooth wood.

"Sit, sit, try it. If it's no good you must tell me so I can make you another" said North as he watched his husband lower himself in to the chair. Bunny leant back in to the cushions and moaned as all the tension in his back eased off.

"Oh Nick, this is great" Bunny muttered as he rocked in the chair, hearing a soft creak as it moved across the floor. "It's perfect thank you"

"I'm glad you like it" smiled North as he leant down and kissed Bunny on the forehead. "I'll have another built for the nursery at the pole for you as well"

Tears began to spill down Bunny's eyes and he let out a small sob as he grabbed North's belt and pulled him closer.

"Aster? Bunny, what's wrong love?" asked North as he knelt before Bunny, resting his hands on his lover's thighs.

"I was just thinking about my ma. She was a beautiful pooka, with a real soft voice but strong. She had more tan fur, kinda like toffee, with warm green eyes. I loved curling up in fount of her rocking chair listening to her tell me stories. When I use to fall down or get hurt, she would place me on her knee and rock me in this chair till my tears stop. When Pitch attacked, she was one of the first that he killed. I don't know what happened to my father or brother but I can guess."

North sighed sadly, knowing that Pitch killing his race was always going to be a sore point for the Pooka, and one that he would never forgive the nightmare king for.

"You said before, that she would like me, would she be happy with this?" North asked as he placed his hands on Bunny's stomach. Bunny let out a small laugher.

"She was always going on about being a grandmother. She was never happier then when she was teasing one of us, me, my brother and my dad. I never understood how my parents fell in love and married, since my old man was such a stick in the mud"

"You said that your father would disapprove of us, and what of our children?"

"That old git would not even give them the time of day if he was still alive. My brother would not like it, but I doubt that he would be cruel to them though. My brother wasn't a bad buck, just had a lot to live up too, as the oldest he had a lot to live up too and my old man never let him forget it either."

"What were their names? Your mother and brother?"

"Um...Brier and Laplace, why?"

"Thistle Brier St North and Dust Laplace St North, yes that's their full names. It's only fitting that they should have some of your family names as well don't you think?"

"They sound great..." said Bunny his throat tightening with emotion "Gods damn it. These stupid hormones! I'm acting like a bleeding sap!"

"Tears of happiness are nothing to be ashamed of love, let them go and once you do..." Said North as he pulled Bunny from his chair and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll give you a treat"

Bunny nuzzled North's neck as he rested against North's body, happy beyond words as he followed North to their bedroom.

**-Line break-**

Summer was over now, and it was late September, when Bunny's odd behaviour started. He had gone in to Jack's and Holly's rooms and took two of their pillows and bought them to his room and placed them on his bed. He also had taken their blankets and placed them on the bed as well. He was also trying to keep North in the bed with in as well, being very clingy. He was so big now and was in too much pain, that he hardly left the room. When Jack or Holly brought him food, he would drag them on to the bed and look behind their ears and giving them small tongue washes on their faces. Other times he would hold them close to him and made them take naps, or in Holly's case rest

with him. It had freaked Jack and Holly out first but they quickly got use to it, even more so when Usagi explained.

"He's "Nesting". He's getting ready to give birth, so he's making his bed as comfy and soft as possible. He's also covering it with family smells, so when the kits are born they will be very familiar with your smells and know that your family. The reason he is acting the way he is to you two, is because he does see you as his kits as well. By giving you a wash and checking behind your ears he is making sure your both is good health. Having you nap with him is a way of getting you to bound with your siblings as well as strengthen your bond with him" explained Usagi as he put his tools away in his medical bag. "Thistle as you have decided to name her has grown well, her heart still gives me worry but I'm sure with time, it will be fine. Dust is more than ready to come out but I do not want to risk bringing him out without his sister being ready. I say another week or so and I'll perform the C-section"

"So soon?" said North "I don't think we're ready"

"How can you not be ready North?" asked Jack "The nurseries are both finished and have more toys then most kids can play with. You and Bunny have read every book you had on kids and bringing them up. Your over ready"

"Jack's right North, you guys are more than ready, besides me and Jack are here as well to help out with the delivery and things"

"Are you alright?" asked Usagi as he watched his old friend started to pace.

"I'm fine. Nervous is all, I'm going to be a father again. And Christmas is all most here and we're not ready"

"Hey you don't have to worry about that, We've got it under control and everything will be ready in time, I promise" said Holly as she patted North on the back.

"I know, I know. Have you spoken to Pitch and Sandy yet?" said North, wanting to get his mind off of the babies being born. Holly looked down at her wrist with the bells.

"Would you look at the time, Phil needs me to look at some paper work" said Holly as she started to walk away.

"Holly, you said you would talk to them!" shouted North as he followed her down the hall. Jack and Usagi watched as the older winter spirit followed the younger one.

"Never a dull moment in this place" joked Jack as Usagi adjusted his glasses.

"Indeed"

**-Line break-**

It was very late at night, and North was quickly doing the rounds at the pole, checking wards and the yeti guards, he was taking no chances. The note and gift that had been sent had been dripping with malice and evil intent and the promise that his children would be killed, had made the usually jolly elf extremely angry. Once he was sure that his home was secure enough, he started to walk back to his and Bunny's room. Large amounts of gold and black sand appeared before him as Sandy and Pitch materialized.

"Pitch, Sandy, it's been a long time, have you come to speak to Holly? she's in her room"

"No she's not North, she hasn't been in her room most nights" said Pitch as he leant against the wall.

Sandy showed him images of Holly flying around with a spyglass around the globe.

"She's been out most nights looking for the same person we were" said Pitch calmly "We haven't found anything either, although there is something strange going on"

"She not here? But I see her go to her room every night" argued North looking down the corridor.

"North you forget, if Sandy does not sprinkle sand in Holly eyes, she would not sleep. Most likely she waited until you went to bed and snuck out. We've seen her flying about, but the moment we tried to approach her she takes off" said Pitch as Sandy nodded his head. North pinched the bridge of his nose and held a hand up to stop them from continuing.

"Wait, wait, you see her flying off but do not give chase? why?"

Sandy shows a question mark and shrugs while Pitch simply folds his arms. North looked at them and groaned under his breath as he ran his hand though his white hair.

"Have you two every thought that she may want you to chase after her? To show that your still interested in her? Putting her aside for now, what have you found?"

"Many night dwelling creatures and those of a questioning nature have spoken about a strange new creature that's been seen about. Its aura alone makes them avoid it, supposedly its been seen just randomly laughing with malice" said Pitch as Sandy showed an image of a haggard figure wrapped in a cape, face covered.

"It's not much to go on, is there anything else?" asked North rubbing his chin with concern. Both Sandy and Pitch shook their heads, and said goodbye to North as they went off in to the night sky to spread dreams and nightmares.

As North walked to his room, he debated wither or not to take one of his swords with him, but decided against it as Bunny was under enough stress without hearing about what little they knew about their would be assassin. Bunny was asleep as North came in to the room and smiled at his mate curled up on the bed. The bed was a bit higher with the extra blankets and Bunny had covered himself with a sheet. Putting on a pair of clean bottoms North climbed in to bed, usual he prefer naked but since Bunny had been kicking him out of bed to get him snacks in the middle of the night, it was best to be ready. He did not want another incident were he wasn't dressed in the kitchen and one of the yetis came in. Needless to say he quickly agreed to the yeti having an early holiday on the understanding that the event was never bought up again. Once he was on the bed Bunny curled up to him, resting his head against North's chest with one over his legs over his. North smiled happily as he kissed his mate's forehead as he felt a kick against his stomach.

"Settle little ones, it will not be long now, soon you'll be out and in our arms" as he rubbed Bunny's stomach.

**-Line Break-**

It was the first of October, now was the start of North's busy season and Bunny was just days away from delivering. Though Holly and Jack were on top of the presents, there was one thing North had to do himself as no one else could do it.

"They have not been out since the summer. The Yetis can only take them for a ran so many times, they need to fly" said North as the Yetis hooked up the sleigh, the reindeer were chomping at their bits.

"You had to wait until Bunny was asleep to do this didn't you" said Jack grinning on top of his staff. "You know I could do this for you..."

"After the last time? I was lucky to get the sleigh back in one piece" said North as he stepped in to it and wrapped the reins around his hands. "I should not be gone long an hour maybe two. Look after Bunny..."

"We will North, and if anything happens we'll take care of it. We've got all the bases covered for whatever emergency. You've got the phone Holly insisted you have in any case. Go and enjoy your flight and you'll be back before you know it"

North nodded as he snapped the reins, the reindeer went off like a shot, running as fast as they could down the icy tunnels with North laughing all the way.

Bunny stretched as he rolled out of bed, he felt awful as he scratched his neck fur. His stomach was aching more than ever and he felt dizzy as he tried to focus. He staggered to his feet, a sharp pain went though his abdomen as he slowly made his way to the globe room in search for North. He found Holly and Phil talking about some schedule with two elves at their feet.

"Holly!" he cried out as another shot of pain went though him. Holly and Phil both looked up in concern looking at the struggling Easter Bunny.

"Bunny, you shouldn't be up, what's wrong?"

"Where's your father?"

"He had to take the reindeer out, they were long overdue a flight. He's got the mobile, I can call him for you"

"Naw, its probably nothing but..OH SHIT!" a terrible pain went though Bunny as he almost doubled over as water and blood poured from his back passage to the floor. Holly went from pale to white as she ran to Bunny's side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok Bunny! I'm going to take you back to your room, Phil go and get Usagi, Dingle and Bangle clean this up and then start boiling some water"

"Oh gods, I'm going to kill North for this! How could he leave me like this and go off for a drive in that stupid sleigh of his" said Bunny as he grinded his teeth as Holly walked him back to the room. Bunny continued to curse North all the way to their room when Jack appeared.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he quickly opened the bedroom door for them.

"He's gone in to labour Jack, I need you to go to the globe room and summon the others. Also take my phone and ring North and tell him what's going on"

"Anything else?"

"Make sure there is hot water boiling and cloths as well, cause I have a feeling Usagi is going to need them" said Holly as she handed Jack her phone as Bunny climbed back in to the bed. Jack ran from the room as Holly took Bunny's paw in her hands. "Ok Bunny, just breath in slowly and deeply, you're going to be ok"

North was enjoying the fresh air and the high speed as he zoomed a crossed the snowy mountains of Canada. He loved flying in the sleigh and had missed it, but Bunny was his first priority. Loud music came from his pocket and he quickly pulled out the phone.

"Holly? What is it?"

"North? Its Jack! Bunny'sgoneintolabourandUsagiisalreadyhereandtheothersareontheirway"

"Jack slow down, I didn't get that, what has happened to Bunny?"

"Bunny's gone in to labour, Usagi is here and he's with him and Holly in your room and the others are on their way"

The world suddenly stopped in fount of North, as Jack's words sunk in, Bunny was in labour. Which meant the twins were on their way, which meant he was going to be a father.

"North? NORTH! Are you there?"

"Yes...YES! I'm on my way" said North as he snapped the phone shut and shoved it in to his pocket as he turned the sleigh around. As soon as it landed North jumped out of the sleigh, leaving a small group of yetis to calm the reindeer. North ran as fast as he could towards his room, where the screams of his husband were echoing down the halls. Once he got towards the door, he found the other guardians and Pitch standing outside of it.

"What is going on? What's happened?" he asked panting for breath as he leant against the wall.

"Bunny went in to labour shortly after you left. Usagi is in there right now with Holly and Phil, to help deliver the children. They've been in there a while" said Jack cringing as Bunny let out another cry. North went to open the door and go inside but Pitch grabbed his shoulder.

"Usagi told us to keep you out here. He doesn't need you under foot right now and frankly with Holly and Phil it already too crowded in there. They'll come and get you when their ready" said the Nightmare king in a firm voice. North nodded as he stepped back and took off his hat as he looked at his room door with anticipation. After awhile he began to pace and try not to cringe when ever Bunny cried out. What felt like a decade later the door was opened by a worn out Usagi, who had a gentle smile on his lips, holding a small white blanket in his arms.

"You can come in now Tovarish. Your mate is just resting while your daughter gets cleaned up and this...is your son"

North carefully took the bundle from the moon rabbit and peered down at his son. White tiny furry hands peeked out of the blanket as the white pooka slept, his pink nose slightly twitching.

"Hello Dust" said North his throat tight from all the emotions he was feeling. He used his little finger to lift his son's hands up and counted the fingers. He kissed his son's head and held him tightly as he walked dazed in to his room. Bunny was laying propped up by pillows, looking exhausted but happy. Phil came out of the bath room drying his paws on a towel. He gave North a nodded and patted him on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Thank you my friend and thanks for all your help. Could you send Jack in for me? I want all my children here"

Phil smiled and nodded as he left, leaving North to sit down on the bed as Bunny slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Mate" he said groggily "Have you seen Dust? He got my feet and your hands"

"Aster" was all North could managed while happy tears fell from his eyes as he kissed his husband. Jack quietly came in and sat on the over side of the bed peering at the small begin in North's arms.

"Is that my little brother?" he asked looking at the snow white pooka.

"Indeed it is" said North looking at Bunny who nodded "Would you like to hold him?"

Jack nodded as he sat next to Bunny on the bed with his legs crossed as North handed over the small bundle. Jack held his brother close to his chest and rocked him in his arms.

"Hey Dust, I'm your big brother Jack. I'm going to teach you all about having fun and getting in to trouble"

Bunny chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Jack and kissed his temple. He then noticed something that made him sit up straighter.

"Nicholas, where is Thistle?" he asked as the bathroom door opened as Holly came out holding an even smaller bundle in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. She said nothing as she handed her little sister in to Bunny's waiting arms. Bunny looked down at his daughter and felt his heart almost burst with happiness, she was perfect. Unlike her brother she was more human than pooka, with a pair of small brown bunny ears where her human ears would be. She grizzled slightly and waved her arms about, as Bunny leant in and kissed her forehead gently.

"Shh, it's ok sweetheart. I'm here, we're all here" cooed Bunny as he rocked her in his arms. Look at you, you're so tiny"

"Usagi thinks that now she is out of the womb she will quickly grow and catch up to Dust in no time" said Holly as she leant against North smiling happily at her new siblings. The family sat there enjoying the moment, all feeling warm, content and happy. If only they knew what was going to happen next.

**-Line Break-**

Bunny and North were sitting in the study feeding the twins a few days later, when she arrived. The Yetis had not stopped her from entering and bowed in respect as she walked past. She politely knocked on the door as she went in, slightly startling the two guardians.

" Seraphina. It's an honor for you to be in our home" said North slightly bowing as he held Thistle. Bunny nodded his head as well as he continued to bottle feed Dust. Seraphina smiled as she looked down at the two infants.

"I have come to congratulate you on your children. They both beautiful"

"Thank you Seraphina. But something tells me this isn't really a social call" said Bunny, knowing that she always had her own agenda.

"It's not. As you know Bunnymund, you, Jack and Raymond are the bringers of the seasons. You three have bought the turnabout of spring, summer and winter. Now finally autumn will have its turn"

Seraphina placed her hand on Thistle tummy where it glowed slightly, making the baby jump and wiggle with discomfort. The mark continued to glow brightly and Thistle began to cry.

" Seraphina, she is too young, please stop!" said North pulling his daughter away from her. Seraphina looked confused and slightly hurt by North's reaction.

"I mean your daughter no harm North. I was simply marking her as the bringer of autumn. She will not come in to her powers until she's old enough to control them"

"He meant no disrespect Seraphina" said Bunny as he started to wind Dust. "It's just we've been on edge recently as someone..."

"I am aware of the threat that has been made and understand your worry. Your main concern should be your children, even more your son since he's already coming in to his power"

"What? How?" asked Bunny looking down at his son, as North stepped closer.

"Stroke his fur, you'll see how" instructed Seraphina as she watched as Bunny stroked his son's soft fur. as sprinkles of dust fell off of it.

"What is this?" asked North looking at the dust in his hand and then looking at Seraphina for an explanation.

"It's how his power is manifesting itself. You clearly chose the right name for him. Whatever the dust does to people it will be very weak at first"

"Well, we knew our kids would be special" said Bunny as he looked at North.

There was a knock at the door and Holly came in, holding a clipboard and a pen.

"North, can you look over these pap...oh sorry! Didn't realized you had company" she said as she went to leave again.

"Before you go Holly I would like to speak with you in private please" said Seraphina in a serious tone, her eyes becoming slightly harder as she looked at the Christmas angel.

"Alright, I'll leave this here for you North" said Holly as she left the papers on the desk as she followed Seraphina out.

"Looks like you better get back to work Mate" said Bunny as he laid Dust down in his basket and held his arms out for Thistle. "Did she drink all of her bottle?"

"Yes, she's got quite the appetite" said North as he gave her to Bunny, Thistle gurgling happily as she looked up at her parents.

"That's good, Usagi said she'll want more as she starts to grow, we just have to watch her breathing and make sure she doesn't get to upset because of her heart" said Bunny as he rocked her for a moment before placing her in a different basket as North looked down at the papers that Holly left. "Are you sure you want to hold that party Nick? It is getting close to Christmas..."

"It will be fine, the yetis have also agreed to help and everything is on schedule. Besides I want to show off our children and its only the holiday leaders and our friends. It's not everyone"

There was a high pitch squeal as Bunny and North looked at the baskets and found Dust had climbed out of his basket and in to Thistle's. He had climbed on top of her and Thistle grabbed fists of his fur and pulled.

"No! Dust, Thistle" cried Bunny as he removed Dust as gently as he could from Thistle grip and replaced it with a teddy. He quickly looked over Dust's fur and looked up at North.

"We're going to need higher baskets to stop this one from hopping out of it"

"I don't understand why he keeps doing it, surly he must realized by now if he goes in to her basket she is going to pull his fur"

"They spent six months inside of me North, I think he just misses her, plus I think he thinks she's cold as she doesn't have any fur" said Bunny as he settled Dust back down. "Do you think she is warm enough? I could get her another blanket?"

"Aster trust me, she is fine, clothes and blanket are keeping her warm, but if you do get concerned use thermometer. It will..."

Suddenly the study door burst off its hinges, as a gale wind shot though the pole sending ice and snow everywhere scaring both twins causing them to cry.

"I don't think Holly's and Seraphina talk went well" said North looking at the mess.

**-Line Break-**

The party was in full swing and the yetis had not let North and Bunnymund down. Pink and blue streams hung from the ceiling with balloons of the same colours floated around. All the leaders had turned up to see Thistle and Dust, many bringing gifts. Aphrodite had cooed over them and offered to baby-sit when ever they wanted while Sparks and Bang pulled faces at them to make them giggle. Raymond came over and looked over the kits and smirked at Bunnymund.

"It's good to see you have shed some of those pounds Bunnymund, weren't sure if you hadn't turned in to a elephant on us"

"I'm in a good mood Raymond, so I'm letting that comment slide. How's that scar my Mate gave ya? Still giving you trouble? You know he still has that empty place on his office wall for you." smiled Bunny pointing to the scar that North had cut in to Raymond's neck, after Raymond had tried to rape him. Raymond glared at him, his ears standing up and his leg twitched "They're saying your daughter been chosen to be the bringer of autumn"

"That's right"

"Must be nice to use your connections to get your daughter such a high position"

"Dare you to go and say that to Mother Nature herself Raymond, cause you know as well as anyone that she doesn't play favourites" growled Bunny his paw twitching to grab one of his boomerangs. Raymond went to say more when a bony hand gripped his shoulder tightly and semi spun him around.

"Mr Raymond, please excuse me, but I'm here to greet the bringer of autumn and Dust, so could you leave?" asked Jack Skellington politely although his bony finger were digging in to the hare's shoulder. In Jack's other arm was a smaller skellington in a black t-shirt and shorts, with a small cap on his head with a propeller. Raymond sneered and stomped off as Jack stepped forward.

"I apologise for interfering Mr Bunnymund but..."

"Nothing to say sorry for mate, thanks for coming. I know your busy with Halloween just around the corner"

"Ween" cried JJ in his father bony arms, making the two holiday leaders laugh.

"That's right JJ, Halloween. Besides I wouldn't miss this for the world, once your daughter is old enough she and I will be working together after all, and Old man thanksgiving"

"He hasn't said anything has he?" Bunny asked as he watch the usual grumpy holiday leader walk in with his equally grumpy friend the Groundhog.

"No, not yet. I don't actually think he will either, he maybe a bit of a grump but he would not stoop to the same level as Raymond" said Jack as JJ leant down and looked in to the cradles, where Dust and Thistle both looked up at him.

"Ba?"

"Yes JJ Babies. When their older you can play with them and become friends" explained Jack. JJ leant down even closer and peered at Dust who steadied himself on his hind legs and looked back wriggling his nose.

"BA!" cried JJ as Dust's tail wiggled happily. The Groundhog came over and peered in to Dust's crib as well.

"Bit on the scrawny side isn't he?" he remarked staring at Dust.

"He's a baby" snapped Bunnymund "What's your excuse?"

Dust blinked at the Groundhog and then head butted him hard, covering his face in dust. The Groundhog cried out as clutched his nose as North and Jack came running over.

"What happened?" asked North as Bunny looked on in shock.

"I think we might just see what Dust's dust does" said Bunny as a glazed look came over the Groundhog. A small smile broke over the Groundhog's face as he started to giggle, before breaking in to a full blown laugh.

"Oh! He's a cutie isn't he? You got me good with that didn't you?" laughed the Groundhog, everyone looking at him in surprise.

"That's a little strange" said North as Bunny picked his son up and hugged him.

"Naw Mate, that's adorable"

"So Dust's makes people happy? Like my snowflakes make people want to have fun?" said Jack, as he watched the Groundhog waving and smiling at everyone in a friendly manner. Both Dust and Thistle were yawning now as North picked up his daughter.

"Maybe we should put them in to the nursery, they be safe there" said North then he saw young JJ yawning as well. "JJ is welcome to sleep in there as well Jack?"

"Only if your sure, I don't want him to cause any trouble" said Jack as JJ rubbed his eye sockets.

"He'll be fine. Thistle can sleep in her cot while JJ can have her crib, it should be big enough" said North as he handed Thistle to Bunny. Jack Skellington followed Bunny to the nursery both unaware that they were being followed. Once the children were settled and asleep, Jack and Bunny rejoined the party, as a hunched figure in a cape slid slightly in to the nursery, a terrible grin was all that could be seen under the black hood.

**-Line Break-**

Holly sat at an empty table nursing a glass of wine, wishing she could cheer up, but she couldn't. Her "Talk" with Seraphina had not gone well. Although Seraphina had nothing to do with her father in the decades, she did not wish him hurt even more now since he seemed to have joined the side of good. She could hear the other spirits whispering about her dumping the dream and nightmare givers and added they own personal twists to how she did it. What seemed to make matters worse was the fact she could feel Sandy and Pitch watching her, but whenever she looked up to catch their eyes, they looked away. She knew this was mainly her fault and she should be the one to short it out, but there was a part of her that was angry and hurt that they had not come after her or even tried to talk to her. It was like they had excepted her answer of no and moved on, after all they were lovers before they met her, it wouldn't be that hard to forget about her.

"You look pretty low for someone who's just gained two cute siblings"

Holly looked up and smiled as Cupid sat down next to her.

"Hey Cupid. I'm fine thanks"

"You sure? You've been looking at that glass for almost ten minutes without drinking it"

Holly simply laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck out as Cupid continued.

"You also look different and then I noticed the intense look on your face, so I thought I'd come over and cheer you up"

"I look different? How?"

"You're wearing your official dress, haven't seen you in it since last Christmas, I was getting use to seeing you in jeans"

"It's an official party and North insisted. You also said I looked intense...how?" Holly ask as Cupid chuckled and blushed.

"And the fact you weren't smiling. You haven't really smiled the last few months"

"Well...you know...things happen" said Holly as she looked over at Pitch and Sandy, both holding their own drinks and having a private conversation.

"Yeah...I heard. Sorry. You know could come over and talk to me and mum if you like, I'm sure we could find someone else for you..."

Holly sighed and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "No thanks Cupid. I don't think that's such a good idea but thank you. Speaking of peoples hearts, I hear that you've captured the heart of a fairy called Psyche?"

Cupid ran his fingers thought his short locks "Oh you heard about that? Yeah...she's ok...mum doesn't like her...she thinks I should play the field a bit more before settling down and such."

"Play the field? Haven't you left that a bit late...I mean...your hundred of years old"

"You do know how old your ex's are right?" Seeing Holly slump slightly he snapped his fingers "Say I got idea to cheer you up and get my mum off my back?"

"And what's that?"

"Dinner...dinner with me"

Holly looked up at Cupid slightly shocked and felt her cheek heating up. "You mean a date?"

"Yeah...a date with me"

"Cupid I..."

There was a loud smash that made both Cupid and Holly jump and turn around, to see that Pitch and Sandy had dropped their cups and were coming towards them, glaring angrily.

**-Line Break-**

The Hobgoblin covered shelves, toys and furniture as he danced around the floor in a cheerful jig. Once he was done, he brushed down his clothes and hands and looked around the room.

"Fantastic, now all it needs is the finishing touches" as he walked over to the cribs and cot pulling out his knife. "Today's North pole special, three for two on dead children and a side order of blame for the Nightmare king"

He pulled down the blanket on Thistle getting a better view of the tiny girl.

"Aww, such a cutie. Your blood will certainly give this room the dash of colour it needs" smiled the Hobgoblin as he raised the dagger above his head.

To be continued...

PLEASE! For the love of this story, please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Family sticks and falls together

By End Of Grace

**Chapter 4**

Yetis had a hard time to reproduce, no one knew why, but because of this children were considered sacred. It was one of the reasons the yetis agreed to help North with the presents, to bring joy to children and protect them. When North said that he was to be a father, the yetis were both joyous and envious of the man, even more so when it came out that he was having twins. When Phil heard that a present had been sent with a threatening note, he saw red. After that, nothing got passed on to North or Bunny without him seeing it first. He organised the guards with the best fighters, and made sure all their weapons were sharp, nothing was to get to Bunnymund without a fight first. All gifts were opened checked and carefully rewrapped and all food was tested before it got anywhere near the pregnant pooka. When Bunny went in to labour Phil went in to action, ordering hot water and blankets ready. He and Holly helped the moon rabbit Usagi bring the twins in to the world. He cleaned and weighed the small white pooka and saw North's face when he held his son, the large gray yeti could honestly say he was both happy but jealous of his old friend. He came back a little while later to check up on the family with a few of the other yetis who wished to pay their respects, that jealous grew slightly seeing North with his mate and all four of his children sitting on the bed all cuddled and close. He spent that night curled up with his mate, a beautiful yeti with cream and brown fur and soft brown eyes, both praying and wishing for a cub of their own. As days passed Phil and the other yetis tried to offer help to the new parents, many simply wanted the excuse to hold the little ones, but North and Bunny were doing well on their own. So Phil turned his attention to North older children and smiled with a small sense of pride. He was proud how Jack and Holly had stepped up and helped their father in his time of need. Jack had come a long way from his time of trying to break in to the pole, while Holly was still adjusting to being a spirit and the fall out with her own mates. With their help Phil and the other yetis were on time for the Christmas rush, and even had helped with the plans for the party North had wanted to throw to show off his little ones. All the guards had doubled and all the food was taste tasted in the kitchen and again once it reached the main hall, Phil was going to leave nothing to chance. All the guest were checked, many of them not minding knowing the threat that had been made. Now he was patrolling the halls, making sure nothing had slipped in. When he reached the nursery he had planned to pop in and check on the twins (and maybe sneak a cuddle or two) but then stopped to listen. He could hear a voice, one he did not recognised, coming from inside the nursery. Quietly he walked up to the door and sneakily went inside, his claws out and ready to use.

**-Line Break-**

Pitch was leaning against the wall, trying not to look bored as he drank his drink while Sandy floated next to him. He hated large gathering like this, but he had been invited and Sandy wanted to go. He could feel all the heated glares pointed in his direction which he promptly ignored. Although he was still serving his sentence and wearing the manacles that Lunar has made for him, not everyone was comfortable with him around as the guardians. Not that he cared, he munched preferred their fear, it gave him such pleasure to know he inspired it. Also this seemed to be the only time he or Sandy could be in the same room as Holly. Right now Holly was sitting at a table by herself, looking miserable. People were deliberately avoiding her after the rumours had gotten out about her meeting with Mother Nature. Pitch had groaned and wondered what his daughter, Seraphina, had been thinking? Sandy, holding a cup of eggnog in his hand, showed him an image of the three of them around a table and he shook his head.

"No Sandy. Approaching her in fount of everyone will only fuel the rumour mill. We'll wait till everyone is gone to speak to her"

Sandy puffed out sand from his ears in frustration then showed an image of him hugging an angel.

"I know you miss her but I doubt we will get any answers from her with all these ears around"

Sandy nodded and then looked shocked as he pointed to Holly's table. Pitch looked over and frowned when he saw Cupid sitting down at Holly's table. She was smiling and giggling at whatever the god of love was saying to her.

"What is he doing with Holly?" Pitch growled as he watched Cupid lean closer to the Christmas angel. Sandy was also frowning, a dream sand Cupid firing an arrow at an angel before the angel flew in to his arms.

"He wouldn't dare!" scowled Pitch as he and the Sandman started to walk over to Holly's table.

"Dinner...dinner with me" they heard Cupid say, as Holly blushed.

"You mean a date?" said Holly looking shocked and bewildered.

"Yeah... a date with me"

Pitch stopped were he stood as did Sandy, both their eyes wide. This man was trying to take their Holly away from them? Fear and anger gripped them both at the thought of their angel being seduce by the god of love.

"Cupid I..."

Pitch and Sandy dropped their glasses to the floor and walked over to Holly's table smartly, both glaring angrily at Cupid. Holly's eyes widen with worry but looked down only at the table while Cupid looked at them with concern.

"Sandman, Pitch...is something wrong?" he asked looking at both dream casters glaring faces.

"Oh nothing much" said Pitch, his voice almost having a purr quality to it "But we were wondering as to why you where asking our Holly out to dinner? We were of the understanding that you already have a bed mate, some fairy or other"

"Her name is Psyche" said Cupid frowning deeply as he looked over at Holly, who looked just as confused but refused to look him in the eye. "and I asked Holly on the understanding that she had split up from you and was now free"

"What? No. I mean..." started Holly but Pitch interrupted.

"Holly has to return to the pole every summer and because North needed help with Christmas. Not that its any of your business what goes on between the three of us"

Sandy nodded and pointed to Cupid and gestured for his to take a hike while Holly hid her face with a small groan.

"Then why has it been going around the spirit world that you three are no longer together, and the fact that you two have been avoiding her all night?" pressed Cupid, knowing full well that all eyes were now on them. Holly bit her lip while Sandy was pointing at Cupid as a large X above his head.

"Sandy is right Cupid, what is going on between the three of us is no concern of yours..."

Holly slammed her fist down on the table and stood up like a shot, looking at Pitch and Sandy with tears stinging her eyes.

"Sorry, but I am sitting here and can answer for myself before you can storming over" she then turned to Cupid her head bowed slightly "I'm sorry Cupid but I must decline you invitation. Maybe some other time"

With that she storm off but Sandy was quick to grab her arm, sand symbols going too fast to translate but Holly got the message.

"If you wanted to know why I ran away the first time, why didn't you come after me? You knew I was here! You saw me about in the night sky most nights but never came over to speak to me. Now, I'm going to my room so I bid you a good night and don't you DARE follow me!" With that Holly pulled herself away from Sandy and ran from the party.

**-Line Break-**

The Hobgoblin bought the knife down and pressed it against Thistle's throat before frowning and looking at the other two babies in the room.

"Now I'm just being unfair ain't I? The boys out number you don't they my pretty? Now how should I do them? Should I stamp on the skellington skull till it's nothing but tiny bits? Or should I skin your brother to make a nice purse? what do you think?"

It was then the Hobgoblin sensed he wasn't alone, he slowly straighten up from the crib as a low growl filled the air. He went to run but something really strong grabbed his hair and threw him across the room and in to the wall winding him. He didn't have a chance to move when the large gray yeti roared grabbing his neck, picking him up and throwing him out of the room smacking the hall wall quite hard. He quickly got to his feet, seeing the yeti was now using its body to block the nursery off from him.

"Get out of my way you stupid throw rug! I have no problems with killing you as well, but those children have to die as well"

The yeti roared and went to punch him, but he dodged and thrusted his knife upwards slicing across its left eye, making the stupid creature pull back in pain but not out of the door way. The creature went to attack again but the Hobgoblin used his knife to cut at the yeti's arm and when it frozen from the pain, he stabbed his knife deep in to the creatures side, enjoying every moment of its pathetic cries.

"PHIL" came a female scream. The Hobgoblin didn't have time to turn around when he was hit by a large gust of frozen wind, sending him down the corridor with a thud. Now the goblin was extremely angry as he got to his feet, gnashing his teeth.

"Stop getting in my way! Those brats are dying tonight and I don't care who I kill to get it done!" he screamed as he stormed back down the corridor too where a young woman in white was helping the yeti back to his feet. The woman turned out to be an angel that used magic to make a ice sword to her hands.

"You'll have to walk over my dead body before you get to my brother and sister" she said

The hobgoblin stared at her, his eyes widening in shock as he pointed at her. Holly watched his face become a mixture of shock, angst and disgust.

"You! You're dead! Your meant to be dead. The Boogieman killed you"

"What? Who are you? Why are you trying to kill Thistle and Dust?"

"YOUR MEANT TO BE DEAD! HE KILLED YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOUR DEAD!" the goblin screamed as he rushed at Holly waving his knife around. Holly blocked or dodged his attacks, but the goblin let out a black sand whip that wrapped around her leg and pulled sending her backwards to the floor. She hit her head hard on the floor and before she could get up, the goblin pounced on top of her bringing his knife down on to her shoulder. She went to scream but he grabbed her throat forcing her to look at him, his red eyes glaring madly at her.

"Why are you still alive?"

"The man in the moon bought me back, I don't know why" said Holly gasping for air.

"If he can't be alive I don't see why you should be allowed too" the goblin hissed as he twisted his knife before pulling it out. "All these years thinking I had save you from them..."

"I don't know what you're on about" she cried "Why are you doing this?"

"The same reason everyone becomes monsters for...revenge"

The hobgoblin went to bring the knife down on Holly chest when Phil, who had been leaning on the nursery door trying to stop his bleeding, came rushing foreword and smacking the hobgoblin off of Holly. The Hobgoblin rolled for a moment and struggled to his feet but Holly and Phil had already rushed in to the nursery and locked the door behind them. He ran to the door and placed his hand on it only to jump away as his hand felt burnt from the cold. Holly had covered the door in ice from the other side. His shoulders shook as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Big mistake" he giggled as he snapped his fingers, as the nightmare sand in the nursery came to life.

**-Line Break-**

"North, Bunny your children are wonderful! And if you ever need a babysitter..." said the Groundhog still under the effects of Dust's magic, North smiled as Bunny tried to hide his smirk behind his paw.

"You will be the first person we call" said North as he shook the Groundhog's hand goodbye. Most of the spirits and leaders had left, now it was just the guardians and Jack Skellington. As the Groundhog left, North turned to his mate shaking his head.

"If Dust's magic can do that to the Groundhog I'm worried what else it can do" he chuckled.

"At least we know he makes people happy..." Suddenly Bunny's ears went up.

"What is it?"

"A fight...near the nursery...THE KITS!" shouted Bunny as he took off in a run, the others running behind him. Later he was scold himself for not using the tunnels but right now he was only thinking about getting to the nursery. The smell of blood filled his nose, one yeti, the other Holly as he approached. As he turned the corner he saw a small goblin like creature snapping its fingers, as screams and cries were heard from the other side of the door.

"Get the hell away from there!" he shouted as he threw his boomerang. The creature laughed as he leapt out of the way as Bunny ran towards him.

"Now, now. You can either capture me or save your children. What will it be?"

Bunny paused for a second, the childish screams getting louder as the Hobgoblin giggled and went to stab Bunny while his back was turned. Luckily North appeared with his swords drawn, saving Bunny by a second.

"Aster, go to the children! Pitch go with him" North shouted as he fought the creature. Bunny thumped his foot on the ground, a tunnel opening up for him as Pitch disappeared in to the shadows. Bunny's heart was pounding like crazy as he jumped in to the nursery. The nursery was mainly dark, save the starlight coming from the outside window. Black sand was imprisoned in iced in various shapes as Pitch metalized from the shadows.

"Why the hell is your sand in here Pitch!" snarled Bunny as he smashed the ice trying to get to his children.

"I have no idea. I have nothing to do with this" insisted Pitch as he helped Bunny break though the ice. The infants cries were quieter now, hiccupping though their tears. Phil and Holly were both curled up on the floor with the children in their arms, holding them tightly. Pitch felt his heart stop for a moment seeing Holly's bleeding, as he fell to her side as Bunny swooped down also to look over her and the twins.

"Holly, Phil! What happened?" asked Bunny as he took Dust from Holly's arms, the small pooka shivering in its father's arms.

Phil spoke of how he had arrived and found the hobgoblin in the nursery and threw him out, as he rocked JJ in his arm, sending the small skellington back to sleep. Pitch lifted Holly slightly so she was now in his lap resting against his chest as she held Thistle.

"I came down here to check on the twins before retiring to my room, when I saw that thing attack Phil. We fought and he pinned me down and stabbed me. Phil knocked him off and we both ran in here for safety. Next thing we knew the sand was attacking us and the children. I froze it as best as I could and we tried to settle the children down as you two came in" continued Holly. "We need to get Phil to the infirmary quickly. He's bleeding heavily"

"You as well sweetheart" said Bunny cupping his adopted daughter face, looking at her shoulder "That looks really bad"

He then turned to Phil and rested a paw on his shoulder "Thank you so much Phil, for saving my kits, I'm sure North and I will find some way to thank you properly "

The Yeti nodded, his head dropping as he started to fall unconscious. The door to the nursery shattered as North came through it, looking around wildly before running over to his mate and children.

"Bunny are the children alright?" he asked as he fell to the floor beside them.

"Holly and Phil are injured mate, the kits are fine" said Bunny.

"JJ!" cried Jack Skellington as he walked in to the room. Phil lifted the small boy up to Jack, as he cuddled his sleeping son to his chest.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't think..."started North but Jack shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Sandy Claws. I know this wasn't your fault but what was that thing?"

"And what happened to it? Please tell me you killed it" said Bunny as North helped Phil to his feet.

"Sadly no. The creature disappeared in the shadows as the others arrived. Tooth and Jack are looking around the pole right now with the other yetis but it looks as if he has fled" said North as he walked Phil to the infirmary. Pitch following close behind with Holly in his arms. Everyone gathered in the infirmary as the yetis tended to Phil's and Holly's wounds.

"The place is clear North, sorry" said Jack as he joined them "Does anyone know what that guy was?"

"He looked like some kind of goblin but what I want to know is why is he using your nightmare sand?" said Bunny looking over at Pitch, holding his son tightly as he fell asleep. Pitch who had not left Holly's side glared at the Easter Bunny.

"You seem to forget that the Fearlings gave me my powers, they can just as easily give them to someone else"

"I thought you had full control of them?" said North holding his youngest daughter as she sucked on his finger.

"Clearly that is not the case. The some of Fearlings were not happy that I am working alongside the Sandman and Holly. They must have made a deal with someone, someone that has a grudge against you"

"But who? What would have Bunny and North done to deserve this?" asked Tooth.

"That's something we've got to find out" said North as he looked at Holly "Did the creature say anything Holly? Anything that could tell us his identity?"

"No...but he was shocked to see me alive. Kept saying I should be dead and that he became a monster for revenge"

"It's still not enough to go on" said North as he turned to Jack "Jack, send word out with the creature's description. Advise not to go near him and send word back of any sightings. We need to find him before he come back to us"

Sandy was floating over Holly, stroking her hair as a yeti sawed up her shoulder. He like Pitch was quite shaken at seeing the wound. He showed Holly a small ball of sand but she shook her head, she didn't want to sleep. He then showed her an image of his castle and pointed to it.

"Are you asking me to come back?" she asked looking from Sandy to Pitch.

"Holly, please come home with us. I know North and Bunny need help, but I'm sure they can spare you for a few days" said Pitch as he kissed her cheek softly. "We've missed you"

"I've missed you too" said Holly as she kissed them both, she knew they still had to talk things over but for now it was ok.

**-Line Break-**

It was a few weeks later before Bunny would allow the children to return to the nursery, rather than them sleeping in his and North's bedroom. North had put up as many protection wards as possible around the room, so that anyone other than Bunny would not be able to use their magic in that room. The door was replace with a stronger one with a magical lock. Also no one, other than those who North had named in the spell, were allowed in. Phil had lost his eye sight in his left eye was now back on duty. North had tried to get him to rest but the old yeti would not hear of it. As thanks for saving their children North and Bunny had made Phil the twins godfather, much to the yetis delight. Right now he was in the nursery with Bunnymund watching the twins, as North did his checks around the factory. Dust was now hopping around the room, getting in to all sorts of nocks and crannies, more often then not getting stuck as well. Thistle like Usagi had said was growing a lot faster now she was out of Bunny. She was now the size of a seven month old baby and was now sitting up on her own without aid. Now was the frustrating part for her, crawling. She would watch her brother moved around the room with great ease and would want to follow but her body did not want to co-operate. She would get to her hands and knees but could not seem to move forward. Dust had tried to help his sister along by head butting her butt in order to push her forward, but this seemed to only upset her more.

"Stop trying to grow up so fast you" said Bunnymund as he picked her up for a cuddle. She gave him a large gummy smile and giggled happily as he licked her face and checked her ears. Once they had been settled for their nap and leaving Phil to guard them, Bunny went to look for North, who was now in the globe room looking over some reports. Word had been sent out about the strange creature that had attacked but no one knew anything about it, and no one had seen it either.

"No news Mate?" asked Bunny as he joined North at the table. North sighed as he shook his head. He had spoken to Manny about it as well, but the man in the moon could tell him nothing.

"How are the little ones? Has Thistle crawled yet?" he asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Naw, and she's getting herself in a right old state about it. She really wants to get moving but hasn't figured out how to just yet, I think it will be any day now she'll start. Then when Dust starts to walk on his hind legs, it will start all over again"

"She'll get there in the end but we have to be careful that she doesn't get too stressed out because of her heart"

"I know. I'm just grateful that Holly was able to stop that nightmare sand from scaring them too much, otherwise Thistle might not have made it. Still gives me the shivers just thinking about it"

North stood up and kissed Bunny softly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "So do I love, so do I"

Bunny frowned for a moment and looked up at his mate "North, you don't think Pitch is in on it do you?"

"What?"

"Think about it! Who knows this place so well that they could tell that goblin how to get in? And the sand? That was his invention, how would the other guy know how to use it, if Pitch hadn't of taught him?"

"Aster that doesn't make sense. Pitch has turned over a new leaf, a good guy. He also can't go anywhere without Sandy consent or knowledge and the sliver manacles keep his powers to a minimum. So why would he help the goblin with his revenge?" said North.

"He did wipe out my people North, my family. Maybe he's using the goblin to make sure I don't repopulate my race"

North frowned as he stroked his beard as he thought, but then shook his head. "I think your wrong Aster, but if it makes you feel better we'll make sure he's never left alone with them"

"That's all I ask Mate" said Bunnymund as he hugged his mate back.

**-Line Break-**

Holly woke up in their large bed tangled up with Pitch and Sandy. She looked at the clock, four hours of sleep a new record for her. She sat up slightly and smiled at her two lovers. They had talked and she had explained and all was forgiven. The makeup sex had been mind blowing and she had been able to sleep again. But know it was time to get to work and her cop senses have been tingling since she got back. After a quick wash, she got dressed in a simple t-shirt and trousers with trainers and was about to leave when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going Holly?" asked Pitch, looking down at her, his gold eyes still hazy from sleep.

"I've just got a hunch about our goblin friend, so I want to check it out"

"A hunch?"

"Yeah. Who would have a grudge against you, North and Bunny? Who lost everything because of us? Joseph Markowitz"

" Markowitz? But he's imprisoned in an asylum, what would he have to do with this?"

"I don't know. If he can still see spirits and such, maybe he made a deal or something. It's just a hunch, could be he knows nothing about it"

"Wait a moment" said Pitch as he returned to the bed and shook Sandy gently "Sandy wake up, I need your permission to go with Holly"

Sandy gave him a slight dazed look but nodded before going back to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? it is morning out and you and sunlight don't get on" said Holly as Pitch came back to her.

"The asylum is quite a dark place, I should be fine as long as we go though the shadows" said Pitch as he took her hand and teleported them though the darkness. When the shadows lifted and Holly's eyes adjusted they were standing in a dark corridor with the lights flickering on and off. Screams of pain and madness echo around them as they walked slowly though the building, the smell of decay and cleaning fluids were overpowering. Holly couldn't help but stare at some of the patients that were left in their wheelchairs to drool and dirty themselves.

"This is awful. Where are the nurses?"

"Cut backs, I believe the county is in a recession. All that lovely fear and worry"

"You know sometimes I forget how twisted you are. Let's find Markowitz and get out of here"

They approached an office where police and doctors were talking and taking notes. A tall man with red hair and green eyes in a dark suite was questioning an elderly doctor.

"Why on earth did it take you almost a year to uncover Doctor Rashgad body?"

"It was stuffed in an air vent Detective Stone. In several pieces I might add" said the doctor hotly.

"I don't believe it" said Holly smiling brightly. "Andy Stone! I trained him, he was my partner for a few cases as well. Can't believe he has made detective"

"Ugly fellow isn't he" muttered Pitch, as Holly slapped his shoulder.

"What was Doctor Rashgad working on before his disappearance?" asked Detective Stone as he wrote down on his notes.

"He was mainly working on a patient called Markowitz"

"Called...Markowitz is dead? When did that happen?" asked Holly but Pitch simply shrugged as they continued to look on.

"You mean the guy that killed Detective Layton and tried to blame it on the boogieman?" there was a tightness to Stone's voice that made the doctor back off slightly. Holly went to go to Stone but Pitch took her hand and gripped it tightly as he shook his head.

"He blamed everyone from Santa Claus to the Easter Bunny. Even more so when his grandson died. Sent him right off the edge that did. Then one day he had this weird attack"

"Weird attack? Like a heart attack or something?"

"No. One moment he was sitting there simple talking to himself then started to choke. It was like he was having a fit of shorts but I've never known a fit to put someone in to a coma. He was in that coma for four years give or take a few months. Yet despite being in a coma, he was still a lot of trouble not to mention the weird things that happened to his body"

Holly and Pitch looked at each other in confusion, this was certainly not what they were expecting to hear about.

"What weird things are you talking about"

"His body just seemed to decay at first. Skin going yellow, teeth falling out even seemed to shrink as well. We let some of the trainees have a look at him, one of them was looking in his mouth when suddenly he screamed out in pain and his fingers fell to the floor"

"You just said..."

"I know what I just said Detective and this is what happened. One minute the man was gummy, not a single tooth. Then he had two rows of sharp razor teeth. Anyone that got near his body, got hurt. So Doctor Rashgad pushed to have his life support turned off. Took him years but he got it. That's night he took Markowitz down to the morgue was the night he disappeared"

"Did anyone report his disappearance?"

"Of course, and we reported the missing of Markowitz's body as well"

" Markowitz is missing as well? could he have done this?"

"Detective Stone, Markowitz was dead. Had been more of less for four years, his body only kept alive though science and his money"

"Then how can you explain his missing body and the murder of doctor Rashgad, if Markowitz didn't snap out of his coma and killed the doctor and walk out of here"

"The cameras for one, we looked over them, Rashgad went in but didn't come out, no one did. And two as I said Markowitz is dead"

"Well...thank you for your time. I might be able to piece together more once the body is looked over. Good day" said Detective Stone as he looked at his watch and then at the two rookies with him. "You two, bag up the body as best you can and take it to the lab. I've got to go an pick up my son so I'll be back at the office within an hour"

Pitch and Holly watched as everyone left the office to get on with their duties. Holly rang her fingers thought her hair and whistled low. "What did you make of all that?"

"Not much. We, like your friend, would only be speculating that Markowitz is alive and has become a goblin."

"True, but he does fit the M.O. He wants revenge for the death of his grandson and is blaming North and Bunny for it. Plus the timing fits as well, If Markowitz is alive and walking around, he would have gotten out just around the time Bunny got pregnant"

"We don't have any proof"

"I know...let's go home, we can talk to North about it later. See what he thinks"

Still holding each other's hands Pitch and Holly left, not once noticing the pair of red eyes watching them.

**-Line Break-**

Markowitz sat on the floor of the caves directly underneath the asylum, twiddling his knife between his fingers. A large Fearling appeared before him in the shape of a large cat, its red eyes glaring at him.

"You failed!" it hissed at him "You had the perfect chance and you failed"

"Things have changed...but my revenge has not. I need to think of a new plan"

"Forget the girl! She is one of them now"

"NO! They have twisted her in to a freak. Twisted her mind. I need a new PLAN"

"You'll only get one more chance. We will not accept another failure. No excuses."

"I understand. Believe me, By the time I'm though with them, there will be nothing left!"

**-Line Break-**

Time past quickly for Bunny and North now with the twins. By the time Christmas came they were both walking and saying their first words. When Easter came, both were more or less potty trained and started to grow their own personalities. Dust was the loud one, he loved loud music and to run around until he had no energy left and was often getting himself in to trouble. Thistle was the quite one, she could sit playing with her toys quietly for ages or looking at her picture books. The only time she had gotten in to any serious trouble was when she had gotten in to her father's paints, covering herself and every surface with them. Bunnymund, although cross had to admit, his daughter had talent for painting. North and Bunny had set up a schedule for them, as they did not want the twins under foot when their busy seasons came. So it was decided that they would stay with North from January till July then they would stay in the Warren for the rest of the year. Like all parents Bunny and North started to think about their children's futures. Thistle future was already decided and Bunny thought that Dust might be able to take over from him and be the new Easter Bunny, while North was busy making them swords to start training them in defence. But you see the problem with children is that they grow up and start having thoughts and ideas of their own. If Bunny and North were thinking they were going to have trouble with the Hobgoblin, they clearly were not ready for the trouble the twins were about to cause.

To be continued...

Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Family sticks and falls together

By End Of Grace

Chapter 5

North was happy but worn out. It had been two months since the children had been born and he had just finished the Christmas run. There had been many more nice children this year and he had been grateful for Jack's and Holly's help. Once the reindeer were settled and the last of the security rounds made, North bid good night to his two eldest children who went to their rooms and went to go to his own but he felt he couldn't as Bunny would not be there. Bunnymund knew that Christmas eve at the pole was no place for the twins to be so he had taken them to the warren. The plan being that Bunny would bring the twins back before the Christmas party so North could give them their gifts. Thistle was now crawling at a very fast pace and Dust was attempting to walk up right, with little success yet. He had missed interacting with the twins these last few months, but Christmas was important and he had left too much of it in Jack's and Holly's hands while Bunny was pregnant. It was the early hours of the morning and North was still awake. He could not sleep, he missed the warmth of his mate, and the excitement of seeing his children open their first Christmas presents. North got up and redressed as he picked up his sack, he would go to the warren and surprise them, after all he was Santa after all. He shook one of his snow globes and smashed it to the ground and walked thought the swirling vortex. He walked though the warren quietly, Manny's light was starting to fad as morning was starting to appear. He gazed down at Bunny's home and smiled as he saw several of the egg guards had taken their posts around the small mound. Clearly Bunnymund was taking no chances, not with the Hobgoblin still on the lose. The guards heads twisted as he approached and bowed slightly as he passed before returning to their usual position. He slowly crept down the hall and in to the nursery, placing down his sack gently as he walked over to the large crib where the twins were sleeping. Thistle was on her back with Dust curled up next to her, North smiled as he petted his son's fur and stroked his daughters hair. He had missed them so much, at least now he could spend as much time as he wanted with them, he could not wait to see how they reacted to their presents.

"Sleep a bit longer my treasures, I'll see you soon, but first I have to go and give your father his Christmas present" said North softly as he kissed them both on the forehead and went to his and Bunny's room. Their room was large with a large circle nest in the middle of it. It had been made of then softest feathers and grass that Bunny could get his paws on and North had to admit it wasn't so bad, though he did prefer his bed. There was an oak dresser and wardrobe and pictures hanging on the walls as North stripped down and climbed in to the nest next to Bunnymund. Bunny was laying on his fount and was softly snoring as North leaned down and kissed his head. He gently turned his mate over and smirked when he saw Bunny was sporting an erection.

"Looks like I get my Christmas present first this year" smiled North as he kissed down Bunny's neck and down his chest to his cock. He slowly licked up the hard penis and rolled Bunny's balls in his hand.

"North..." Bunny moaned in his sleep, as he scratched his chest with his paw and thumped his foot. North moaned around Bunny's cock, sucking on it, his tongue rolling over it in his mouth. Bunny gasped in his sleep and bucked his hips, his eyes fluttering open as cum in to North's mouth. North drank him down before releasing the semi hard cock and pulled himself up to look down at his mate. Bunny wrapped his arms around North's shoulders and rubbed himself against him.

"Hey Mate, as much as I loved the wake up call, wasn't you meant to wait until me and the twins back at the pole?"

"I could not sleep with out you my heart, plus I was impatient for my Christmas present" Said North as he kissed Bunny's cheek and started to position himself when Bunny pushed him back.

"If you want your Christmas presents Nick, your going to have to wait like all "nice" boys and girls. I was up till late with the twins because they wouldn't settle and would like to enjoy a bit more sleep before having to deal with them on their first Christmas"

North pouted but nodded as he curled up next to him, holding him tightly in his strong arms. Bunny rubbed himself against North's chest and quickly fell back to sleep. It was a few hours later that the twins awoke them. North had wanted to give them their gifts right away but Bunny put his foot down saying the twins would get to over excited over their new toys that they would not want to get washed or in Thistle's case dressed and make a fuss. Once the twins were fed, North gentle brushed Dust's fur while Bunny placed Thistle in a dark orange dress with a white trim, and brushed her brown hair carefully as not to catch her ears.

"There you go, you're such a pretty girl ain' ya? I'm going to have my work cut out for me when you get older"

Thistle just gave him a smiled and went back to trying to get the brush from him. Bunny gave her a kiss on her cheek and placed her on the floor next to her brother. North sat down on the floor as well as he opened his sack pulling out a large round present.

"This one is for you Dust" he said as he placed the gift in fount of his son. Dust looked curious and sniffed it. North smiled as he ripped the paper slightly for Dust, but was shocked when the twins burst in to giggles. Bunny looked at North for answers but the winter spirit simply shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what set them off either. He ripped the paper some more and the twins laughed even louder. North and Bunny soon joined in with their laughter as the blue and glitter ball was unwrapped. North rolled it slightly so Dust could see the glitter swirl in to various patterns inside. Dust squealed with joy as he leapt on top of the ball and rolled on top of it.

Bunny let out a small laugh "Looks like you got a winner there North, now how about...Where did Thistle go?"

Both guardians quickly scanned the floor and saw the small girl starting to crawl in to North's sack.

"AH! So eager!" laughed North as he pulled Thistle out and held her up to his face "You have to wait until I give you your gift, little one, otherwise I will have to put you on the naughty list next year"

The girl simply laughed at him as he placed her down and reached down in to the sack and pulled out a box with a ribbon. There was another round of giggles as the paper was ripped away and North opened the box and pulled out a large white rabbit plush. Thistle clapped her hands and smiled widely as he handed the rabbit and promptly placed its in to her mouth. North pattered her on the head and then sat on the large armchair, and crooked his finger to Bunny.

"Your turn Love" Bunny sat up expecting but North shook his head "There are rules you know Bunnymund, when Santa gives you a present personally, your meant to sit on his lap"

Bunny felt his face heat up but still he climbed on to North's lap. "Can't believe your making me do this in fount of the kits" He muttered as he adjusted himself on North's lap. North reached in to the sack and placed a large squeeze present on to Bunny's lap.

"Merry Christmas my heart" said North softly as he handed over the gift. Bunny looked at the gift and then at North, seeing the twinkle in his eyes, as he slowly undid the large bow and opened the box. He was confused at first looking at the odd knick knacks and books, but as he looked harder, he saw they were made by his people. They were statues, books, and various other things. Bunny swallowed a large lump that had built in his throat. "I thought...everything was destroyed...there wasn't anything left..."

"I made a few calls and such, paid for the others, others were giving to me in estrange for favours. I know that you would want to teach our children about your people and heritage. You like?"

"Mate, when was the last time I said I loved ya?" said Bunny as he kissed North's cheek. He could not believe North had found so much of his people's culture, one he thought he would never see again. He felt North shift beneath him and looked back at his eager face. "I guess you want your present now?"

"I thought I had to wait for tonight for mine?" North joked as Bunny slapped his shoulder as he got off of North's lap. He placed his gift down and stepped over the children to get to the mantel piece and reached behind a large photograph of their family and pulled out a small wrapped present and handed it to North. North looked curious as he unwrapped his gift, revealing a glasses case with a new pair of glasses. He looked up at Bunny who had picked up Dust and was patting down his fur as if he was trying not to show he was embarrassed.

"I noticed that your old glasses were looking a bit worn and that the glass had cracked. So I made them...Phil told me how you liked them and the strength of the glass and such...I know its not much not like your gift and..."

"I love them...just what I needed as well" smiled North as he placed them on and quickly pulled Bunny with Dust back on to his lap. He then leant down and scooped up Thistle to join them and hugged his family tightly. "This will be the best Christmas ever"

**-Line Break-**

The Christmas party was in full swing with all their friends and family there at the North pole. Everyone ate and drank a wonderful Christmas dinner prepared by the yetis, before gathering around the large fire to exchange gifts. The twins were spoiled of course, closely followed by JJ, who had become very close to the twins with his parents Jack Skellington and Sally Ragdoll. Jack Frost being the wonderful big brother had grabbed one of the large empty boxes, filled it with the discarded wrapping paper and placed the three infants in the box and started to zoom them around the room much to the young ones joy as they laughed along. North hummed happily as he watched his fellow guardians, friends and his children mix together. Tooth, Sally and Aphrodite were talking about girly things, Usagi and Seraphina were sharing a quite drink together, Bunny, Sandy and Jack Skellington were talking next years preparations while Pitch was on the sofa with Holly who was eating her fifth slice of chocolate cake. This confused North as he knew his daughter was not a great lover of sweet things, he also noticed that Pitch was concerned as well, as Holly got up to get some more.

"Pitch is everything alright?" he asked as he approached the nightmare king. Pitch looked up at North and then speared a glance at Holly who was talking to Phil as he handed her a plate of cookies.

"She says she just built up an appetite after going out and granting wishes this year. Yet she hasn't any of the years before, I think she may have come down with something..."

"Usagi is just over there, speak to him before the night is out, if anyone can help her its him"

"I'm surprised he came to your party all things considering..." smirked Pitch as North glared at him.

"we are still good friends. Nothing more"

Pitch shrugged as he looked over at Bunnymund. Bunny may never say it out loud or even admit it but he truly feared that one day Usagi would come between him and North. Although Pitch did not encourage that fear, he still delighted in its sweet taste.

"Jack! Bring your brother and sister here" called Bunny as one of the yetis brought in three bottles of milk "and JJ too. Its time for their evening bottle and bed."

Jack bought them over and Tooth, beating Aphrodite to it, picked up Thistle to feed her. Sally took over to the large armchair to drink his, while Bunnymund fed Dust.

"North, your little girl is a sweetie, she is going to be a real heartbreaker when she is older" said Aphrodite looking over at the small girl "but I noticed you never put the girl in pink. I know I've sent some things over in that colour"

"I know you have my dear and we are grateful" said North carefully not wanting to upset the goddess. "But Thistle is an autumn spirit, such a bright colour doesn't suit her at all. Even white looks misplaced on her"

"But what about for her hair or ears...surly you could use some pink ribbons" she pouted "If you let me look after her again I could..."

"Not going to happen Dite" said Bunnymund as he winded Dust against his shoulder. "Last time Thistle came back from yours, she had about three pounds of pick lace on her"

The goddess blushed "I only over did it a little and I..."

Suddenly the whole of the North Pole shock violently as ring loud knocks rang out. North grabbed Bunny wrapping his arms around him and their son, while everyone else ducked for cover. Once the ground had stopped moving, North looked around at is guests the cries of the three children filling the air.

"Everyone alright?" he asked as he walked over to Tooth taking the sobbing Thistle from her as he tried to sooth her fears. Everyone slowly got to their feet checking each other for injuries, before pulling out their weapons.

"What was that?" asked Jack Skellington holding his wife and son close "The Hobgoblin?"

"No" said Seraphina "That was a magic a lot stronger and older then he is. I recognise it.."

"Who is it then" asked North as some of the yetis come running in and rambling in their language so fast he could not make anything out. A cold wind blow in to the room and the air filled with a musky smell that reminded North of old parchment and abandon buildings.

"DUST! THISTLE!" an old croaky voice shouted out "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND FACE ME!"

An old man leaning heavily on his staff hobbled in to the room, his gray beard was dragging on the floor, his eyes were sunken in to his face and covered by his long gray eyebrows. He was wearing a thick ragged blue cloak with a small eggtimer around his neck.

"YOU BRATS!" He yelled before doubling over to cough, covering the floor and his beard in his spit. "GET OUT HERE, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Jack raised his crook in to attack position only for North to knock it out of his hands.

"But..."

"You can not fight him Jack...he's too powerful" said North quietly as he handed Thistle to Jack and walked towards the old man as Bunny came up behind Jack and placed his free paw on Jack's shoulder.

"But who is he? And why is everyone on edge?" asked Jack as he looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"Lets just say he's someone how can go head to head with Mother Nature and MIM and leave it at that" said Bunny as he pulled Jack closer to him, ready at a moment notice to get his children to safety. Jack looked shocked at this and stared at the wrinkly old man in disbelief. North bowed deeply before the old man and kept his eyes down cast in respect.

"Father Time, you honour us with your presence, please tell me why you wish to see my children so badly?"

"North! I told you didn't I? I told you not to have any children! But you didn't listen to my warning, and now they have only gone and done it!" the old man snarled and waved his staff around as he looked around the room. "I see you have already gathered everyone involved by the culprits. Hiding are they? Well not for much longer!"

Father Time pushed himself past North and walk further in to the room looking at everyone before pointing his staff at Jack Skellington.

"YOU! Bad enough when you stole Christmas and like they say the rotten apple never falls far from the tree. How just like your son to out do you though!"

Jack Skellington looked hurt and confused as he looked down at JJ who was quietly sucking his thumb. Father Time span around to Pitch who was holding on to Holly which Sandy standing slightly in fount of them both.

"Speaking of rotten apples, I would have hoped your son would have taken more after his mother and Sanderson then you Nightmare King. Lets us hope the sprog that your wife is carrying now won't take after their older sibling"

Holly blushed and placed her hands on her stomach as both Pitch and Sandy looked at her then back at Father Time glaring angrily. Time continued to circle around the room, muttering angrily under his breath until he stopped at Usagi.

"This is partly your fault isn't it! I bet anything it was you gave your mate the idea! Don't deny it!"

Usagi's jaw dropped as everyone looked at him, as he raised his paws in defence. Mother Nature shook her head and stepped towards Father Time, her arms crossed as she looked down at him.

"Time! You are clearly angry and upset at the children for something they have done"

"That's right! Their old enough to know better!" said the old man as he panted for breath, reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a flask and swigged from it, his breath now stinking of whiskey.

" Your too early Father Time"

"Oh...I'm early am I? Then the little monsters haven't been born then..." smiled the old man showing his rotten teeth.

"They are already born, at least JJ, Dust and Thistle are" said Seraphina brushing a stray hair away from her face. "and its seems Holly is all ready pregnant with my younger sibling as well"

"Bugger!" the old spirit grumbled before dragging himself over to Holly and placing his clawed hand on to her stomach. "Want to get rid of it? Trust me it will cause you nothing but..."

Sandy and Pitch smacked the old man away from her making the old man stumble backwards.

"Keep away from her" snarled Pitch as he wrapped his arm around Holly while Sandy shook his fists.

"You don't understand...they are going to commit a trouble crime! Their working for the Hobgoblin!" snapped Father Time.

The room went very quite as everyone looked at each other in shock. North shook his head and stepped towards the older man with a firm look.

"You are mistaken Guardian of Time. Our children would never join forces with that monster, he is trying to kill them, he has already made one attempt" he looked at his Mate and children. "They wouldn't do such a thing"

Father Time snorted as he pulled himself over towards Bunny and Jack, Bunny wrapping his arms tighter around his kits, who looked at the old man curiously.

"They may look all cute and sweet right now North, but you'll see, they will certainly bring you shame!"

"Alright that's it!" snapped Bunny as he handed Thistle to Jack, pushing the three of them behind him as squared up against the older spirit. "All you've done is come in here and started shouting and hollowing about the kids some time in the future commit a crime for a guy they wouldn't dream of working for. What is it they do that is so bad that it would get your pants in such a knot?"

The old man glared up at Bunny before sighing "They steel time...about fifty years worth"

Stealing anything from some of the older spirits was considered bad enough to be punished for, but to steal something as dangerous and precious as time was considered a death sentence.

Bunny looked at North who simply shrugged "Why would our children want to steel time? We're all immortal and so...Woah easy there mate"

Father Times seemed to lose his balance as he started to sway when Bunny caught him. The old spirit blacked out for a few seconds, panting heavily before coming around again. He looked up at the Easter Bunny in confusion.

"Bunnymund? What are you doing here? Oh...are we at the pole? You and North are not still fighting about the best holiday are you?"

"What? No, we're not fighting" said Bunny as he held him steady, he started to steer him towards seat when the old spirit stopped and looked over at the twins.

"Oh! What sweet looking children! Who's are they? Can I hold them?" asked Father Time as he sat down in a large chair.

"Err...am I missing something here or has the old guy completely changed his tune?" said Jack looking confused at the slightly bemused old spirit.

"Be more respectful Jack" said Mother Nature as she took Thistle from him and placed her on Father Time's lap "He is one of the oldest spirits in this world. At the beginning of each year he starts off as a young man, 6 months later he is a man in his prime and by the end he is as you see before you. Since this is the last week of the year he is suffering time shifts. One moment he's in the past other times the present or the past."

"Your a cutie, yes you are" cooed the old spirit as Thistle giggled at him and pulled at his straggly beard.

"So could he just be confused, you know about the kids, and the stealing of time?" asked Bunny who was watching Father Time like a hawk in case he dropped her. Dust was struggling in Jack's arms wanting to be with his sister and the odd man holding her.

"Easy Dust! Okay I'm putting you down" said Jack as he placed the small white pooka down and watched as he ran over to Father Time. The old spirit scooped him up in his large claw like hand and continued to talk in a childish fashion making the twins laugh. Seraphina shook her head at her fellow spirit antics and turned back to the guardians.

"He maybe confused, but even if you were to ask him in the new year what he was on about, he most likely won't tell you. I will say this though, the future is unwritten, so I suggest teaching the children the consequences of steeling time and warning them not to do it, if you wish to avoid it"

North nodded as he saw JJ walk over to Father Time as well not wanting to be left out. Father Time adjusted the twins so that JJ could join them on his lap.

"You three are the best of friends aren't you I can tell. And just you wait till Memphis is born, then the four of you will be no end of trouble for your parents, yes indeed"

A few hours later with Seraphina escorted Father Time home, while the others said their goodbyes. They had agreed not to talk about Father Time's warning until the children were old enough to understand, yet it seemed hard to believe that the children would do something so foolish, and if they did do it then why? Holly promised to visit Usagi the next day for a check up, with Pitch and Sandy standing very close to her. North said good bye to Tooth and Dite, shook Jack Skellington's hand and kissed Sally's cheek and bid them a good night. Bunny said he was going to place the children to bed and would see him in their room, after he made the rounds. Jack went round with North checking all the locks and wards before saying good night. North walked with a quick step to his room, knowing that Bunny was waiting for him. He opened the door and was met with quite a sight. Bunny standing by the bed, his body wrapped up in red ribbon, a large red bow around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Nick, want to come and open your present?"

North growled as he started to pull at his shirt, closing the door behind him, his blue eyes blazing with lust as Bunny laid down on their bed. They love making was loud and toe curling and went in to the small hours of the morning. North laid against his pillows with Bunny curled in to his chest, and thought that this was indeed the oddest but best Christmas he ever had.

-Line Break-

New year had come and gone and it was now Easter. Aster had been working in the warren for a solid month with small visits back to the pole to see his mate and kits. Thistle was now walking and coming in to words while Dust was almost speaking almost clearly. Bunny had been most upset when he heard that he had missed his daughters first steps, but seeing her runny in that unsteady way to greet him had bought tears to his eyes. Now he was faced a problem, having the twins around while he was in his rut. Originally the plan was for the twins to go and stay with their sister Holly at Sandy's dream castle by the shore. Yet with Holly now heavily pregnant and Bunny's fear that Pitch was working with the Hobgoblin, they were stuck for babysitters. Tooth had her job to do and could not take two weeks off and Jack used what was left of the cold weather to spend time with Jamie who was now a teaching assistant at a local primary school. So North had asked Phil and the other yetis if they minded keeping an eye on the twins while they were...busy. Phil and the others agreed happily, working out a router so they could all spend time with them and continue their work. North had expressed some concerned, as he and Bunny were know for being inventive when it came to their sex lives but Phil had assured him that they would make sure the twins would be well occupied and would not get in the way. Easter had been a rousing success, millions of eggs around the globe for the children of the world to find, and Bunny was running back to the pole. The twins were sitting around a small table covered with crayons and paper as Bunny jumped out of his tunnel.

"Well now what have we here?" he said as he stepped towards them. The twins head's snapped around and smiled widely as they leapt off their seats and ran in to his opened arms.

"DADDY" they shouted as they hugged him tightly. Bunny held them close to him and licked their faces, breathing in their scent deeply, he had missed them so much. He listen to Thistle speaking in mumbles while making out Dust's words as they told him about their day and how they missed him. The smell of cookies and sawdust alerted Bunny to the other person he had missed with all of his heart. He turned his head to see his mate come in to the nursery.

"Nicholas" he said still holding the twins in his arms.

"Welcome home my heart, I take it Easter went well this year?" asked North as he kissed Bunny's cheek.

"Papa! Daddy home!" said Dust as he nuzzled in to Bunny's neck.

"Papa! Daddy!" cried Thistle kissing them both, making both her fathers laugh. Bunny placed them back down by the table and knelt down to look at their drawings. Although the were childish drawings Bunny could tell his kits were going to be great artists when they grew up, it was only natural considering he and North were their parents.

"These are wonderful you two, do you think you can draw a picture just for me?" he asked. The twins nodded both grabbing their favourite colours and started to draw. Bunny stood up and walked over to North, smirking as he wrapped his arms around North's shoulders as he kissed his lips softly.

"Now Mate, while the little ones are busy, why don't you and me get our business started a little earlier this year?"

"Well I don't know..." started North but Bunny leant in and licked his neck and whispered in to his ear, making him relent "Alright. I'll ask Phil to watch them for an hour or so"

Bunny smirked as North went to get the yeti as he rejoined the children at the table to join in the colouring. A few minutes later, North came back with Phil who greeted the children with a simple pat oh their heads as they continued to draw.

"Ok you two, be good for uncle Phil alright? Me and your papa are going to have a private talk for a while but then we'll be right back ok?" said Bunnymund.

Dust and Thistle looked slightly upset with this and Dust asked "Your going again?"

"No son I'll still be here at the pole" Bunny reassured them "but I need to speak to papa alone ok? And afterwards we'll have dinner and a bath together ok?"

"Story?" asked Thistle looking up at her father with large eyes.

"Yes sweetheart and a bed time story. I promise" said Bunny as he kissed their foreheads as he took North's hand and led him away. Phil sat in the rocking chair as he watched the twins draw away. They loved to draw and many of their pictures were hanging in North's office. They had even given a few to him to hang in his room. He was slightly dosing when Fred, a brown and white yeti came in and started to moan that the elves had gotten in to the kitchen and had started a food fight with yetis on duty there and the place was getting wracked. Phil told him to sort it out himself but Fred pointed out that the elves were only afraid of him and North and would not pay attention to what he said. Phil looked over at the twins who were arguing over the red crayon. He would only be gone a few moments and if he closed the door the twins could not reached the handle so they would be safe. He told the children to behave and that he would be back in a moment and quickly followed Fred to the kitchen. Dust looked down at his drawing for a moment, frowned and scribbled some more green on to it before nodding.

"Done! You done This?" he asked his sister who was still hogging the red crayon.

"No"

"Done yet?" he asked again a few seconds later when he saw that she had stopped.

"Done" she smiled showing him her drawing before looking around the nursery then back at Dust "Show Daddy"

"Me too..." said Dust as he jumped off his seat and reached out to take his sister's hand. They walked over to the door where Dust handed Thistle his drawing before jumping up to grab the handle. It took him a couple of attempts but he finally pushed the handle down and opened the door. Dust took back his drawing and held his sister's hand as they walked down the hall that they knew led to their parents bedroom. Although it was only two doors down, it seemed like along way to the twins, who could just make out their parents voices coming from their door.

"Gods I missed this" they could hear they daddy panting "Missed you. I needed you to fuck me so badly"

The twins stood confused listening to the moans of their parents and the squeaking of the bed mattress. Thistle looked at her bother with a slight frown but Dust gave her a shrug, he didn't know what their parents were doing either. He gave her his drawing again and leapt up to the handle, opening the door, as they quietly walked in.

Bunny had climbed on top of North and slowly lowered himself on to his Mate's erection, North's hand's on his hips guiding him, until he felt North's ball sac beneath him. He clenched his muscles slightly making North moan as he leant down and kissed him.

"Gods I missed this, missed you. I need you to fuck me so badly"

"I rather you ride me Aster" moaned North as he reached for Bunny's cock and gave it a playful tug.

"Only because you like to see me bounce" smirked Bunny as he started to move himself slowly up and down North's cock, enjoying the feeling of being filled by his mate. Once they had gotten in to a rhythm, North stared to thrust in time Bunny movements, pushing his cock deep in to his mate, as Bunny pulled at his own cock.

"Come on you Kinky Elf, I want your cum deep inside me, filling me up" groaned Bunny as he felt his orgasm approaching. North was slamming into him now and had taken over from touching his cock, clutching it tightly as he milked it. North could tell by the way Bunny looked at that moment that he was about to cum, so he sat up to wrap his arm around Bunny's waist when he saw the twins standing by the door. North froze, his eyes widen in horror, but his body refused to move as Bunny released sending him over the edge as well. Bunny slumped against North's shoulder panting as he nuzzled North's neck. He was about to suggest another round when he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"Papa why is daddy bouncing on your tummy?" asked Dust curiously stepping closer to the bed. Bunny looked over his shoulder shocked and horrified to see the twins standing there.

"Dust! Thistle! Why are you...Damn it! North quickly the sheet!" shouted Bunny as North reached around him and pulled the sheet around them, to hide what they were actually doing. "Why are you two here? Where is Uncle Phil?"

"Don't know. Can I bounce on Papa's tummy next?" asked Dust as Thistle looked under the bed.

"Maybe later little one your daddy took a lot out of me" joked North his face burning red from embarrassment. Bunny groaned and rubbed his face, he was so embarrassed. and upset that the twins had caught them at it. He looked up and noticed that Thistle was looking in the drawers and bedside cupboard.

"Thistle love, what are you doing?"

"Looking" said the girl as she pulled open another draw and closing it again.

"For what?"

"Kinky elf...all gone" said Thistle with a big shrug of her shoulders. She had looked over the room but could not find the small elf her daddy had called out for. North chuckled uneasily as Bunny buried his face in to North's neck. There was a quite knock at the door and Phil shamefully came in, his eyes to the floor, as he muttered an apologue.

"We'll talk later my friend, but for now, could you take the twin back to the nursery? Little ones, its was very naughty of you to leave the nursery when you were told to stay put. Do not do that again" said North firmly to the twins "Now go with Uncle Phil and me and your Daddy will come and see your pictures in a moment"

The twins looked sad as they followed Phil out of the room, the yeti politely closing the door behind them. Both guardians let out a sigh of relief as they pulled apart.

"Well...that was..." laughed North rubbing the back of his head.

"Sweet MiM North, we've probably just traumatized our kits, its not funny" snapped Bunny burying his face in his paws.

"Oh my heart" smiled North as he pulled Bunny in to his lap and gently rubbed his back "The twins didn't see anything and are too young to remember this. It just means now that we have to make sure we lock the door" North hugged Bunny tightly kissing his cheek. "You can not be to upset with them searching us out Aster, they have missed you terribly"

Bunny cringed with guilt at the thought of his little ones missing him "Well they'll understand when their older. Besides once Dust is old enough I can start training him to be the next Easter Bunny, by then he'll probably be sick of me"

-Line Break-

By the end of the first week both North and Bunny were at their wits end. The twins were not use to having both their parents around and were acting was a great problem for their parents who needed some alone time to deal with Bunny's rut. North could count on both hands how many times they had almost been caught be one twin or the other and Bunny was ready to exploded to the point were he was releasing all to quickly at North's touch. It was coming into the second week of Bunny's rut when Jack Skellington arrived.

"Hello Jack, what brings you here?" asked North helping the twins with a puzzle.

"Hello Sandy Claws, me and Sally were wondering if the twins would like to visit JJ in Halloween town for a change since we always come here?" said Jack as he handed a small puzzle piece to Dust. Bunny and North looked at each other and had a silent conversation between them. On one hand, the twins would be out the way for the rest of Bunny's rut but on the other hand Halloween town was not exactly the safest of places, not to mention the food. Bunny sent North a pleading look and North nodded.

"Jack, we actually have a favour to ask of you, would you mind having the twins for the week?" said North as he stood up from the floor.

"The week? Why?"

"You see...um..." North pulled Jack to one side so that the twins would not over hear him talking, not wanting the them to pick up any of his vocabulary as Thistle was still asking where "Kinky Elf" was. Jack listen intently and nodded when North finished.

"I'll go back and check with Sally first, but I don't believe it to be a problem" said Jack as he rushed back to Halloween town.

"Good, give us enough time to prepare" said North quickly making a mental list of this for the twins to take with them for food as well as a bag of clothes for Thistle. Jack came back an hour or so later to find the twins were ready to go and a list of instructions from Bunnymund as well as two threats about what would happen to him should anything happen to his kits.

"Thank you for doing this Jack, if you ever need a babysister for JJ..." said North as he patted Jack on the back.

"Err...actually Mr Sandy Claws, that's kind of the reasons we've agreed to this..." said Jack almost putting his arms in knots. "Me and Sally we hoping...that is if you don't mind..."

"Spit it out Skellington!" snapped Bunnymund who was feeling extremely horny and edgy. North gave Bunny a sharp look but gestured for Jack to continue.

"Well...me and Sally...that is...We'll look after the twins for you but in return we ask that you look after JJ the week before Halloween" asked Jack slightly flustered.

"Ah, for holiday preparations and wedding anniversary?" asked North chuckling as the redness in Jack's cheek bones "Of course we will do it"

Bunny sat back on his hunches as he did up Thistle coat and brush down Dust's fur. "Ok you two, your going to be staying with uncle Jack and Aunt Sally. You do as your told. No arguing about bed time and we'll see you at the end of the week ok?" The twins nodded as they took Jack's hands as Bunny stood up "I mean it Skellington, anything happens to my kits while in your care, all they'll find of you will be a rib bone!"

"They'll be fine I promise! We'll have lots of fun" said Jack as North quickly said goodbye to the twins by kissing their foreheads. The twins waved goodbye as Jack closed the Christmas tree door behind them, leaving North and Bunny on their own.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Bunny looking at where the tree portal had been.

"They'll be fine. Fatherhood has really done wonders to Jack, made him more responsible" said North as he hugged Bunny close to him "He'll take care of them while I take care of you"

"Sounds good to me Mate" purred Bunny as he turned to start stripping North of his clothes.

**-Line Break-**

Thankfully the following week later went with out a hitch for Bunny and North and the twins came home filled with stories of the things they got up to with JJ in Halloween town. It was still pretty much quite for the following year with no signs of the hobgoblin. When North and Bunny were not busy they spent a lot more time with the twins and take them on outings. It was the last weeks of May that Bunny noticed something alarming on Thistle's back. Too small bones sticking out of her back. A quick examination from Usagi revealed that Thistle was growing her wings.

"It could simply be because she was born early or because she was so crammed inside of Bunnymund that she did not developed them sooner. I suggest letting her run around in a very large vest for a while until her wings come out. I'll come back then to pin them"

"What? You ain't mutilating my daughter!" Bunny snapped as he snatched his daughter up from the examining table.

Usagi rolled his eyes "Its a temporary thing Bunnymund. Unless you want your baby girl flying around and falling from what ever heights she flies to or what ever hard, sharp pointy objects as well. Also her heart isn't as strong as I would like it to be..."

"Alright, alright, you made your point! But I don't like it"

It was mid June when Thistle's wings finally sprouted. North and Bunny had awoken to a large crash and their daughters screams and quickly ran to the nursery. Dust was just waking but Thistle having woke up had decided to try her new wings out and fly over her bed. Wither out of being tried or maybe catching herself on something Thistle had fallen to the floor with a thump. Bunny quickly fussed over her while North checked on Dust.

"Its ok was only a small bump, it will get better soon, I promise. Looks like we're going to have to get auntie Tooth to give you lessons on how to miss the ground huh?" said Bunny as he hugged her, being mindful of her wings.

"You know what this means Aster, we're going to have all of her tops and dress altered for her to wear" Said North as he stroked Dust fur, carefully so that Dust's dust did not go over him.

"Damn...well you could just cut some slits in to this old vest for now, we can't have her going around topless"

North nodded as he took the vest and looked at his daughter's wings "Their really cute wings"

"Of course their cute mate just like our little girl here!" smirked Bunny as Thistle giggled.

It was a few days later some of the yetis were watching the twins in the toy workshop while North and Bunny went to the warren to collect some of Thistle's clothes and probably some alone time as well. The twins were having a ball playing with the many toys when one of the yetis decided to try out on of North's new prototype planes. Thistle was watching it with delight and then suddenly took off after it.

"Look Dust! I'm like a plane!" she laughed as Dust egged her on.

"See if you can fly up to papa's hot air balloons" he shouted as he watched her fly higher. The yetis began to panic they shouted at her to get down and others went and got a sheet to hold underneath her in case she fell. Phil was shouting at the yetis to calm down otherwise they would only upset the fairy who seemed unaware at the moment at the danger she was in. Thistle was now tried and wanted to rest, so she sat down on the beam that helped hold the glass ceiling up.

"Dust! Look how high..." she then looked down and saw how high she was. Fear gripped her as she continued to wrapped her arms around the beam. "UNCLE PHIL! HELP!"

Phil rubbed his fur, trying to think, they didn't have a ladder high enough nor did they have time to build the scaffolding they used to wash the glass with. Shaking his head, knowing this could mean that North would turn him in to a throw rug but he had no choice. He went over to the control panel and pulled the switch down setting off the aurora borealis to summon the guardians to the pole.

Bunny finally placed the last top in to the bag and sighed "Jezz, when did Thistle get all these clothes? We spent more time sorting them out, deciding what still actually still fitted her and everything. When did our girl get so big?"

"I blame her big sister Holly" joked North as he slung the large bag on to his back "Most spirits have only few outfits while she has a huge wardrobe, Thistle must be coping her"

"Really?" smirked Bunny as he followed North out of his home and in to the warren "So its got nothing to do with her papa spoiling her with really cute outfits?"

"No more then her daddy does I'm sure" laughed North "Now how should we get back...globe?"

"Naw mate lets use the...what in the world?" exclaimed Bunny as he looked at the colourful sky. North looked as well his jaw dropped as he let go of the sack.

"I told Phil he could only use that in emergencies...Bunny Tunnel now!"

Bunny opened the tunnel quickly and quickly ran down it with North sliding after him. Bunny's heart was thumping loudly in his chest, his teeth gritted, his claws extended. He was going to kill the hobgobin if he so much touched his kits. He leapt out on to the workshop floor to see all the yetis gathered around the globe pointing to the ceiling and yelling.

"Right! Where is he! I'll knock his block off" he growled as he pulled one of his boomerangs from his belt. All the yetis started speaking at once all pointing and shouting.

"Enough! I can't understand..."

"DADDY!"

Bunny's ear shout up at the heart breaking scream, his eyes scanning the room until he looked up and saw his little girl clinging to the high beam like her life depended on it. North then slid in to the room and struggled to his feet and get his baring's.

"What is it? What is going on? Phil I told you..."

"CRIKEY! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! GET HER DOWN FROM THERE!" shouted Bunny dropping his weapon as he called out to Thistle "Hang on sweetie Daddy coming"

"Daddy I'm scared!" Thistle wept, Bunny's ears picking up her heart fencing sobs. He looked around the globe room and could not see a way to climb high enough to get to her. North glared at Phil his face red with anger his hands clinched in to fists.

"How did this happen? Why was no one watching her? And where is Dust?"

Phil raised his arms in defence and quickly informed them that she had flown after one of North's planes and that he sent out the signal to hopefully get them but also the Tooth fairy or Jack Frost since both of them could fly and get her down. Dust seeing that his sister was stuck got upset and was quickly taken to his room. North nodded as he watched Bunny climb the globe to get closer to Thistle and try to calm her down.

"Get every pillow, quilt, soft toy that we have and pile them up underneath her. If she falls I want her to land safely" snapped North as the yetis and elves rushed to do as he ordered.

"Thistle its ok. Papa and Daddy are here and soon auntie Tooth will be here and she'll get you down ok?" said Bunny trying to keep the panic out of his voice as he watched his daughter struggle on the beam.

"Daddy...my chest hurts..." Thistle cried her small hand rubbing her chest. Bunny felt his own heart stop for a moment as he looked back at North who was now ordering the yetis to get the infirmary ready. They knew since Thistle's birth that her heart was weak and tried to keep her from getting to excited or overexerting herself. Now from exhaustion and fear it would seem their daughter's heart was about to be put to the test.

"Ok...ok...Thistle sweetheart, I need you to listen to me, I want you to take deep breaths slowly. In and the out ok? Can you do that for Daddy?"

Bunny watched his daughter intently as she tried to control her breathing. He never felt so helpless, not even that time he turned in to a small bunny when he lost Easter, nothing compared to this. His heart was pounding and his eyes were watering up. His little girl was scared and in pain and he couldn't do anything. Where the hell was Tooth? Or Sandy or Jack for that matter!

"Well what do we have here?"

Bunny felt his heart stop for a moment as the shadows shifted around the ceiling as a tall figure in black stepped out on to the beam where Thistle was. Thistle blinked and looked up to see who was there "Uncle Pitch"

Pitch knelt down on the narrow beam, a soft smile on his face, trying not to frighten the child anymore then she was.

"As delicious as your fear is my dear, I think your fathers would much rather you on the ground, shall we go?"

Thistle nodded letting go of the beam as Pitch lifted her up in to his arms. Pitch felt his power swirling inside of him, getting strong by the moment as he fed of the fear of Bunnymund and North. Who knew the fear from a frightened parent could be so strong.

"Pitch for gods sake get her to the infirmary" shouted Bunny still looking terrified as he saw Thistle flow in Pitch's arms.

Pitch frowned and looked down at the small fairy in his arms and felt her pause. It was weak...far to weak for a little girl. With a sharp nod, Pitch disappeared in to the shadows, Thistle still in his arms. Bunny leapt off the globe and raced with North to the infirmary praying that the boogeyman had taken her there and not to the hobgoblin like he had seen in his nightmares. When they got there Thistle was already hooked up to the heart monitor and respirator. Pitch was standing over her with his arms crossed as the yetis worked around him. Bunny was quickly at his daughter's side, petting her hair and licking her face clean. North patted Pitch on the back.

"Thank you my friend. That was truly the most frightening thing I have ever experienced"

Pitch snorted "I feel as if I just been insulted rather then thanked"

North let out a small weak laugh "Wait until Memphis starts flying or trying to make dreams or nightmares"

Pitch paled at the thought before looking over at Thistle "I thought her heart would have grown stronger by now"

"So did I. It may have simply be because she was scared"

"What about when she is older? Will she be able to perform her duties?"

"We will see..." said North as Tooth flew in to the room, panting and trying to catch her breath.

"North! I flew as quickly as I could! What's happened? Was it the Hobgoblin?"

"Everything is fine now Tooth. Thistle decided to try out her wings and got stuck on the ceiling beams. We were hoping to speak to you about lessons in a few days but it seems our girl is impatient"

"Of course North I would be delighted" smiled Tooth as she floated over to Bunny "Once she is well enough, we'll start and I'm sure with in a few days she'll be flying circles around you both"

Pitch couldn't hold back his laughter at the look of horror on both North and Bunny's faces.

**-Line Break-**

A few days later, Thistle was up and about again feeling fine, sadly Bunny was not. He was a bundle of nerves, every time he saw her wings flatter he would catch his breath, if she was out of his sight for a second he would stop everything to look for her and the one time he saw her flying a few inches off the ground he yelled at her to get down. In the end North suggested that they take the twins back to the warren to stay until Thistle had her lessons, that way there was nothing to high for her to get stuck or for them to climb. This seemed to ease Bunny a little bit, though he still told Thistle she was not to fly until she had her first lesson with Tooth. When her lessons did start, she stayed at Tooth's palace, so Dust was on his own. This was fine at first, having his parents all to himself but he quickly got bored. So North asked Jack Skellington if JJ could visit. The few times Dust and JJ had met, the boys had bonded and became close friends. JJ came over, bringing his comics and a few books about Holloween town that Dust asked him to bring. The boys laid on the floor reading comics arguing over their heroes and who was better. Dust showed JJ around the warren and the Egg warriors that guarded it. JJ was amazed at all the colour and loved chasing the egglets around. Bunny was a lot calmer these days and suggested that they have a picnic near one of the pools. The boys helped set everything up when North arrived from the pole with two new water pistols. It was all out war as long as they stayed with in the adults sight and not squirt them.

"HA! Missed me!" laughed Dust as he dogged one of JJ's shots and firing one of his own hitting the other boy in the face.

North laughed as he watched the boys from the safety of the picnic area. "Our boys has great aim! He'll be an excellent fighter when he is older"

"He'll need to be if he's going to take over from me but then having excellent skills is natural to us Pookas. We make the best fighters and the best lovers."

"Couldn't agree more with you my heart!" said North as JJ snuck up on Dust and soaked him with his pistol. "We might need to go back and get some towels"

"I'll run back and get some, I'll be quicker, need anything from the hut?"

"Some more cookies?"

"Don't ya think ya had enough? Ya polished off that whole plate mate" North stuck out his bottom lip and pouted as Bunny rolled his eyes. "Fine but only a few. Seriously Nick your as bad as the kits"

"When it comes to cookies that is not a bad thing"

Bunny ran off back to the hut while North laid back and started to doze off.

"Time out" shouted Dust as he waved his gun in the air "Need to fill up"

"Same here" said JJ as they both laughed and joked as the reached the pool. "This place really is amazing, my dad would love it"

"This place is great but my favourite place is my dad's workshop at the pole"

"My dad is always goes on about Uncle North's workshop. I sometimes think he like it more then Halloween town" said JJ as he leant down and scooped up some water and threw it at Dust "Sneak attack!"

"Why you..!"

The boys began splashing each other as fast as they could. Dust began leaning closer to the water to try and get JJ wetter when he lost his balance and fell in.

"Dust!" shouted JJ as the small pooka rose to the surface and started to panic.

"JJ! Help" cried Dust as his head went back under. JJ had only recently started to learn how to swim and could paddle at best but that did not stop him from jumping in to save Dust. He swam over and pulled his friend towards him holding him above the water.

"Uncle North! Help!"

"Papa! Papa!"

North groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up "Boys, no need to yell dah? I'm only..."

North's eyes widened as he saw the boys struggling to stay afloat in the water. He leapt to his feet and ran over to the bank and jumped right in.

"JJ, on to my back, Dust hold on tight to me"

JJ moved around to the back of North and wrapped his bony arms around North's neck while Dust clung to North's shoulder, shivering and crying. North slowly swam back being careful not to knock the boys about as he got them back to land. Once both boys were safe, he climbed on to the bank, panting for breath. Both boys were shaking, tears streaming down their faces and snot from their noses.

"What were you thinking!" panted North angrily "How many times have me or your father told you about playing by the water edge?"

"Sorry...I'm sorry papa" Dust cried holding out his paws. North sighed as he scooped Dust up and hugged him tightly.

"I know son, I know, promise me you won't do that again Dust. I do not think my heart could take losing you"

"I'm sorry papa I'm sorry"

North patted Dust back and noticed JJ was shriving and opened his arms to let him in as well. JJ quickly joined Dust against North chest sharing what little body heat the man had to offer.

"JJ I am in your debt, you saved Dust, thank you! You must certainly be on nice list this year"

"T.. ..thank you Uncle North" JJ shook as he tried to talk as his teeth chattered "I'm so cold"

"I know lets get out of our wet clothes" Said North as he put the boys down "Bunny will be here soon with towels, Dust you can shake...NO DUST!"

Dust went down on all fours and shook his body dry, water and his magic dust scattered all over JJ and North. North felt the magic taking over as a giggle escaped his lips, JJ was already bent over giggling like mad, Dust looking up at him sheepishly.

"What the? What is the name of Easter happened? And why are you laughing?" asked Bunny as he knelt to the floor wrapping a towel around Dust and tossing North a towel as well.

"Ha ha...it's just...ha ha ha...accident...and Dust...ha hahahahaha" North could not contain it anymore as he wrapped the towel around JJ who was laughing with him. Bunny frowned as he rubbed the towel up and down Dust "You hit them with your dust didn't you?"

"Sor..sorry...so..so..cold" Dust sniffed "Just..."

Bunny hugged Dust and lifted him in his arms as North did the same to JJ and carried them back home.

-Line Break-

Bunny sat down on the edge of his nest his head buried in his hands. Once North had gotten over Dust's dust effects he told Bunny what happened. He tried to act like normally around the boys but North knew that Bunny was shook up. When he saw Bunny was starting to crack, he told him to have an early night and he would sort the boys out, get them bathed and put to bed. Bunny had been grateful as he went to their room, tears already staring to roll down his muzzle. He been worried for the last two years thinking the Hobgoblin was going to come and kill his kits and in the course of one week they almost get themselves killed by accident. Was it his fault? He had not been there when his kits needed him most, so it must be his fault, he was a terrible parent. Both his kits could have died and it was all his fault. Bunny barely noticed the bedroom door opening as North came in and sat beside him. He placed his arm around Bunny's shoulders and held him tightly.

"Aster..."

"Don't say it! I don't want ta hear it" snapped Bunny jerking himself away from North.

"Accidents happen my heart, children have those all the time, its..."

"Accidents are things like broken bones or smashing one of your ice sculptors North! Not almost dying because we were not there to keep an eye on them"

"How can you think that Aster? Thistle had an army of yetis and elves watching her, but no one could have foreseen her going that high and getting stuck. And Dust? We have told him time and again about not playing so close to bank. We trusted him to listen and he didn't"

"So your saying it must be our kits fault!" growled Bunny his teeth bared as he glared at his mate.

"I'm not saying that! I'm saying things happen. Children don't always remember the rules because they get too excited and things happen. Like Memphis and his temper tantrums, no matter how many times Pitch and Sandy tell him not to do it, he still does it, its the same thing. Thistle will always have a weak heart, she will learn to live with it and watch out for signs that she needs to rest. Dust will learn how to swim, we can give him lessons, Thistle too. But there will always be other things Aster. There is weapon training, you know how dangerous that can be, there will be visits to the world outside, many dangers there too. We can only warn them, teach them and help them...but we can not protect them from every little thing. We can not smother them in wool or bubble wrap, they will only hate us for it and then go looking for danger"

Bunny ran his paw over his ears "Maybe we ain't cut out to be parents North"

"Bunny your talking nonsense, your in pain and upset, not thinking clearly"

"Maybe but mate our kits lives have been in danger since they were born and..."

"And nothing Aster. Even without the hobgoblin threatening our family, our children would still face these dangers, with or without us" North sighed and cupped Bunny's face making him look at him "And really Aster, would you really be with out them?"

Bunny shook his head and buried it in to North's neck as they held each other tightly.

"No mate, I love them to much, I couldn't live with out them"

"Neither could I my heart, the same goes for you too, if you were gone...I would not wish to go on living"

Bunny gave a weak laugh "How can you make something so morbid sound so sweet Nick?"

"Because it comes from my heart Aster. Now come, lets go to bed, tomorrow is new morning. We can take the boys to Tooth's palace and see how Thistle is doing with lessons"

Bunny helped North out of his clothes and climbed in to the nest with him. Sleep seemed to be a long way off, but in North's arms Bunny knew everything would be fine.

Four years later

"THISTLE! DUST! Hurry, Memphis and Jack will be here soon, and you two are still not ready!" said North exasperated as he yelled in the hallway between his daughter's and Son's rooms. Dust's room looked like a bomb had hit it, toys every where and his bed unmade. Thistle room was semi tidy in the sense that all her drawers and cupboards could not be open from where she had crammed her stuff in to them.

"Papa, please can I stay? I won't be in the way I promise" asked Thistle as she stepped out of her room holding her tatty rabbit. She was now just under North's waist in height, a slim frame with long brown hair that covered her long brown bunny ears. She was in a short denim dress with an orange t-shirt underneath with simple trainers on her feet. Her wings over the last few years had grown and so had her confidence in flying.

"Thistle we have been though this the last three years running. You have to go, because of your father's yearly illness, and you can not be here for that. Besides this time Memphis will be there with you as well" said North as he looked down at his daughter. "Please tell me you have packed?"

Thistle nodded but did not look up at him as she went back in to her room to get the her case.

"Ready papa" shouted Dust as he came out of his room. His sliver marking had full come out now, as well as turning the tips of his ears, his nose and his tail. His white fur was sticking out in various places as if it had never been brushed. He had some control over his power now, his dust not only made people happy he could also make it so they would be honest and unable to lie. He had also learnt how to swim and could now swim a few lengths before getting tried.

"Your not going anywhere young buck until you brush your fur" said North firmly "and straighten up your room as well"

"Aww Papa!" moaned Dust as he stomped back in to his own room to grab his brush. "Papa, will Dad be on time to see us off with our Easter eggs?"

"Yes he will, but you won't be getting egg if you are not ready!" sighed North as he looked at his watch. "Your older sister should be here by now, I'm going to the globe room to greet her and Memphis. You two come when your ready"

Dust waited until he could no longer hear his papa's footsteps before putting down the brush and going over to his sister's room.

"This? You ok? What did papa say?" he asked as he looked at his sister who was curled up on her bed.

"He says I have to go" She muttered looking down at the floor. Dust slumped his shoulders and ran his hand over his ears. He did not think that papa would change his mind but they had both hoped after three years of begging that he might relent. Dust pulled his sister in to a hug "Stay very close to me or JJ okay This? Of try and stay indoors as much as possible. Hey with Memphis there it might not be so bad"

Thistle and Dust knew that having Memphis there would not be a good idea and that Jack and Sally would insist that they all played together outside as well.

"Come on sis, papa is waiting for us"

North arrived to see Holly and Pitch stand over a small boy holding a small suitcase and chatting softly to him. Memphis was small and thin with his pale skin and wild black hair. Bright green eyes sparkled when he saw North and ran to the him.

"Memphis! Have you been a good boy?" asked North as he hugged the small boy. A golden sand image of a thumbs up appeared above the boy's head. "Ha! That is what I like to see! Holly, Pitch welcome"

"Hello dad, where is Dust and Thistle? I thought that they would be running around impatiently" said Holly as she looked for her younger siblings.

"They'll be here soon...I hope. Jack and JJ will be here soon as well" said North just as the Christmas tree door appeared and opened letting JJ and his father though.

"Here's the bonehead now" said Pitch his tone full of disapproval. He did not want his son socialising with the other holiday leaders, it was bad enough that he had to put up with the other guardians but at least he could stomach them. Yet for some reason his son had a very large soft spot for the Halloween leader's bone idle son, and had picture begged his three parents in to letting him go with Thistle and Dust to Halloween Town. Holly and he had gone to ask Jack and Sally if they would mind having Memphis as well. Sally and Jack said it would be fine and that they would be happy to have him. Like Bunny, Pitch pulled Jack aside and promised that if anything happened to his son, nightmares would only be the start of his problems. When Memphis saw JJ, he flew from North's arms right over to the skellington boy and tackled him for a hug. JJ was in ripped jeans and matching t-shirt with black and spider web trainers.

"Hey Memp! Ready?" asked JJ as he hugged the small boy tightly.

"Thank you for having him at such short notice Jack. The moment I told him you sad yes, he conjured up that case and hasn't let it go" said Holly as she shook Jack's hand, glancing at her son.

"I'm happy to do it miss Holly. Memphis is no trouble at all" sad Jack "Are Thistle and Dust ready too go?"

"We're here uncle Jack" shouted Dust as he and his sister entered the room dragging their cases. Holly floated over to them and kissed their right cheeks and exchanged some small conversation before returning back to North. JJ still holding Memphis looked at Thistle's case.

"I thought you said you would talk to your parents about staying This? They've been hanging around my home since this morning waiting for us" he said while Memphis looked confused with a large question mark.

"I tried...but he wouldn't have it" she said softly so the adults would not hear her.

"We'll explain later ok Memphis?" said Dust seeing how concerned the young dream lord was acting. The boy nodded in JJ 's arms, quite happy to stayed in that moment, until Bunny appeared. He looked a bit worn out but that was not surprising since he had only just finished his Easter rounds. His fur had turned a bit more white over the years, mainly due to stress and keeping up with the twins but mostly he was fine, well as fine as anybody could be, before they went in to their rut. The smell of his mate was already tingling his nose and his body heat rose when he set eyes on North. He licked his lips and winked at him before turning his attention to the small group of children.

"Hey my little gumbies! Who wanted their eggs?."

Three of the children roared yes loudly while Memphis had a large arrow pointing at himself. Bunny laughed as a he quickly handed each of the a large chocolates egg each with their own favourite filling. He then handed to basket to Dust with the promise that he would share the rest equally as he kissed the twins goodbye.

"Once I'm all better why don't the four of us take a picnic to the warren and have a nice day. Then maybe we can have a movie night or something" promised Bunnymund as he used his claws to quickly groom Thistle's hair.

"You guys may not want to come home, after all, the other children of Halloween town are waiting for you to play with" said Jack as he reopened the door to his home. Nobody noticed the way Thistle flinched as she followed her friends and brother though the portal.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Family sticks and falls together

By End Of Grace

Chapter 6

Pitch and Holly quickly said goodbye, wanting to get back to Sandy before their evening duties, leaving Bunnymund and North happily alone. Bunny wrapped his arms around North's waist and licked his neck. North sighed with content and rested his head against Bunny's shoulder.

"You seemed warn out Mate, kits running circles around you again?" joked Bunnymund as he slowly undid North's shirt. North rested one of his hands to just under Bunny's tail, pressing against a very sensitive muscle, making the pooka weak in his knee joints while the other stroked his cheek.

"They were hard work, Dust to eager to go, Thistle begging to stay again."

Bunny pulled North's shirt open and ran his tongue along his collar bone, his paws tweaking the man's nipples. "Again? Did she give you a reason this time?"

"No...just looked away, we certainly have an odd little girl, always quite"

"North, she is a little girl surrounded by men, Holly is hardly ever around these days, with her hands full with Memphis, she has hardly any girls to talk too" purred Bunny enjoying the feel of North's rough hands though his fur. "Now less talk and more action I think"

North smirked as his kissed Bunny's lips and started to lead Bunny to their room "I couldn't agree more my heart"

Bunny pouted that he had to wait but after being caught by the twins and several yetis that one time, Phil had made it quite clear that there was to be no more open sex in the pole, behind locked doors was fine like the study and such but the globe room was out of bounds. Once they were in their room Bunny quickly rid North of the rest of his clothes and pushed him down on to their bed. It had been months since they were like this, Easter had really been a big one this year so Bunny had often stayed over night at the warren working, leaving North and the twins alone. On the few nights he had come back he spent it mostly with the twins, catching up on their days and such, and when it came to North both were to tired to do anything but curl up together to sleep. Now with the twins gone and Easter finished for another year, he could spend some time alone with his Mate and catch up on more interment activities. North rolled Bunny beneath him, kissing him and petting him while they erections rubbed together. Bunny inhaled North scent, cinnamon, cookies and something unique to North alone, as he ran his paw though North's white hair which had grown past his shoulders. North reached over to the cabinet and grabbed the lube, quickly pouring some in to his hand, while Bunny adjusted himself and spread his legs.

"Just oil yourself up Mate. I need your cock in me now" moaned Bunny bucking his hips. North shook his head as he pushed one of his oiled fingers in to his Mate's entrance.

"No my heart. Its been too long between our love making and I do not wish to hurt you, not when your about to enter your rut" said North pushing a second finger in and moving it about, loosening Bunny's muscles. "Just be a little patient"

"You can't blame me, you've made me addicted to your cock, so naturally I'm impatient" groaned Bunny as North pushed three fingers against his prostate.

"So naughty my Rampant Rabbit" smirked North as he poured more lube over his cock and removed his fingers from Bunnymund. He lifted Bunny's legs up over his shoulders and slowly pushed his cock in to Bunny's waiting hole. North leant down and kissed Bunny deeply as he thrusted his way in till his balls were now pressed against Bunny's behind. They lazily twisted their tongues around each other enjoying every inch of the closest.

"I love you Nick, love ya so much"

"I love you also my beating heart" said North softly as he gazed lovingly at Bunnymund "You are so wonderful"

Bunny was going to reply but North started to move, his cock pressing against his prostate with each thrust, making him see stars. He pressed his legs tighter around North, his arms around his shoulders holding him close. North felt Bunny's muscle tightening around his cock, causing him to gasp and hold back as he didn't want to cum to soon. Instead he slowed his movements and wrapped his hand around Bunny's penis and gently stroked it in time. Bunny, not liking the change of pace, started to push his hips upwards to meet North's cock.

"North Mate, I know you like taking your time and all but right now I rather you just pound me in to this mattress"

North arched an eye brow at his Mate at his challenge so he raised himself to his knees pulling Bunny up with him, until only Bunny's shoulders and head were on the bed. Bunny looked up at North with wide eyes as North adjusted himself.

"Your wish is my command my heart!" said North as he pushed himself down, his cock going in deep in to Bunny, making him cry out with each of his movements.

"Fuck! Fuck! So Good! I feel you...gods I feel you so deep! Keep going!" cried Bunny pleasure coursing though him. North gripped his hips tightly as he pushed himself harder, trying to increase his speed and maintain his balance. Bunny gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, letting out a load scream as he cum over himself, the white seed spilling over his belly and chest as North released deep inside of him. Despite releasing North was still hard and continued to thrust inside of him. Bunny felt himself becoming hard again as he took his cock in to his paw and moved it in time with North's thrusts. North released twice more after that and Bunny three times, before they collapsed on the bed both worn out and panting for breathe.

"Mate...Nick...you...that was amazing " panted Bunny as he rubbed North's back as the man laid on his chest.

"Your welcome" yawned North "Sorry love, but I may need a bit of a rest before doing that again"

"Take as long as you need Mate. We've got the whole two weeks together we've got plenty of time"

**-Line Break-**

It was later in to the second week of Bunny's rut, and North and Bunny were at the moment simply bathing in one of the small pools in the warren, relaxing in each others embrace. They had mated in various rooms around the pole until Phil had more or less kicked them out after being caught again in the globe room.

"We'll soon have the twins back, do you still plan on having that picnic?" asked North leaning against the pool way with Bunny leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah...I think I'll extend the invite to JJ and Memphis, give the Skellington a small break as a way of saying thanks"

"Aster...don't you think its time to forgive and forget everything that has happened between us and Jack Skellington?"

"Maybe but he did almost cost you your life three times, almost ruined Christmas and the other holidays and..."

"All things that I have forgiven him for already" said North softly "And you would rather him have the kits then leave them with Pitch"

"That's different and you know it!" said Bunny sulkily as he pushed off of North and climbed out of the pool and shook himself dry.

"My heart don't be like that" said North as he went to climb out of the pool but stopped as he doubled over in pain.

"North?...North! What's wrong?" asked Bunny as came back to the edge and pulled North out. North laid on the banks groaning in pain, his arms wrapped around his middle.

"My belly!" he moaned as he tried to sit up "Something is terribly wrong"

"You sure?" asked Bunnymund placing a paw on North's forehead "Your not coming down with something are ya?"

"No Bunny!" snapped North "I know my belly and the feeling I get from it. And this is very serious! Help me get dress and then we had back to the pole!"

Bunny grabbed North's clothes and quickly started to help him dress, although in the back of his mind he was slightly upset with the thought of their time together once again was cut short. Once North was dried off, he quickly put on his pants and trousers, he was busily putting on his shirt when a vortex from one of his snow globes appeared before them and Phil stepped though. Phil was considered a very serious yeti and was good under pressure, yet the moment he saw North and Bunny he rushed over to them, shouting in yetish and waving a note in his hand all over the place.

"Phil! Calm your self! I can not understand a word you are saying!" said North groaning slightly as his belly gave another jerk.

"Let me guess Jack Frost has frozen everything over in the pole again" smirked Bunny knowing how much his older kit got under the yeti's fur. Phil shook his head and handed North the note which he read out.

"Come to Halloween Town at once! The Children have been in a fight and are hurt!" as soon as North finished reading it, he knew why his belly had been aching, his children were hurt. He looked over at his mate, not surprised to see that he was livid, his fur standing on end.

"I'm going to bloody kill that Skellington! He was meant to be watching them!"

"Calm yourself for a moment Aster, we do not know all the detail yet, Phil go back to the pole I'll..."

What ever North was going to tell Phil was lost as Bunny had opened a tunnel beneath them, leaving Phil alone in the warren, as they travelled down to Halloween town. They appeared just outside of Jack Skellington's odd house, North tumbling to the floor while Bunny leapt out and was at the door banging it hard with his fist.

"Open up you bag of bones! What the hell have you done to my kits!" shouted Bunnymund angrily.

"Aster! Stop it!" said North pulling Bunny away from the door only for the pooka to turn on him.

"What? You care more about him then our kits? They've been hurt North!"

"I know that my heart but going in there shouting and accusing Jack of something he hasn't done will only upset the children more. Now take deep breath and promise me you'll try and keep your temper"

Bunny took three deep breaths and nodded to North as Jack opened the door. He looked worried and worn out as he gestured for them to come in.

"Jack what has happened?" North asked holding Bunny tightly as they stood in Jack's hallway.

"To tell the truth Sandy Claws I don't know! I sent the children out side to play and the next thing I knew, Memphis was at the door near tears while JJ, Dust and Thistle were fighting the local children. The Mayor took them away and I bought the three of them back here. Thistle ran right upstairs and has hid herself under her bed and nothing Sally has said to her has got her to come out. I've spoken to JJ and Dust but I'm not getting anywhere with them. The only answer I get is "I don't know""

"You said they were hurt" snapped Bunnymund his paws clenched tightly. Jack nodded and led them to the living room. JJ and Dust were sitting on the sofa that was in fount of Jack's failed Christmas tree. JJ has a small crack in his skull and was missing most of his teeth while Dust had a black eyes, a chipped fount tooth and his right paw in a spider sling.

"Dust!" cried Bunny as he ran to his son kneeling down as he ran his nose over him, checking for anymore injuries.

"Hi Dad" said Dust in a small voice, looking down at the floor not meeting his parents gaze.

"Dust what happened here? And do not say you do not know because we both know that is a lie" said North as he stood before both boys, both that cringed at his words.

"I can't tell you father" said Dust curling up on to the sofa, ready to be yelled at.

"And why can't you tell me Dust? There must be a reason...what about you Jack Junior? Surely you know what has happened and why your fellow monsters friends have fought with you" said North calmly, trying to coax the answers out but the boys seemed only to panic more.

"We ont kno anythin" said JJ his words sounding slurred due to the amount of teeth he had lost "And Da kno nothin too"

Jack frowned at his son, placing his hands on his hips. "Your right JJ I do know nothing about this! But when I do find out what this is about, you can bet you'll be in serious trouble! Honestly! Your meant to be the next pumpkin king and there you are fighting with our people!" Jack's voice got deeper and angry as he went on, sending chills up the guardians spines. They had never seen Jack like this before. Then Jack slumped forward and shook his skull from side to side "I am truly disappointed in you Jack Junior I expected better"

JJ looked as if his world had crumbled in fount of him as large tears fell from his eyes sockets. Dust pulled JJ against him as he looked up at the three adults.

"Its not JJ's fault uncle Jack. The older kids warned us what would happened if we told and..." Dust suddenly stopped talking, realizing he had said too much.

"Dust Laplace St North, you finish what you were saying, otherwise I will personally put you on the naughty list for the next hundred years" said North his arms crossed against his chest as he looked down at both of the boys.

"And that ain't all, you'll also be weeding the warren until you tell us what's been going on here" added Bunnymund standing next to North. Both boys simply looked at the floor not once looking up at the angry adults. There was a sudden knock, that made everyone jump.

"Hello! Only me, I knocked on the front door but no one answered" said the Mayor as he looked at the two guardians and Jack, the smiley side of his face glowing at them for a moment before it turned to his scowling one "I wouldn't normally intrude but this was quite serious! And don't you worry Jack, I told all the parents about what their children did, they weren't happy about it and promised to punish them"

"What do you mean Mr Mayor...by any chance do you know what happened? JJ and Dust seemed to be reluctant to tell us" said Jack Skellington, looking slightly perplexed. The mayor's face switched back to his smiling one as he stepped towards the boys and patted them both on the head.

"You boys have nothing to be ashamed about! Those's older kids were lying to you, I'm sure of it" a quick switch to the worry face "At least I hope they were"

The mayor turned to Bunny and North "I honestly never thought the older kids would do such a thing really but...here is what happened. I was walking past the graveyard nearest the town square when I saw a large group of Halloween children gathering around Thistle and Memphis. I got as close as I could to listen in without being seen, and what I heard was horrible, the names they were calling her. They grabbed her ears and pulled them and were going to grab Memphis too, when Dust and JJ turned up. JJ tried to get them to go peacefully, saying he would report it to you Jack, but they laughed at him. Saying that if they told on them, the guardians would turn on Jack and dethrone him, even kill him and boycott Halloween. Of course that's nonsense...isn't it?"

"Of course not. What happened in the past is past. Wiped clean the slate" said North making the brushing movement over his "naughty" arm. Bunny twitched and bit his tongue, wanting to say it was close to the truth but the look on JJ face and Dust's made him stop. The head of the Mayor turned back to his happy one as he continued his story.

"Well, after JJ and Dust tired to defuse the situation, one of the other children decided to take it upon themselves to attack Memphis and Thistle with a dirt clod. It mainly got Thistle as she was guarding the smaller boy, but once that happened JJ and Dust started to fight back. That is when Memphis went and got you Jack and I then jumped in to try and break things up. Believe me, those kids will be dealt with, the people of Halloween Town do not want anymore trouble"

"Thank you Mr Mayor for coming to tell us what happened" said Jack Skellington as he pulled the Mayor in to a shoulder hug. "I'll come over to the office late to discuss things with you but right now I have to speak to my son"

"Say no more Jack, I'll see you later. Guardians" the Mayor tipped his hat and made his way out, while Dust and JJ trembled on the sofa; terrified at what their parents were going to say. Jack went down to his knees and placed his hands on his son's bony shoulders.

"JJ, look at me please" Jack spoke softly to his son, waiting for the small black sockets to look up at him. "Is everything the Mayor just said true? They told you if you tattled on them, it would lead to me being hurt or worse?"

JJ nodded tears streaming from the dark holes "They said Halloween would be canceled forever and it would be all my fault if I told. And If we did tell, the whole of the spirit realm would know that we were nothing but a pair of weaklings"

"Is this true Dust?" asked North, Dust heartbreaking sobs were his answer. He stepped forward and picked Dust up in his arms and held him close to his chest while Dust hid his tear strained face in to his neck. He rubbed the small pooka's back, gently placing kisses on his forehead to sooth him when he turned to Bunnymund, who looked as haunted and hurt as he felt. How could they not know that their children were being picked on? That they were being tormented in such a way, that they feared telling anyone, in case they were branded cowards or in this case cause a holiday to be canceled. How could they call themselves parents or even guardians when they could not even protect their own children.

"Aster, go up stairs and get Thistle, I fear she has been the main victim in all this" said North feeling awful that he had dismissed his daughters requests to stay at home so lightly. Bunny nodded and ran up the stairs, following his nose, to a small room at the back where Sally and Memphis were sitting in fount of a bed. Sally turned around when she heard the floorboards creak.

"Mr Bunnymund. I..."

"Its...I think you better go down stairs Sally, Jack has something to tell you, its kind of important" said Bunny as he stepped in to the small room. Sally nodded as she got up and quickly left the room. Bunny knelt down and lifted the sheet slightly and peeked under the bed. Thistle was in the far corner, curled up in all ball, weeping quietly. Bunny's heart clenched, he hated this feeling of helplessness and had hoped when Thistle got stuck on the roof would be the last time he would feel it. He sighed as he looked up at Memphis. The small boy had no injuries but looked really worried, his green eyes glancing from Bunny to the bed.

"Memphis, we know what has happened with the kids from the town" said Bunny load enough for Thistle to hear "and we're not angry, upset, or disappointed in any of you only at those other kids ok? They were the ones in the wrong...not you ok? Now Memphis I want you to go down stairs while I talk to Thistle"

The boy looked conflicted for a moment not wanting to leave his friend but wanting to make sure the other two were alright. Looking up at Bunnymund, the pooka giving him a reassuring smile, he smiled and left to find JJ and Dust and see what Bunnymund had said was true. Bunny waited until the boy was out of sight as he took a deep breath and turned back to the bed.

"Thistle? Sweetheart come out of there, we need to talk"

"No" her voice was so small it was breaking Bunny's heart.

"Thistle, listen, your not in any trouble, none of you are. Please come out"

"Your...not mad?"

"No sweetheart I'm not mad. Please come out and I'll give you a big hug I promise"

There were a few sniffs and the sound of floorboards creaking as Thistle dragged herself from under the bed. Bunny inhaled though his nose and tried to swallow the large lump in his throat. She had a black eye, her lips were cut, her hair a tangled mess with her ears dropping amongst it. A large lump and gash had formed on her forehead from the dirt clod had hit her with dried blood sticking to her forehead, the dirt covering her face along with snot from her nose. Her clothes were all ripped and dirt and what skin was showing was covered in bruises and scratches.

"Oh Thistle!" as the small girl ran in to his open arms sobbing. He rocked her back and forth, muttering that things were ok, as he ran his claws though her hair trying to undo the knots. He pulled her back slightly as he licked her face clean, hating the taste of her salty tears.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you say you were being bullied?" he asked looking down at his daughter. "And how long has this really been going on? Because I have a feeling it wasn't just today"

Thistle looked down at the floor "It was ages ago. JJ and Dust would go off and play and leave me alone because I'm a girl. Then they came along, started to call me names, tripping me up and other stuff. They told me to tell uncle Jack that I tripped otherwise they would start picking on Dust, so I did. Last year, Dust and JJ caught them picking on me, they tried to make them stop but..."

"But then the older kids said that if they told, Uncle Jack would be in big trouble and Halloween would be cancelled" said Bunny as he pulled her in for another hug. "Oh sweetheart that is load of nothing. Sure I'm upset but that is because you and your brother are hurt"

Thistle tears had stopped falling now and she was hiccupping in to his chest as he held her. Bunny looked over her shoulder and saw that her wings were dropping oddly and started to worry. Were they simply dropping because of Thistle mood? Or because the older kids had done something too them? Either way he knew they would have to go and see Usagi to patch the kids up. He did not like the idea of his mate anywhere near that blasted moon rabbit, but he had very choice in the matter, his kits needed help. He felt a slight pull on his fur as Thistle looked up at him solemnly.

"Yes Thistle?"

"Daddy...am I...am I a freak?" she asked quietly not sure if she was saying a bad word or not. Bunny felt his soul freeze over as he started wide eyed at his daughter, then slowly a deep burning sensation over took him, a need to rip something apart.

"Is that what they call you?" he gasped trying hard to push his feelings down and concentrate on his little girl.

"Yeah...they kept calling me Freak, Thing and It. They would pull my ears a lot too. They said the real reason you kept sending me here was because you and papa got... sick of having me and needed...a break." Thistle voice broke and she started to cry again. Bunny felt his fur bristle out and let out a small growl as he gripped her shoulders making her look directly at him.

"Now you listen to me Thistle Bier , you are NOT a freak! Thing! Or an It! Your our daughter! You've been appointed by Mother Nature herself to be the bringer of autumn. You were born out of love Thistle, the moment I was told I was pregnant with twins and I saw you I loved you, your papa as well. We love you so much Thistle, you and Dust are mine and papa's whole world and that will never change"

Thistle gave him a watery smile and hugged him tightly "I love you too"

Bunny smiled as he held his daughter and made his way down the stair and back in the living room. Sally and Jack were sitting on the sofa with JJ, Sally wiping her face as Jack had told her what the boys had told them. Dust was sitting on the armchair with Memphis, with North hovering over them. When the older winter spirit saw them he came over and gasp when he saw Thistle but Bunny shock his head. They would talk later, no point upsetting the girl anymore then she already was.

"Oh my treasure" said North as he kissed her forehead "We were so worried and came as quickly as we could. Look we came so quickly that I forgot my socks and shoes"

Thistle and Bunny both looked down and saw North's feet poking out from his trousers. Everyone laughed, Bunny gave North apologetic smile, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now we know the whole story I think we need to take the little ones to get healed and cleaned up. Best we take them to Usagi, he will know what to do" said North as he turned to Sally and Jack.

"Do you think he would be able to sort out JJ teeth?" said Sally gently rubbing JJ Skull.

"I picked them all up" said Dust holding out out his paw, showing JJ teeth "Auntie Tooth would certainly give you a few dollars for these JJ"

JJ smiled which looked rather odd and pointed to his remaining ones "Wan pull theses ou an we spil the monney"

"Oh no you don't!" said Jack firmly gripping Jack Junior's skull and twisting it so they were facing "Your keeping those teeth and hopefully Mr Usagi is able to fix the others for you. We'll go tomorrow to see him as I have to go and speak to the mayor tonight"

"Jack, why don't you let me and North take JJ to Usagi" said Bunny.

Jack looked shocked "Are you sure? What about...you know..."

"Right now the kits are more important then that. And you can't really leave him like that till tomorrow, so we'll..."

Suddenly the house shook violently as the fount door came flying in, both nightmare and dream sand circling around the room in a menacing fashion.

"Jack you gumbie! You sent them a note as well?" hissed Bunny as Pitch and Sandy flow in to the room. Both men looked around the room until their eyes fell on their son and both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Memphis! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Pitch as he knelt down in fount of his son, checking him over while Sandy flew up to Jack demanding an explanation. Jack quickly explained with Bunny and North adding in a few things, while the dream and nightmare kings fussed over their boy.

"I want the names of those children" said Pitch crossly "They'll be wetting the bed for a hundred years for this"

"Pitch no!" said North "This is Jack's problem and he has already..."

Sandy took Memphis hand, a dream skull with a large X over it was above his head as he pointed to it.

"I agree, we should never have allowed him to come here, it was clearly a mistake on our part" said Pitch as he turned to leave "Say goodbye to JJ son, you'll only be seeing him now when he comes to the pole and if your grandfathers had any semse they would put a stop to that as well"

Memphis pulled away from Sandy and showed a black skull with a golden halo above its head and pointed JJ. Sandy shook his head again and tried to grab Memphis but the boy ran over to his skellington friend and folded his arms tightly across his chest. North noticed the tale tell signs, when he saw the dark shadows starting to appear on the walls and quickly grabbed Dust and held him in his arm, using the other to pull Bunny and Thistle close.

"Jack, Sally, grab JJ and lets get out of here now" said North softly gesturing them to go.

"Why Sandy Claws?" Jack asked looking confused as he watched the unusual shadows as they started to leap out of the walls. Suddenly Memphis threw himself on his back and started to kick and hit the floor, the action sent dream sand everywhere, making everyone run about the room to avoid it while trying not to be caught by the shadows in the wall. Pitch and Sandy seemed to have a wordless conversation between them, the shadows and the sand not bothering them in the least, when Pitch sighed and nodded. He snatched JJ from Sally's arms and dropped him down next to Memphis who stopped his tantrum instantly so he could hug his friend.

"Fine! You may keep him" said Pitch "but on your head be it"

Memphis nodded while Sandy used his own sand to create a hover, and started to hover up Memphis's mess.

"That was terrifying!" said Jack in awe "You simply must come with us this Halloween Memphis" catching Pitch's glare added "If your parents don't mind of course"

"Speaking of parents, where is Holly?" asked North as he straightened himself and Dust up. Pitch's cheeks became slightly dark when he coughed and looked to the floor.

"Sandy put her to sleep. She had a tiring day...needed some rest"

"Ah! Well, we best take the kits to see Usagi now before it gets any later. Jack if you would be so kind after your meeting with the Mayor to bring the children their things to the moon? And bring some things for JJ as well. I'm sure Manny would not mind a surprise visitation" said North as he held out his hand for JJ to take while Sandy quickly sighed for Memphis to behave while on the moon.

"Yes of course" said Jack as everyone started to leave "Mr Sandy claws, Mr Bunnymund everyone...I'm truly sorry that this happened on my watch, after all the trust you placed in me"

"Do not worry about it Jack. Simply see that the right people are punished for it and we will say no more on the subject dah?" said North as he pulled out a snow globe from his trouser pocket. "To the moon"

**-Line Break-**

Usagi was use to having odd patients at odd hours but he had to admit that this was certainly going beyond odd for him. He was about to settle down with some paperwork when there was a heavy knock at his door. He quickly sniffed the air, recognising the scents quickly rushed to the door. He opened it and peered at his old friend and once lover, quite shocked to see him and his mate with their kits and Jack Skellington and the Nightmare king's sons as well.

"North? What on earth has happened?"

"The kits and JJ have been in a fight my friend. Would you mind looking them over, their in quite a mess" asked North as he carried Dust and JJ in with Bunny holding Thistle in one arm and holding Memphis's hand in the other.

"Place them on the bed North while I get my bag" said Usagi as he rushed to the other side of the room to gather his things and to wash his paws. North placed the boys down and Bunny placed Thistle down next to them with Memphis. Now that Bunny knew his kits were out of danger and were more or less fine, his instincts went in to over drive, making his body ache all over. Now he should be getting back with North and having his mate take him to the point were he could no longer stand or at least feel his legs. Yet they were here, having to make nice with that blast moon rabbit, who clearly still had his eye on North. He felt his fur started to flare up and he started to mutter darkly under his breath. North must have noticed as he turned to his mate and quickly embraced him, placing soft kisses on Bunny's cheek and neck.

"Soon my heart soon. Hold on a little longer yes?"

"He so much as looks at you, he's going to be the one that needs a doctor!" Bunny hissed under his breath.

Dust kept leaning backwards and forwards, trying to look around JJ to get a better look at the black and white rabbit. He was sure that his dad had told him that he was the last of their kind yet here was another rabbit. Dust tried to take him all in from afar, curious about the strange marking on his fur, and the wonderful chocolate eyes that he had.

"Dust you must be still" said North as he walked back over to the bed holding Bunny's paw in his hand. "Usagi will examine you in a moment"

"Papa who is he? How come I've never seen him before?" asked Dust still trying to look at the moon rabbit.

"His name is Tsuki no Usagi, he is a healer and old friend. He was there when all four of you were born. As to why you never see him Dust, Usagi lives here on the moon and very rarely travels to earth, only on special cases" explained North as Usagi came over. He quickly gazed over them and turned back to North.

"I'll quickly look over Thistle first, since she seems to be the less hurt of the three, but I'll give you some witch hazel to put on her bruises to bring them out more, other then that a cup of hot chocolate and lots of cuddles I think would be the best medicine for her"

North patted Usagi on the back but quickly stopped when he heard Bunny growl. Usagi used a small touch and looking in Thistle eyes, took her pause and check for any broken bones.

"You poor dear, they certainly pulled you about haven't they" said Usagi softly as he ran his paw over her spine checking her wings. "A slight sprained here, no concussion but your going to have a nasty headache for a few days with that lump. Other then cuts and bruises I think that's all" Usagi turned to North again opening his bag for two bottles "A slight compress on her back while she sleeps should do the trick, but no flying for a while. Here is the witch hazel and some painkillers for her. Now why don't you take her and Memphis to see Tsar while I see to Dust and JJ"

North nodded as he took the two bottles and lifted his free hand to shake Usagi's paw.

"Thank you my friend. Please take care of them"

"Of course I..."

"LET GO" snapped Bunny smacking Usagi's paw away and practically hissed in his face, making him back off. North wrapped his arm around Bunny's shoulders to hold him back.

"Aster control yourself! Not in fount of the kits" he said in to his mate's ear, thankful that it worked to bring Bunnymund around. Bunny straighten himself up and patterned down his fur before picking up Thistle and Memphis.

"Come on North, the quicker we get to Manny's palace the quicker Usagi can get to checking those two"

Before anyone could say anything he was out the door. North muttered his apologies and kissed his son goodbye before taking after him. Usagi rolled his eyes and turned back to the boys as he sat on his hunches.

"Ok JJ I need you to open your mouth a for me as wide as you can while I have a look at your remaining teeth"

JJ did as he was asked while Usagi pulled out a large magnifying glass and held it close to JJ jaw, Dust looking over fascinated. Usagi muttered under his breath as he took in all the damage before shoving the glass back in to the bag and puling out a small pouch.

"JJ I'm going to be able to glue some of your teeth back in, others will require me to drill holes in and screw them back in, which means I need to put you asleep alright?"

"Will iz hur" asked JJ not liking the idea of a drill. Usagi shook his head and showed him the pouch which was filled with dream sand.

"You'll have nothing but happy dreams while I work. You may find some discomfort and you will need a brace as will but I promise you will not be in pain" said Usagi as he sprinkled some on to the skellington, sending him straight to sleep. "And while your under, I will look at Dust"

He gently cupped Dust's face in his paws, looking at the chipped tooth and black eye. "Not a lot I can do about the eye. I can file the other tooth so that it doesn't stand out to much but that might be a wasted effort since their still your baby teeth"

He reached for his bag when he felt something cold and wet pressing against his neck softly. He looked back to see Dust leaning in to him, sniffing curiously at his neck.

"What you are doing is considered rather rude little one, even more so with out that person's permission" he said as calmly not really wanting it to come across as a reprimand.

"Oh! Sorry its just that you smell really nice!" said Dust looking slightly ashamed.

"Thank you very much Dust, that is a high comment" smiled Usagi as he leant in a little closer "You may continue to mesmerise it if you give me permission to do the same"

Dust nodded and buried his face in to Usagi's neck taking in the scent of herbs and spices, of dusty old papers and something he could not put a name too. Usagi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and ran his own nose over his fur. Dust smelt like early mornings, paints, and just underneath it all the crisp smell of winter first snow.

"Got my scent now?" he asked Dust who smiled and nodded "Good. Now lets look at your paw, because that looks like a very bad break"

"How can you tell?" asked Dust looking down at the spider web sling. Usagi went in to detail about the bones and how he was going to set his paw in a cast so his friends could draw on it later. He asked Dust if he wanted to be his assistant while he worked on JJ, and Dust quickly agreed. Dust mainly held things for him or got things from the bag but the small pooka was trilled. He sat back and watch Usagi put his best friend's mouth back together, listening to that deep soft voice that had a slight hint of an accent. He asked Usagi questions about himself, learning that Usagi was one of the oldest spirits around and he use to work mainly for old gods before starting his own healing house on the moon. He originated from Japan and use to have his own holiday though it had now been forgotten and he had become a bed time story for children.

"Don't you get lonely up here Mister Usagi?" Dust asked as Usagi threaded the metal wire though the metal caps on JJ teeth.

"Not really. Your father use to visit a lot before he...well...everyone gets sick or needs some herb that only I can provide so I'm not really lonely"

"Maybe you can come stay at the pole or even the warren" suggested Dust who wanted to see more of the doctor rabbit.

"I do not think that is a good idea Dust, your dad...he does not like me much. He and I had a fight some time ago and he has not fully forgiven me. Besides I'm use to being alone and it doesn't bother me"

"But...maybe I could visit you and you can come to earth too. Its my...well mine and Thistle birthday in October, we're having a party! You can come!"

"I don't know little one..."

"Please?"

Usagi looked down at Dust's blue eyes and he could not help but compare them to North's. Dust eyes were a brighter blue then North's with flecks of green in them. Where North's eyes held wonder, Dust eyes reflected joy. He sighed as he ran his paw over his large ears.

"Alright Dust, I will go to your birthday party as your personal guest"

Dust smiled and hugged Usagi tightly around his middle, shocking the moon rabbit who uncomfortably patted him on the back, as he was unused to displays of affection. Dust, years later, pointed to this memory as the beginning of when he fell in love with Tsuki no Usagi.

**-Line Break-**

Manny was delighted to see them and was just as up set as they were other the children's injuries. He had some of the Lunar Lamas get refreshments when Bunny suddenly asked for a room.

"Of course, a guest room can be quickly prepared for you but surly you wish too eat first?"

"That would normally be the case Manny but me and North need to talk" said Bunny as he placed Thistle and Memphis down. Thistle quickly latched on to his paw and looked up at him with large frightened eyes.

"Don't go, please, I don't want to be alone"

Bunny knelt in fount of his daughter and hugged her tightly "Silly thing, your not alone, Manny is here and he'll look after you while me and your papa have a quick grown up chat"

Manny smiled as he took Thistle's hand out of Bunny's "Came with me my dear, I know where the Lamas hide the hot chocolate and I can tell you and Memphis stories about your father's in their younger years"

This seemed to interest the two small children as Manny led them away leaving North and Bunnymund behind.

"I can not believe you Aster!" snapped North as he followed his mate to the guest room "I know your in your rut but there was no need to be rude. And Thistle, she needs assurance right now. Are you listening to me?"

Bunny seemed to be ignoring him as they went in to the guest room, which was large and grand and fitting for royalty. Bunny poured warm water in to a basin and reached for a cloth and soap.

"I'm listening mate but you clearly forgotten I'm in the middle of my rut right now. Manny understands and when we're finished here I will go and give Thistle all the hugs and love I can give her but right now I have to get rid of that smell!" said Bunny firmly as he bought the basin over to the bed and looked at North "Strip"

"What are you talking about? What smell?"

"For my mate you really are clueless. You touched another male. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Smelling another male on you?"

North could see the pain and hurt in Bunny's face "Aster, I only shook his paw in thanks, that is all. My heart is yours you know that"

Bunny fur bristled out while his cheeks redden but he still dunked the cloth in to the basin, drained, as he walked over to North and took his hand. He rubbed the cloth over each finger and then worked on North's palm then up to his wrist.

"Now that awful smell is gone, lets get the rest of you cleaned up, take off the rest Nick"

"No"

Bunny blinked and his ears twitched as he looked at the firm look his mate was giving him. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry Aster. I'm...just not in the mood. Today has taken a lot out of me. Forgive me"

Bunny felt rather low as he lowered the cloth. He could see that North was not in mood and he still pushed, truth being told he wasn't much in the mood himself, but his body clearly had other ideas. A deep burning in his stomach was making his insides twist. All his senses were heighten and the smell of his mate was making his body react.

"Nothing to forgive mate, but do ya think you can give your poor mate a hand?" asked Bunny his cock poking out of his fur becoming hard.

North sighed loudly but smiled "I guess I can't negate my poor rampant rabbit for long. Lie on the bed my heart and I will see what I can do"

Bunny laid down on the bed, his legs over the edge as North knelt in between them. He rubbed up and down Bunny's thighs, using his nose to nuzzle his ball sac. Bunny moaned loudly as North licked up his shaft. His hot breath tickled his flesh, his tongue curling around the shaft, caressing it.

"Nick, Mate, come on, take me in to your mouth" he moaned

"So impatient, maybe I should leave you here like this and check on the kits"

"You do and I'll cut you off for the rest of the year" Bunny growled only to gasp as North took the head of his cock and sucked on it hard. North relaxed his throat taking as much of Bunny's cock as he could. Bunny shifted his hips as he he ran his paws though North's white hair. He loved it when his mate sucked him off, taking the edge of his rut until they could be alone again later.

"Oh Mate, your so good, real good, drink me down" he panted as he rocked his hips back and forth. North sucked harder, his hands stroking Bunny's fur, as he tasted his cum on his tongue. Bunny cried out loud as he released in to North's mouth, thick shots of white cum, that North drank down. Once he wiped his face and got to his feet, North helped Bunny to his, who was a little shaky at first.

"Come on love, We have kits to spoil and then I'll spoil you"

"I'm up with that mate, led the way"

-Line Break-

They stayed with Manny for over a week, mainly because for the first couple of days Bunny was still in his rut and refused to leave North's side for blearily a moment. Once the rut had past, he rush to give his children all the hugs he knew they needed and few in more to make sure they got the message. He had been greatly aggravated when Dust came to him reeking of the moon rabbit, and quickly gave his son a tongue bath. Manny was happy to have them there and tried to convince them to stay a bit longer but North politely declined wanting to get Memphis and JJ back to their parents and spend some quality alone time with his own. Jack Skellington had dealt with the parents of the bullies and now starting to teach young JJ about scaring. North thought this was a good idea and had the yetis and other guardians come and started to teach the twins lessons. Maths, History, Holidays and why they were so important and ect. Once Dust cast was off, Bunny wanted to get him interested in nature, so insisted on his help around the warren. Dust helped because his dad asked him too and listened to what Bunny was saying but his mind was learning about the place where the moon rabbit had come from. He did not like reading much and had turned to anime for references. Thankfully there were some anime his sister liked so they didn't fight for the TV much. He could not wait to show mister Usag...sorry Usagi sempai what he had learnt. Thistle main love was books and art. When she was not curled up in North's large arm chair with a book, she was drawing or painting on the kitchen table. Both North and Bunny agreed she had a talent when it came to paints but true to her nature she mainly stuck to autumn colours. It was the first week of September, the start of North's busy time but also the last week of summer. Bunny felt a bit upset that he couldn't get Dust in to gardening so North suggested he teach Dust to open his tunnels. They knew Dust had magic in him so such a thing should not be difficult.

"But what about Thistle? What are you going to do with her today?" asked Bunny.

"I thought of taking her to the small wood in Burgess, get her use to the idea of painting leaves and such"

"You think that's a good idea Mate? The kids haven't gone back to school yet and its still quite warm out for you"

"Bah, its fine. We'll only be a few hours if that. Besides many children will be getting ready for school, doing homework that should have been done ages ago and such. They won't be in the forest. Besides Thistle has no believers yet, she'll be fine. Maybe Jack can come with us..."

"He's already gone Mate. The moment it was cool enough he was out of here like a shot. Being stuck here for three months without Jamie was driving the poor kid mad" laughed Bunny before he became quite serious "What are we going to do about them North? You know how this is going to end..."

North sighed and ran his hand though his long white hair "I have tried to speak to him Aster I have. Yet the excitement and joy of having believers, his first believer, being seen and felt after so long, he can't let go"

"But he has to Nick. Jamie is human, he'll age and die, and Manny won't bring him back...not like Holly"

"I know...but what else can we do but be there for him when it happens" North pulled Bunny in to a tight hug. Over the years both had come to see Jack as a son and both feared how he was going to react to losing Jamie. "Come now, no more sad thought dah? Today is about new things to learn"

Once he had seen Bunny and Dust off, he and Thistle travelled to Burgess, to the small wood by Jack's old lake. Thistle was wearing her large witch's hat and a short sleeved red dress that went down to her knees. The back had been cut just enough for her wings and she like her older siblings walked around with nothing on her feet. North had tried to get her to wear some but she always ended up losing them so he gave up. Thistle ran up and down the path, taking in everything, and bubbling with excitement. She could not believe it, she was in the human world, and it was huge!

"When you are older Thistle, it will be your job to bring autumn to the world, to change the colour of the leaves, to help bring in the harvests and prepare nature for its big sleep under the ground" explained North as he took he daughter's hand. "You will have to also work with Uncle Jack, Uncle Thanksgiving and also Uncle Bang and Aunt Sparks, do you know why?"

Thistle bit her lip as she thought "Because their holidays are at the same time?"

"That's right. With Thanksgiving you'll be here in America. With Bang and Sparks in England for Guy Fawkes night but with Uncle Jack thought out the world for Halloween"

"That's a lot of holidays" said Thistle "But what can I do to help?"

"You don't need to worry about that yet my treasure" said North patting her on the head "What we are going to try today is painting leaves"

Thistle gave North a look that said that she thought he was mad "We didn't bring any paints or brushes"

"You don't need them...only this" said North as he handed his daughter a small fine brush. She still looked dubious as she took the paint brush from him and looked it over.

"Its a normal brush" she said as she examined it. North smiled as he shock his head and led her over to a tree with low branches.

"This is an oak, its one of the many trees that changes due to the season. There are some trees you will not be allowed to paint, but we'll touch on that another day, so take leaf gently and think about what colour you want to paint it"

"But does the tree mind if I paint it?" asked Thistle touching the oak's trunk. North was about to answer but the tree swayed on its own, answering the small fairy's question. She smiled and patted the trunk "Ok, thanks you very much"

North was surprised, he hadn't thought his daughter would be able to speak to the trees and wondered what other gifts his daughter had. He held the branch lower so she could reach the leaves. She gently placed the brush on the leaf and swirled it around. At first nothing happened, but slowly a yellow colour started to appear, leaving the leaf with a yellow scribble on it. Thistle gasped and started to bounce up and down.

"Papa! I did it! I did it"

"I know, what to try another one?"

Thistle nodded and started to paint the one next to it red when the sound of someone running and skidding to a halt made her and North look up. It was Raymond the summer hare. His brown and red fur glowed in the sun as he glared over at North and Thistle with hard brown eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded "Its still summer!"

"Just a lesson in painting Raymond. We're not intruding on your season, so leave us be" said North his voice laced with a warning that he was sure the Hare had got, seeing as he was rubbing his neck.

"Its too early for leaves to change colour North, people will notice, and not to mention its a hundred years to early for her to bring the change of the seasons around" Raymond spat as he continued to glare at the small girl peeking behind North's leg.

"Its a few leaves Hare nothing more!" growled North before he turned to Thistle "Little one, go and practice but stay near by alright? Papa has got to speak to the stupid hare alone"

Thistle nodded and ran off, while North turned back to Raymond, slowly pulling his sword out for him to see. Raymond gulped remembering having it to his throat but he was not going to back down now.

"Its bad enough that Jack Frost ignores me for the last week to spend with his believers but I'm not having your daughter think she can just waltz in to summer and change it when ever she feels like it"

"She is a child. She is just coming in to her powers and is no threat to you" said North as he looked at his blade with a cruel smile "and as for Jack, everyone knows your jealous because he has believers while you have none"

Raymond hissed loudly and growled when he saw North laughing at him.

Thistle was not sure if she had gone far enough but the trees assured her she was safe. She liked the way they sounded, like chimes or music boxes. She was busily painting a bush orange when a small human boy came down the path. He stopped and saw Thistle's back and slowly approached her.

"Pretty" he mutters as he watched her paint. Thistle leaped up in the air with a small scream and turned to look at the boy. He was abut her height with crazy red hair and bright green eyes his face was covered in freckles. He was in a large green coat that covered most of his body, with jeans and trainers. He laughed at Thistle's jumping and stepped closer to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said with a smile "Your the Autumn fairy ain' you? My mum use to tell me stories about you and how you fly all over the world painting the trees. What's your name?"

"Thistle"

"That's a nice name, I like it"

Thistle felt her cheeks go red as she gulped nervously "Are you...are you a human?"

The boy nodded "Yep, haven't you seen one before?"

Thistle shook her head, she only knew about humans from what her father and siblings had told her. The boy reached out and took her hand in his and smiled brightly at her.

"Cool I'm your first human. That means we're friends right?"

Thistle's mind spun in confusion, was that how it worked? You met a human and become friends with it? "Ok?"

"Yes!" shouted the boy as he hugged Thistle "We're going to be great friends Thistle"

Thistle slowly hugged the boy back and smiled, she had finally made a friend. She felt her body starting to warm up and buzz, energy coursing though her, as the boy let her go.

"Come on Thistle lets play" he said pulling her hand.

"Ok...what's your name?"

"Huh? My name? Its Toby. Toby Stone!"

"You flea bitten waste of space! I should take your head" snapped North swinging his sword around trying to catch Raymond.

"I ain' taking it back. Your family is getting to big for its breaches and I'm...WHAT THE HECK?!"

Raymond fell to the floor as he gazed up at the trees and the sky in horror. North followed his line of sight and his jaw dropped.

"Oh no" he muttered as he dropped his sword. The air was lighting up with colours, as bright paints flew in all directions covering trees and bushes in multicolor.

"North go and stop your kid! A few early leafs might be explainable but not this!" snapped Raymond pointing to a bright blue and pink evergreen.

"She shouldn't be able to do this" insisted North as he and Raymond ran towards the fairy. "She has only just started using her powers"

He and Raymond ran down the path in to a small clearing were Thistle was spinning on top of a large rock, paint shooting from her fingers. A small boy sitting by the rock side was watching her in wonder.

"THISTLE BIER ! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" shouted North not in anger but in fear. Seeing his daughter twirl at such an alarming speed on a sharp rock by a human child? A number of horrible scenes went though North's mind as he grabbed her from the rock and placed her on the floor muttering in Russian as he looked her over. Raymond whistled as he looked at the trees painted orange, blue, red, pink even purple.

"Mother Nature is going to be pissed,you know that, right North?" he asked smirking at the guardian when he noticed the small boy that got to his feet.

"Hey leave Thistle alone! She was only showing me how she painted the trees" he yelled as he went around to North and Thistle. North felt his heart stop for a moment as he looked at the boy.

"You can see her?" he asked looking at the boy, wide eyed. The boy nodded and took Thistle hand.

"You got to be kidding me!" snapped Raymond "I've been around for hundreds of years and not one single believer. Her first day out and she gets one? How fair is that?"

North ignored him as he was more concerned at the unfocused way Thistle was looking, as she swayed on her feet.

"Thistle look at me, what is wrong? Speak to me" said North holding her shoulders.

"Feel funny, everything is spinning, winding down" said Thistle feeling as she was coming down from a very strong sugar high. "Don't feel to good"

"I see. Lets go home then" said North as he stood up and reached in to his pocket for a snow globe.

"Can Toby come? He's my friend" Thistle asked as she looked at her friend. North looked at the boy for a moment and noticed that he was still holding his daughters hand.

"Young man, do you know who I am?" he asked the boy, who looked back and nodded.

"Your Father Christmas. Are you Thistle dad too"

"I am and she is not very well now, so I have to take her home. I'll trust you'll be good and let us go with out a fuss" said North as he picked Thistle up in his arms, the small fairy falling asleep in his arms.

The boy nodded but bit his lip "Can I see her again?"

North let out a sad sigh, he didn't wish to hurt the boy but it was not a good idea for Thistle to become attached to him.

"It is unlikely that you will ever see her again I'm afraid. You see, she is not fully trained yet and needs time. By which time you will be grown up and unable to see her. It might be best if you forget you met her"

"But...we're friends..." said Toby tearing up.

"I'm sorry young Toby" said North as he dropped the snow globe and disappeared back to the pole. Raymond watched the small boy wipe away his tears as he ran back home.

"This isn't good. I better report this to Mother Nature"

**-Line Break-**

Thistle slept for three whole days after her meeting the little boy and painting the forest with colours. Mother Nature stormed in to the pole, causing masses of destruction in her wake, demanding to know what had happened to her trees. Once explained she calm down some, even showed some concern for the young fairy, but told North in no uncertain tones that Thistle was not to paint any more trees until she was older. Then Bunnymund and Dust returned and the two holiday leaders had a fight that was almost close to blows over the whole situation, that in the end Bunnymund left the pole for a few days to cool off, leaving Dust and Thistle with North. North was laying in his bed, still alone almost a week later, Bunny still refusing to spend any time with him or at the pole, meaning the children had not seen him either. Of course he was not were ready for how upset Thistle was when she woke up and was told she could not ever see her friend again. She had begged, cried, threw a tantrum and when that didn't work went to mopping around the pole. Nothing could cheer her up, no new toys, no promises of of bed time stories in the end he had to threaten to cancel her birthday party and put her on the naughty list if she did not start behaving. It had worked in theory, she perked up around her parents but once she thought no one was looking, she was mopping again. She flopped everywhere, did not wish to do anything, not even arguing with her brother for the TV. The gloomy atmosphere had effected his work, he simply could not think, his heart was too heavy. He punched his pillow to try and get comfortable when he heard his door open slightly and a weight shifted the bed slightly. North frowned as pulled off the cover to revel Dust and Thistle, both in their pyjama's

"Little ones, what are you doing out of bed?" North asked as the children sat up on the bed.

"We don't like it when you and daddy fight papa" said Thistle as she rubbed her eyes.

"Was it something we did? Is he mad at us?" asked Dust his eyes filling up. Bunny had not been in the greatest of moods coming back from the warren that day in the frist place, mainly because Dust had not take any real interest in the eaglets and how to look after them. North felt his heart break slightly as he scooped up both children in his arms and held them tightly to his chest.

"Oh my treasures. There is nothing in this world that could make your father be angry at you like that. We both love you with all our hearts"

"Then why did he leave?" asked Thistle curling in to North's chest, while her brother leant against North's shoulder.

North sighed and shook his head."There are times Thistle, when me and your father disagree on things. We both have strong opinions and both believe ourselves to be right. Most times we compromise and when we can't, we sadly argue. Your father has a really short temper and he does not like to show it around you two, so he leaves to cool his head. You'll see he'll be back in the morning to kiss you both and make you breakfast"

"But he still loves us all right, me, Thistle and you?"

"Oh course he does Dust, and do not ever doubt it. Just because people have fights does not mean we stop loving each other. Do you two stop loving each other when you fight?"

The pooka and the fairy looked at each other and then back at North and shook their heads. North chuckled as he rubbed both of their heads.

"There you go you see. Now back to sleep you two, otherwise I will have to put you on naughty list"

Although the children got off of North they curled up in the empty space beside him where Bunny usual sleeps.

"I meant for you to go back in to your own beds trouble makers"

" Papa, do we have to argue about this?" smiled Dust

"It's just for tonight, compromise" giggled Thistle as Dust pulled the cover over both of them. "Night"

North looked shocked for a moment before laughing as he kissed his children goodnight and curled up to sleep himself. It was in the early hours when his bedroom door opened again and he could make out the shape of his mate coming in.

"Aster?"

"I just wanted to check on the kits, when I saw their weren't in their beds, I guessed they would be here." said Bunny softly. "I'll let you get back to sleep"

"Aster wait!" said North as quickly climbed out of bed, long black pj bottoms clung to his legs, as he walked up to him. "Please...can we talk?"

Bunny looked as he had not slept in the entire week he was gone. His fur was a mess and he looked as if he had lost weight. He frowned at first but sighed as he nodded and followed North to their small private kitchen. North quickly made them both drinks and handed one to Bunny. They sat in awkward silence waiting for the other to make a move.

"Thistle...looks better...She been alright?" Bunny asked as he looked down at him cup.

"Sort of. Health wise she is fine but she was great upset when I told her she could not see the boy again"

Bunny snorted and glared into his cup, biting his tongue about how Thistle would not have been seen had North looked after her properly.

"Dust thinks you left because your mad at them...I told them it was because we had argued and not to worry"

Bunny flinched at the thought that his absence had upset his kits "I was a little mad at Dust. I was showing him my egg collection, the one I've made from all the eggs around the universe and all he did was shrug his shoulders and said it was ok"

North tried to hold back a groan and rubbed his forehead. He had seen Bunny's collection, it was truly amazing to behold even if you were not as big an egg lover as he was. For Dust to say it was simply ok must have been very hard for Bunny to hear.

"Maybe Dust is to young to appreciate how wonderful it is Aster; he'll come around"

"Maybe...So..um...how is production coming along, you must be well underway now"

"Its...not. Phil has guessed we're about a month or maybe even close to two behind"

"What? How on earth can you be that far behind in your work? Christmas is only a couple of months away" exclaimed Bunny shocked that North was so far behind.

"I was upset and worried about Thistle...and I missed you" said North solemnly "It was my fault what happened to Thistle I admit that"

"Your damn right it was your fault!" snapped Bunnymund but stopped himself from saying more when he saw how upset North was. "It probably didn't help having mother nature come charging in here as well. Must of taken the yetis a full day just to clean that mess"

North nodded but continued to look down at his cup. Another awkward silence fell over them as they continued to drink trying to think of something to say with out upsetting the other. They had truly said some horrible things to each other, dragged things up from the past that should have stayed there, poking at each other's insecurities and making hurtful spiteful comments that should never have been said.

"I...missed you too Nick" Bunny said eventually "I was acting like an ass and I shouldn't have stayed away so long...I was just so angry and hurt..."

"So was I Aster" said North placing his cup on the table and reaching over to take Bunny's paw. Bunny stiffen but did not pull himself away as he looked up at his mate.

"Please Aster, come home now, the kits and I have missed you...we love you so much. I love you...please..."

Bunny swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you to mate"

North leaned in first and Bunny followed, softly kissing each other on the lips. Things were starting to get a bit more heated but then the twins came running in, ecstatic to see their dad and leapt in to his arms. Bunny hugged them tight and kissed their cheeks as he looked back at North and smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

-Line Break-

"Come on now Dust! Your not even trying" snapped Bunny as he watched his son try and open his own tunnel. He always bought Dust to the warren where his own network of tunnels started, he had shown Dust time and time again but the boy seemed to be disinterested. The first few days they simply practice opening Bunny's tunnels, but now it was Dust's turn to open his own, if only he would concentrate.

"I am trying Dad..." said Dust looking at the lush grass at his feet. He was trying, he was trying to picture the place he wanted to go, then pull on his power and push it down to the ground.

"I know you are son" sighed Bunnymund trying not to lose his temper with his kit. He had been really on edge recently after Thistle accident. Seeing his daughter in a coma like state and unable to do anything about it had greatly upset him. To make matters worse he took it out on North, causing them to say some truly horrible things to each other. They were alright now, but it still felt as if they were walking one egg shells around each other, and over the last week or so North kept going to the moon to discuss things with Manny. At least so he said but he always came back smelling of the moon rabbit, and now was working himself to the bone to catch up on his work. He shook his head and wiped his paw over his face before looking down at his son. "Look maybe we're going about this all wrong. Instead of thinking about the place you really want to go to, why not picture a tunnel from here to the house?"

Dust looked down the hill towards the house on the other side of the river. He stood with his feet slightly apart and held his paws against his sides, picturing the way in his mind, pushing his power down to his feet. Once he was sure he was ready he tapped his foot on to the ground, nothing, he dared to look up at his father briefly, who was standing over him with his arms crossed. He swallowed loudly and tried again, this time feeling the earth beneath him shifting. He tapped again, a small tunnel opening up, he looked at Bunny who was now smiling and waving his paw. Dust smiled and jumped down the tunnel and ran as fast as he could down it till he saw the opening. He poked his head up and saw the hut just before him. He ran back though and leapt in to Bunny's waiting arms.

"I did it Dad! I opened my own tunnel!"

"That's right, but it looks like you forgot a little thing" said Bunny pointing to the tunnel. "You got to close it behind ya, otherwise anyone can use it but also fall and hurt themselves in it"

"Oh Okay" said Dust as he watched the tunnel close after Bunnymund tapped his own foot. Bunny put his son down and patted him on the head.

"You did great Dust, well done!"

Dust beamed at the praise, his small sliver tail wagged happily, enjoying the feel of his dad's fur against his own.

"Why don't we take a break from tunnel magic for now. Why don't we planet come egglet seeds in the flower beds we cleared out the other day?" said Bunny, taking his son's paw and leading him towards the flower beds.

"But Dad I..."

"No Dust, you can't exhaust your magic otherwise you'll end up like Thistle did. Now come on, I need to planet these babies soon in time for the spring harvest"

Dust rolled his eyes but continued to help his dad plant the seeds. He didn't mind helping, in fact he did like gardening, but he wanted to start growing his own herbs and such. He had found a book in papa's library on medicines and how herbs and plants were used in them.

"Umm...Dad?"

"Yes Dust?"

"I was wondering...could I have my own patch?" he asked pushing the seeds deep in to the earth.

Bunny brushed the dirt from his paws as he looked over at Dust. "Now Dust, growing egglets is a very important business and I can't waste..."

"NO! I mean...I want to plant some flowers of my own...to look after my own patch"

Bunny's smile could have blotted out the sun as he scooped Dust up and hugged him tightly before brushing his knuckles against Dust head.

"That's my boy! I was starting to worry with you liking that TV rubbish, but of course you can have your own patch! I'll help ya, we'll make a list of the things you want to grow and go from there. After we finish planting these" Bunny gave his son another pat and went back to planting the seeds, feeling on cloud nine. His son was finally showing some interest in the family business, he couldn't wait to see what Dust wanted to plant. "Out of interest Dust, where were you trying to open a tunnel too?"

Dust looked up at the clear sky "The moon"

Bunny was taken back by Dust answer but gave a small laugh "The moon? You've got ambition kit I'll give you that! Dust, we can only open the tunnels here on earth and places that are connected to the earth like the homes of the holiday leaders. To get to the moon, you need one of your papa's snow globes"

Dust slumped slightly as he went back to his task "Oh...that's to bad"

-Line Break-

Thistle woke to the sound of her alarm and quickly turned it off. Once she had wiped the sleep from her eyes, she quickly got out of bed and ran out of her room. Today was September 24, a week before hers and Dust's birthday, which meant papa will ask them what they wanted for their birthday and this year she was going to be the first to ask. She found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family and ran over and hugged his leg.

"Wha? Thistle? What are you doing up so early? I have only just put porridge on" said North he ran his hand thought his daughters tangled hair.

"I know what I want for my birthday!" she exclaimed as North lifted her on to a chair.

"I see" smiled North as he went to the dresser were he kept a spare brush and went back to Thistle and started to untangle her long hair. "Shall I guess? A doll?"

"No"

"A new teddy rabbit?" North said hopefully as he brushed.

"I love Cottontail" Thistle smiled referring to the bunny North had given her on her first had lost most of its fur and fluff, one eye was missing and an ear was holding on by a thread.

"If you say so. I know! Its a new book dah? Or is it new art set maybe or..."

"No papa, I don't want any of that"

"Then what is it you want my treasure?" asked North as he turned her seat around to look at her.

"I want Toby to come to the party" she exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the chair, looking at North with a large smile. North was taken back, but he was not that knelt down in fount of her and took her hands in his.

"Thistle we have been though this dah? We said that..."

"I know you said but birthdays and Christmas are different. You give presents, and I want Toby!"

"Toby is a person, not a present little one, besides it would be too dangerous for him to come here. What with your uncles, Pitch and Jack Skellington, he'd be very scared"

"But...they nice, they wouldn't hurt him, and I'll be with him to protect him. Please Papa! I really really really want Toby to come to the party. I won't even ask for a Christmas present if he can come"

North sighed before standing up "Thistle we have been over this dah? Its to dangerous for you too see him again. Please pick something else"

Thistle sighed and chewed on her lip, she had really had hoped her papa would change his mind if she asked for Toby for her birthday. "Ok papa"

North looked down at his daughter and patted her head "I do not do this to be mean my treasure...it is for your own good. What if he met's Memphis or JJ and they fall in to comas too. Would you want that?"

"No papa. I'm sorry"

"I know its hard when you have made your first really friend but their will be others I promise" said North as he returned to the stove "Just be patient a while longer"

"Morning sweetheart" said Bunnymund as he walked in to the kitchen and picked Thistle up for a hug. "Oh boy your getting heavy! Guess that means your getting to be a big girl now attcha?"

"Yes!" laughed Thistle as Bunny kissed her cheeks before placing her down. Bunny looked up and saw North had not once turned round from his place at the stove, as if he was ignoring him. "Thistle, sweetheart, why don't you go and get your brother out of bed?"

Thistle nodded and ran out of the room as Bunnymund pulled the bowls out of the cupboard and bought them over. He took in his mate's untied appearance, he was still wearing the trousers and shirt from yesterday, with bags under his blue eyes, his beard un combed.

"Hey"

"Good morning Aster, you slept well?" North asked giving him a tiny smile.

"Yeah...noticed that you didn't come to bed last night" said Bunny as he handed North a bowl.

"I fell asleep in the workshop, going over new designs, wasn't happy with them" said North as he poured the porridge.

"That's the third time this week Mate. Maybe you need a break, come with me and the kits to the Warren for the day, relax and..."

"I can't Bunny, I'm already weeks behind, and the twins now have their birthday as well"

"The yetis can handle a few hours without ya and you don't have a meeting with Manny today do you"

"What? Oh! No, not today in fact I don't need to go back, its all sorted out" said North not once looking at Bunny.

"Then come with us to the Warren, Dust wants to start on his own patch and I thought..."

"Aster I think I will have to stay here" said North finally looking at Bunnymund "There are only twelve weeks to go and I'm too behind. I'm sorry"

"Well, why don't I stay then and give you a hand? The twins are old enough to know to go to the workshops and..."

"Then Dust will be upset that he can not start on his garden. He been talking about it for days now and you need to go back before being in the cold starts to make you sick" said North as he took the bowls from Bunny and placed them on the table as the twins came running in. Bunny sat opposite North and like his Mate acted as if nothing was wrong, but his heart had curled up in his chest and started to whimper. He could count on one paw how many times North had called him "my heart" since their argument. The same with kisses and hugs and even they seemed like an obligation. And why had North been going to the moon for anyway? He and Manny usually just converse and if it had been important he would have summoned all the guardians not just North. Was North avoiding him? He had said some pretty horrible things in anger but then so had North. They had both apologised so things should be ok between them, but they weren't and North seemed to be drifting away from him.

**-Line Break-**

Tooth hummed as the statue of her father, Haroom handed her the large basket. She and the other guardians had been invited to a picnic in the warren. She had not seen the children in months now and was desperate to see if they had kept up with cleaning their teeth. Baby tooth floated over Haroom's shoulder making sharp tweeting noises.

"Yes sweetie, I know if I don't go now I'll be late, but lets go over this once more. You have got the list of the children and their teeth correct?"

Haroom nodded his head while Baby tooth rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Right, everyone has been assigned their routes, no one is allowed to change or swoop. No, I mean it, I will not have another debacle like last time. Some of those fairies have only just been cleared to return to work" said Tooth firmly when Baby tooth tried to argue. "Finally you know how to set off the lights right in case the Hobgoblin or anyone else tries to attack and steal the teeth"

Haroom nodded again and placed a hand over his chest as he was swearing a vow to Tooth that nothing bad would happen on his watch. Quickly saying good bye, Tooth took off to the warren carrying her basket of healthy non surgery treats. There sitting in a large clearing were the others. Pitch was sitting in a tree in the shadows while Holly, Sandy and their son Memphis sat and chatted to JJ. Jack Frost was entertain the twins with his ice powers while Bunny was digging things out of the large picnic baskets.

"Hey Tooth, you made it, thanks for coming"

"Hello Bunny thanks for inviting me" said Tooth as she looked around "Where is North?"

Bunny slumped slightly as he looked back down in to his basket. "He couldn't make it, he needs to get Christmas back up to speed otherwise he will have to cancel the kits birthday party"

"Oh...but things are ok right? You guys have made up" The sprite world as many spirits would tell you is a boring place. Everyone was immortal and things very rarely changed, so when word got out about Bunny and North's fight, it was the gossip of the year.

"Yeah...everything is..is fine" smiled Bunny but Tooth could tell it was a false one but she decided not to push. She instead asked JJ if she could see his teeth and almost fainted at seeing the tar build up. While she tried to convince the small pumpkin prince that brushing your teeth was a good thing, JJ disagreed saying that blacked out and moldy teeth were in big fashion in Halloween town.

"Your lucky JJ, Papa always makes sure me and Thistle brush our teeth, even if we haven't had any sweets" said Dust biting in to a carrot sandwich.

"But that's a good thing Dust. Look at your big brother Jack's teeth. Their like fallen snow their so white. I bet you guys brush and floss just like he does"

Thistle and Dust looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Huh? Are you saying you guys don't floss?"

"No" said Dust with an evil smile "We're saying Jack doesn't"

"JACK!" screamed Tooth as Jack flew off laughing as she took after him.

"Why must she be so noisy?" moaned Pitch from his branch.

"A little noise doesn't hurt now and again" smiled Holly "especially considering how quite things are at home"

Her comment was directed at Sandy who was having a sand image conversation with their son Memphis. What ever they were talking about seemed lost to everyone else as the images were appearing to fast for them to read. Suddenly both Bunnymund's and Dust's ears went up and they both looked around while Thistle covered her own.

"Who ever is whistling can you please stop it?" she cried "Its hurting my ears"

"Its hurting mine as well sweetheart but its not coming from a person but from a thing" said Bunny who's eyes were now on the sky. Everyone now looked to the sky and tried to see what was making all the noise that was hurting the kits ears. Memphis waved a large golden flag and pointed up while Sandy had a large ! above his head.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Holly peering at the object as it tore thought the sky.

"Its a rocket...an ancient one that was built even before the golden age" said Pitch as he stepped out of the shadows and closer to his family. "I don't recognise the design"

"That's because you and your shadows and pirates destroyed them all when you wiped out my race" said Bunny in shock as he stared at the ship "That's a pooka explorer rocket..."

"Impossible..." snapped Pitch "Your the last one"

"Can we argue about this later?" said Jack as he came between Pitch and Bunny "Because it may have escaped your noticed that that rocket is out of control and is heading straight towards us?"

The rocket was almost on top of them and was about to crash.

"Jack grabbed JJ! Everyone else scatter and duck!" ordered Bunny as he scooped up Thistle and Dust and ran as fast as he could to get his kits to safety. Jack grabbed JJ in his arms and with Tooth flew to cover while Pitch used his shadows to teleport Holly, Sandy and Memphis to a safer location. The ship crashed in to the ground, tearing it apart, smashing any eggs that didn't have a chance to get away and knocking down trees left and right. It finally came to a halt, but large amount of smoke was still coming from it, as if the whole rocket had over heated. Bunny ordered Jack to look after the kits while he and Tooth went over to the rocket to investigate where Sandy and Pitch were waiting for them.

"Sandy do you think you can use your sand to break in to this?" asked Bunny "We got to see if there is any survivors"

Sandy nodded and used his whip to yank the broken door off of it hinges and on to the ground. Everyone drew their weapons as they entered the ship being careful not to touch anything that might cause the rocket to explode. There at the fount of the ship was an older pooka unconscious. His fur a deep gray with black markings and wisps of gray. He wearing a coat of emerald green with a purple trim and gold buttons as well as a deep scar across his muzzle and smaller one over his paws.

"I don't believe it" said Bunny as he gazed at the pooka in disbelief.

"I wonder how he survived? I pretty sure I massacred every one" said Pitch only to receive glared from Tooth and Sandy. Bunny quickly looked the older buck over to see if he was injured anywhere else other then the large gash on his forehead.

"Bunny? Do you know this Pooka?" Tooth asked as she helped free him from his seat belt.

"You could say that Tooth...he's my father"

To be continued...

If you re-read Rampant Rabbit and the early chapters of this fic, you will know what kind of pooka Bunny's father is. Any ideas on a name?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

A/N : ((Pooka speech)) and a big thank you too nightshadehorse93 for Rownan’s name.

North was sitting in his workshop finishing the last of a long line of action figures models. There was still a list of things to do, but it was no where near as bad as he had told Bunny, instead of being months behind it was only about two weeks maybe even less. Yet he was tried and his heart was heavy. His argument with Bunny had been playing on his mind, stopping him from sleeping and made him go to the moon to see Usagi for help. He had lied to Bunny about seeing Manny about guardian business, although he had seen Manny is passing but that was not the reason he had gone to the moon. He was sure to bathe before he met up with Bunny so he would not smell Usagi but he was sure he could still smell him but chose not to say anything. He looked at the draw where he had hidden the vial that Usagi had given him and wondered if it would make Bunnymund happy. He had forgiven Bunny for his cruel words during their fight but they had truly stung and it made North doubt himself and his ability to make Bunny happy and content as a mate. North shook his head of the negative thoughts, he had work to do and then he had to plan and sort out the twins birthday party for October. When all of that was out of the way then he will talk to Bunny about the vial and see what he thought. He went to gather up his "my little pony" sketches when he bent over in alarming pain from his belly. The last time he felt pain like this was when....the twins had been hurt...but this was more intense which meant his whole family was most likely in danger.

"PHIL! Gather up everyone we can spare and have them armed and ready and in the globe room in two minutes! Bunny and the twins are in danger!" roared North as he went to get his swords and coat. Phil knew better then to argue or doubt North’s belly as he went and gathered everyone he could find in such sort time. By the time North returned to the globe room there was at least 30 well armed yetis waiting for him.

"We’re going to the warren, I do not know what is going on, but my belly is telling me that my family is in danger. So prepare yourselves for anything" ordered North as he smashed a snow globe to the ground transporting them to the warren. Once North’s eyes adjusted he gasped in horror at the amount of damage the warren had taken. It looked as if something very large had crashed though it, destroying everything in its way. North looked around and could not see Bunny or the others anywhere as he turned to the yetis.

"Ten of you with me, the rest of you scatter and look around, see if anyone needs help. If you find Bunnymund or my children send up a green flare, if you find a enemy send up a red one, move out!"

The yetis moved off in groups while the others followed North, as he followed the trial of destruction.

"Aster is going to have palpitations when he see’s all this mess" muttered North as he climbed over some fallen trees "He’s going to spend months trying to fix all this"

It was not until he saw the fallen rocket and could hear voices did he break in to a run, sword in hand, shouting Bunny’s name.

"Aster! Aster are you alright? Answer me!"

He saw Bunny standing with the others by the large rocket, running over and embracing him tightly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are the twins ok?"

"North calm down. We’re all fine no one is hurt!" Bunny said calmly as he rubbed North’s back.

"Thank the moon. I thought....the pain in my belly....I thought the worse"

Bunny nuzzled North’s neck giving it a gentle lick while his heart danced in his chest. Although North had been avoiding him he still came running the second he thought his mate was in danger and with an army too boot.

"In case your still concerned the rest of us are alright as well" Pitch sneered as he looked over at the couple. North looked up sheepishly at his friends, quickly glazing over them to see if they were hurt, until his eyes fell on a figure laying down by Holly.

"I am glad that you are all alright....but what happened here and who is that?"

"Do you need to get your eyes checked Cossack? This thing behind us is a spaceship!" mocked Pitch pointing to the large metal vessel and then to the pooka on the ground "And this here is a survivor"

North frowned as the others giggled while a yeti walked over with a first aid box and started to look over the pooka for injuries.

"You know what I meant Pitch, but what I do not understand is how he came to be here and how is he a pooka" North turned to Bunny "I thought you were the last of your kind?"

So did I mate, but this is a ship from my world...an explorer too...maybe Pitch was just as useless at killing my race off as he is at being the boggieman"

Pitch snarled and went to go for Bunny only for Holly and Sandy to hold him back.

North shook his head and pulled Bunny closed to him, his hand resting on Bunny’s head.

"Aster, truly, are you alright? This must be shock for you"

"Its more then that Mate.....He’s my father" Bunny muttered his eyes lingering on his father’s injured body.

"Your Father....But this is good news yes? Your family maybe alive...your brother and your teachers...."

"Yeah...yeah it IS a good thing North...but its him....why does he have to be alive?"

North frowned as he looked at the older pooka on the floor and hugged Bunny tighter. He knew from the stories that Bunnymund had told him about his father that he was a very serious, traditional and proud pooka who was very firm in his beliefs. In the last days of their world he had tried to arrange a party for Bunny to help him find a mate. Pooka’s of high standing and breeding, not really the pookas Bunny wanted anything to do with. They had fought and had not made up when Pitch attack their world. Bunny believing himself to be the last of his kind, left his world and had come to earth when he was later called upon to fight Pitch again and made the guardian of hope. North pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew this was going to be bad but what could they do?

"We’ll take him back to the pole and wait until he wake up to get answers. I’ll get more yetis to come and get the rocket as well, maybe they can fix it up...."

"You sure you want to do that mate....you said so yourself your behind on your work" said Bunny looking concerned.

"It will be fine. You will be busy with your father....and I’m sure Dust is still eager to do his patch dah and not to mention having to fix all this mess"

"The mess I can handle, a day maybe two if I get my egg warriors to start clearing now, its just him I’m worried about"

"Well his injuries are not too bad...."

"That’s not what I meant Nick....He’s going to be a royal pain when he wakes up and finds that I have mated with a human"

North sighed as he rested his head on top of Bunny’s "We’ll get though this Aster, we always do"

　

-Line Break-

The next three days were long and exhausting. Bunny worked his magic in the warren while watching over Dust who worked on his patch. His egg soldiers did their best to remove all the debris from the crash and new grass and flowers were already growing back. He had checked in on his father a couple of times, but the older pooka slept on due to exhaustion and a head injury, and though Bunny was dreading his father waking up, he wanted him too, if only to speak about what happened and to find out if anymore of their kind survived. North had pulled long nights again and the yetis told him that the rocket was not too badly damaged and would be most likely repaired before Christmas. It was the fourth day now and Bunny was sitting by his father’s bedside when he heard him groan.

"Father? Hey! Wake up! Father, its Aster" he said as he got to his feet and gave his dad a small shake on the shoulder. Dark brown eyes slowly blinked as they came in to focus. He moved slowly as if he was testing his joints and hissing under his breath at the stiffness.

"((Please...some water))" he croaked from his dry throat.

Bunny quickly poured a glass of water from the bedside jug and helped his father up to drink it.

"((Small sips now, you’ve been out for three days Father, your dehydrated))"

"((Why do you call me Father? I don’t know you))

"((Look at me....Its me, E. Aster Bunnymund....your son))"

The old pooka looked up at him frowning as he gazed over his face. He leant up slightly and sniffed at his fur inhaling his scent as he did many years ago when he was a kit.

"((Aster? My son! By the stars, I thought you lost like your mother and our world))" His voice was guff as he threw his arms around Bunny’s waist embracing him tightly. For a moment Bunny forgot his anger for the older pooka and embraced him as well, his nose and whiskers tingling as he remembered his father’s scent of old leather and spice.

"((I thought the same, I thought I was the only one left from our world....how did you survive? And are there others?))"

"((Before Pitch Black’s attack the elders of our world wanted us to go to space and scout out any other near by planets that we could use as a base to hide our females and kits. Myself, your bother and 98 others were all sent to a planet to start making plans for development when word came to us of Pitch’s attack. We flew home as fast as we could but it was still a fortnight before we return to find our home in ruins and no survivors))"

Bunny sighed as he pulled the chair closer to the bed, holding his father’s paws in his own "((I left shortly after the attack. I looked for survivors....found none. I decided to take the remaining ship and leave as there was nothing left. I...))"

"((You did what you thought was right Aster and I am truly grateful that you are alive))" Bunny’s father looked around the large room with curious eyes "((Is this your home? It does not seem like your tastes at all))"

"((No, its not my place...that is too say...))" said Bunny as he rubbed his neck telling himself it was best to get it out and over with "((Its my mate home))"

The old pooka seemed to freeze for a moment before slowly looking back at Bunny, his face unreadable, but his eyes showed his displeasure. "((I see....you mated with someone outside of your race...))"

"((Of course I did!))" Bunny snapped "((I thought I was the last of my kind! Who else was I suppose to mate with?))"

"((I see your temper has not improved with age))" the older pooka sighed as if he was greatly disappointed "((I trust he is someone with some sort of standing? A land owner? Or something of that ilk?))"

"((He’s a great leader, Head of the seven holidays leaders and a great magician and warrior. Is that good enough for you?))" Bunny snapped yanking his paw away and crossing his arms in defence.

His father snorted "((He sounds like quite a catch Aster, well done, you actually done better then your bother for once))"

Bunny blinked, looking confused and slightly happy at his father’s odd comment. He had never been better then Laplace at anything in his father’s eyes before.

"((Laplace has a mate?))"

There was a slight growl in the old pooka’s throat for a moment "He, like you had his pick of our races elite, yet he falls in love with...a minor. A work buck that was over seeing the building of the shelters. He is polite enough and has some sort of education. Although I disapprove of his choice, I guess I should be grateful that he at least mated with one of our race and is keeping the blood line going))"

Bunny chose to ignore the insult "((He has kits?))"

"((Yes, they’re on their third litter. Its been a matter of great importance among us remaining pooka that we continue our race. The few elders that are with us are making sure that there is no in breeding, though it is hard with so few of us and hardly any females. Even I tried to conceive but it is thought that I was too old. Do you and your mate have any kits?))"

Bunny could tell by his father’s tone that he was hoping that he’d say no. "((Yes, twins. Its actually their birthday in a few days, I know their looking forward to meeting their grandfather for the first time...and I hope their grandfather will at least try and be civil?))"

His father said nothing as both his and Bunny’s ears twitched at the sound of oncoming feet. Bunny knew the heavy step and rose to his feet as North came in to the room.

"Aster? I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch or have it bought....OH! Your awake!" said North as he noticed Bunny’s father sitting upright in bed. He stood beside Bunny and took his paw in to his hand while holding out the other "Welcome to earth and our home. My name is Nicolas St. North"

Bunny’s father seemed quite stunned, his eyes wide and jaw slack, but he quickly shook it off and took North’s hand.

"E. Rownan Bunnymund. You have my gratitude for saving my life and welcoming me in to your home. I....understand that you are my son’s mate"

North smiled brightly as he raised his hand and Bunny’s paw, showing off their wedding bands "Yes, We have been friends and comrades for many years, then lovers, then mates. Your son is my beating heart and I love him dearly. Had I known you were alive, I would have sort you out to ask permission to marry your son. While you are here I will endeavour to show you that I am worthy of your son"

Rownan pulled his arm away and nodded "We shall see Mr St.North. Now, if you don’t mind, my son and I are trying to catch..."

A loud gurgling noise filled the air and Rownan’s ears flopped down in embarrassment when he realised it was him. North patted his shoulder gently and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You’ve been out for quite some time. If you are up for it, come join us for lunch, our kits have been quite anxious to meet you"

Rownan politely coughed behind his paw "I would be....delighted...to join you and your family for lunch but I wish to wash up first"

"Naturally. We will wait until you are ready" said North as he went to lead Bunny out of the room but Rownan called out.

"Wait Aster, I will be needing assistance with my dressings, do you mind?"

Bunny rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before kissing North on the cheek and telling him to go on ahead before turning back to his father. Rownan waited until he could no longer hear North’s footsteps to hiss loudly at Bunny his face twisted in anger.

"((A MAN! Of all the things in the universe Aster you chose a MAN as your mate!))"

"North is a good man" said Bunny continuing in standard as he grabbed the basin and started to fill it with water. "You can’t judge one man for what an entire race has done. North...Nicolas is my mate and father of my kits, like it or lump it, I don’t care"

"((You even sound like one of them. Such disgrace!))"

Bunny pulled off the dressings while glaring at his father "Yeah that right I speak like them now, I have been on this planet for thousands of years alone with them, its only natural that I would pick it up. I also suggest that you only speak standard here otherwise no one will understand what your saying"

"You haven’t even taught your mate or kits your mother tongue? This continues to get better and better" snorted Rownan as he took the rag from the basin and begin to wash himself as best as he could. Bunny went to help him but his father battered his paw away. Bunny rolled his eyes and stood by watching his father struggle until he was ready to have his dressings on his chest and head re-placed. Bunny wrapped the dressings tightly as the atmospheres in the room grew thicker while the two pooka’s remained silent. Bunny pulled back the sheet and helped his father to his feet and allowed him to slightly lean against him until he got his balance. Rownan stomach growled loudly again as they walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Aster....your twins....you said they have a birthday coming up....how old are they? What are they like?" Rownan asked trying to break the tension between them.

"They’re going to be seven. Dust is an adventurer and likes to garden. Thistle is kinda quite and like to read and draw. She also has a weak heart so she mustn’t get over excited and stuff"

"If she is anything like you when you were a kit she must be a lot of hard work"

"Maybe when she was a bit younger and didn’t really know better. Plus Dust is pretty protective of her as well. He’s quick to remind her when me and North ain’t around"

"And this...North was it? Is he a good mate?"

"The best! He cooks for the family, always puts our needs first, and always there when I need him"

"Good. I’m glad to hear it. I trust he...."

"DAD!"

Rownan blinked as a young white and gray buck came running up to them and hugged Bunny. "Dad, you never guess what!, I did it"

"Did what kiddo? Don’t tell me you’ve finished your patch already? That’s my boy!"

Dust beamed at the praise and laughed when Bunny rubbed his head fur the wrong way. It was then he noticed Rownan looking down at him, his brown eyes hard as if he was scrutinizing him. Bunny noticed the change in Dust scent as the small pooka stepped behind him slightly as if trying to get away from his father.

"Father, this is Dust, my son, Dust this is your grandfather Rownan"

Rownan lowered himself slowly on to his hunches so he was the same height as the boy as Dust bowed politely to him.

"((Come here kit and allow me to memorise your scent))" when Dust looked confused he switched to standard "Let me hug you Dust and take in your scent"

Dust seemed unsure but Bunny gave him a slight push towards Rownan. Rownan wrapped his paws around his grandson inhaling his winter scent, relieved that the kit was mostly pooka, he could easy ignore the fact that Dusts paws were more like hands. Dust wrinkled his nose as he took in Rownan scent, there was something bitter about it that over powered his other smells and Dust did not like it one bit. Bunny smiled and patted Dust on the head "Come on, lets go and have lunch and introduce your granddad to Thistle"

Dust nodded but he continued to frown as he took Bunny’s hand and walked with them to the kitchen. Bunny was trying to stay calm but his stomach was in knots and he was sure his father could smell his discomfort. He knew his father would be more excepting of Dust but what about Thistle, who took more after North and only had her ears to show of her pooka heritage. Thistle was helping North by laying the table when they came in while North was placing the food on the table.

"I hope you are all hungry. Me and the yetis have cooked up a feast" said North as Dust took his seat. Thistle beamed up at Rownan and pulled out a chair for him.

"Hi! I’m Thistle! I’m really pleased to meet you"

The small fairy had expected an odd look but Rownan looked down at her with a mixture of horror and disgust. Thistle looked at North and Bunny for a hint about what to do next but both guardians were too busy glaring at Rownan.

"Um..."

"I think...." said Rownan slowly as he looked across the table and started to walk around "I will sit next to Dust and your father"

"Oh...ok" Thistle’s wings dropped in disappointment as she climbed in to the empty chair. North sent Bunny a pointed look but Bunny shook his head, they would not say anything yet,not in fount of the kits but they will. The family sat in awkward silence with the three pookas down one side of the table and Thistle and North on the other. Rownan could feel the heated rage coming from Bunnymund and the cold glare coming form North but what did they honestly expect of him? Dust he could except but the girl? She was to much! She had wings for stars sake and not to mention that she had hardly any pooka features at all. He looked at sideways at Aster and wondered if he was truly happy here but thought better to ask right now.

"I was wondering....what happened to the ship that carried me here...is it beyond repair?"

"It was quite damage but we’re repairing it as we speak. May I ask what you are doing this far in to the Milky way system?" asked North, who had learnt from Bunny that his home world had been a couple of universes over.

"We were told that the man in the moon, who was once a prince of the golden age, would be able to help us find a new home planet to call our own and as well as be under his protection"

"You wish to speak to Manny? Tis no problem. There is full moon tomorrow, you can speak to him then" said North as he looked over at Bunny who simply shrugged and added.

"There are a few planets around here that are suitable for our race but they will need a lot of work"

"The pooka race has never been afraid of hard work, its our way of life and the work its self is its reward" said Rownan as he looked down at Dust "I can tell you stories about our race if you like Dust"

Dust wrinkled his nose "That would be nice....I guess"

"I would like to hear them, Daddy is always saying how wonderful his world was and that you had the biggest library in the whole universe" said Thistle excitedly as she waved her fork but her excitement quickly died under Rownan’s cool stare. Bunny could feel the poor fork bend in his grip he was so cross. Damn it! Why did he let his father anywhere near his kits? He knew what the old git was like!

"Don’t worry sweetheart " He smiled at Thistle "While Dust gets bored to death with Granddad’s lecture, we’ll read the next chapter of Harry Potter instead ok?"

Thistle shrugged and looked down at her plate, fiddling with her carrots. Rownan’s nose twitched and sighed loudly as he tried to pull in his temper. He was still head of their clan and despite the fact that Aster had married in to anther he should still respect his elders. Yet he would not correct him in fount of his kits, as it would undermined his control, but he will be having words with him. Clearly being around humans to long has made his son forget himself and their races ways. Hopefully Aster had not forgotten his duty to his people and return with him to find a proper mate. Though by the food he could tell that Bunny had picked a good mate in North, he was an excellent cook and certainly kept his home clean and was more the able to bare Aster’s young.

"Tell me North when are you due?" Rownan asked as he filled his plate with a second helping of vegetables.

North frowned and looked confused "Due?"

"Your clearly pregnant with a large litter unless your close to being due instead...."

North choked on his food while Bunny groaned and covered his face with his paw "I’m not pregnant. I’m....just jolly" said North with a small smile.

"Ah...yes my wife also gained a bit of weight after having Aster" said Rownan thinking that was what North had meant. "She often said she was jolly and round remember Aster"

"Yeah and I remember you always telling her to lose a few pounds too" said Bunny sharply "and North was not the one that carried these two, it was me, I’m North’s mate"

There was a loud clatter as Rownan dropped his fork and turned completely to Bunny, his face showing his clear disbelief.

"You can not tell me you willingly became the sub to this man! I won’t believe it! No son of mine would be a sub"

"Well believe it" Bunny snapped "North is the head of this family, of his clan and I am his mate and I have and will bare his young and look after him as is the way of our people!"

"But your station Aster! The fact that your from a superior race! Doesn’t that matter to you? Or are you fine with disgracing yourself and our race by mating with this lowly human and baring his half breed children" yelled Rownan as he got to his feet, his fur raising with every heated word, his muzzle pulled back in to a snarl. Bunny was shot up, his chair flying backwards his paws clenched ready to strike.

"Rownan" North raised his voice slightly to make the old pooka look in his direction. Rownan was about to snap but the look the large man gave him sent chills down his spine.

"I understand this is all a shock too you" said North in a low deep menacing voice "and understand why you maybe upset. Yet you are a guest in my house and while you remain here I ask that you respect all those under my roof fairly. After all is it not the way of the pooka to always be respectful, well mannered and keep out of the business of other clans"

Rownan stepped back as if he had been slapped, how dare this man tell him how his people act, he was a clan leader. Yet the man had a point, had the masters or even his once mate had seen the way he was acting they would certainly have told him off. So clenching his teeth he bowed to North, one paw over his chest, his ears dropped in defeat.

"My apologies Mr St North. My feelings got the better of me and I think it would be wise that I remain in my room for the rest of the day and take my meals there as well" and with that he stormed from the room almost knocking Bunny down in his haste. Bunny picked up his chair and sat back down looking at his upset family. "I’m so sorry everyone, I thought...I don’t know..."

"Do not worry about it Aster, we gave him a chance, now it is up to him" said North as he gently stroked Thistle’s hair. "I’m sorry my treasure, I know you were looking forward to getting to know him better"

"I don’t like him" said Dust slamming his fork down "He smells bad!"

"Dust, that is really rude, I don’t want to ever here you making comments about people scents like that, even if there true" said Bunny as he rubbed Dust’s ears.

"Still don’t like him" Dust muttered as he pushed his plate away.

　

-Line Break-

Bunny spent the rest of the day with the kits trying to make them forget the fiasco at lunch as well as avoid seeing his father. He knew that when he did speak to his father they were going to have some serious words and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible. North had gone to speak to the yetis about ways of hurrying the repairs on the rocket without effecting Christmas too much and it was not looking good. It looks as if Rownan would be staying for a while more then they really wanted him too. The twins were quite for the rest of the day even during dinner which Rownan did not attend.Dust wanted nothing to do with his grandfather and Thistle was upset that she had somehow upset the older pooka. Nothing, not even a chapter of the Harry potter book, could cheer up either twin. Dust asked if he could bunk with Thistle for the night but Bunny said no, saying that he was to old to share a room with his sister, and led Dust back to his room and had a quick chat about his patch before tucking him in for the night. He walked the long halls nodding a good night to the yetis as he past. He picked up North scent and followed it to his workroom, where he was sitting in almost darkness save for a few candles. Waves of worry were coming off of North in droves and the distinct smell of unhappiness as well. It made Bunny’s stomach turn and again cursed that his father had turned up to hurt his family.

"Mate? Are you alright?" Bunny asked as he placed his paws on North’s shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Aster? You startled me! I’m fine! The kits were they alright?" asked North as he slid something in to his pocket.

"They’re....I don’t know Nick, Dust has gone in to big brother protection mode and Thistle is really quite and upset. Hearing someone other then those Halloween town bullies calling her a half breed is going to give her a complex" said Bunny as he sat on North’s desk. "North, I can’t tell you how sorry I am about my dad, I mean you know....."

"Aster, you warned me about your father, I was ready for anything he would say about me...but not the kits. I draw the line at that!"

"Good thing you interfered when you did, otherwise me and him would have come to blows and you know from all that research you did on pooka traditions that is a big no no"

North nodded and turned back to the papers on his desk. Bunny looked at North and rubbed his neck slightly as he wiggled closer to his mate, leaning back slightly his legs apart suggestively. "Um...Phil said you guys were almost back on time for Christmas...so...I was wondering...."

"Yes....maybe later...maybe"

"North? Nick...is everything ok?" Bunny asked leaning closer so he was in fount of North now.

"Hmmm yes, yes I’m fine Aster" smiled North as he got to his feet and pulling Bunny up as well/

"Well...that’s good then" smirked Bunny as he started to slowly started to undo North’s shirt. North sighed and took Bunny’s paws off of him and looked down at the floor. Bunny felt his heart pounding and his tongue became like lead as he searched his mate for some sort of answer.

"North? I....Is there something wrong between us?"

"What? NO! Nyet! Everything is fine!"

"The hell it is Nick! Since our argument...you haven’t once called me "my heart" or "love". Every time I’ve tried to get you in to the mood or pet you you finch away from me or make some excuse up" Bunny frowned as he waved his paw back and forth between them.

"Aster I...."

"And don’t you think I don’t know about you sleeping with that flea bitten fucking whore Usagi?" Aster snarled, tears ready to fall, gripping North’s shirt and shaking him.

"What? Usagi! Aster you have it all wrong" said North "Usagi was helping me"

"Helping? How was he helping North? What favours was he doing you while I was in the warren?"

North looked even more hurt then Bunny did as tears started to fall from his blue eyes.

"When we argued...you made it quite clear....that you found our love making...unsatisfactory. Because I am not a Pooka, I can’t "knot" inside of you and.."

"Nick, I said that in anger, I never meant any of it!"

"But it is true isn’t it!" shouted North as he pushed Bunny away. "During your rut I could not keep up!"

"That’s not true..."

"You not being unable to get pregnant..."

"That was me. I couldn’t produce a womb remember"

"And then there is your father. The purity of your race, wither or not I am good enough for you, because I’m a man"

"My dad is an self absorbed ass Nick! I don’t care about his opinion"

"That’s why I went to Usagi....for this!" said North pulling out a vial from his pocket.

"What...what is that?" asked Bunny looking at the dark blue liquid.

"A potion....to turn me in to a pooka....at least for a few hours" said North as he took Bunny’s paw and dropped the vial in to it. "If you want. I want you to be happy with me Aster, but if your not..."

Bunny looked at vial and then at his mate, his mate that he had accused of infidelity was actually trying to make him happy. He placed the vial on the desk and cupped North’s faced with his paws, making the leader of the guardians and his mate look him back at him, his blue eyes filled with worry and fear as he gave him a soft smile.

"North, you and I both said stuff we shouldn’t have said back then. I was angry and scared over what happened to Thistle. You didn’t need to do this! I’m....flattered! And I won’t deny I’m curious about how you look like as a pooka, but I..." Bunny gently kissed North’s lips "I fell in love with you as a human Mate and that’s the foam I want to make love too as well, no matter what my father thinks"

North physically relaxed, breathing out the breath he was holding in, wrapping his arms around Bunny holding him close, burying his face in to Bunny’s neck as tears fell from his eyes"

"Aster...My Aster....my heart..."

Bunny ran his paws up and down North’s back, rubbing his head against his "I’ve missed you calling me that..."

"I was afraid...you did not want me anymore...but I love you so much..."

"I feel the same mate, I love you, I love you my mate!"

North looked up at Bunny and leant down and kissed him. It was soft and gentle, filled with forgiveness and joy. The next was a little deeper and longer with Bunny leaning in to it. The third kiss was hungry, North’s hands gripping and pulling at Bunny’s fur, Bunny ripping open his shirt as North picked him up and laid him down on the work bench. Bunny held on to North tightly as they rubbed their bodies together as their cocks becoming harder. Bunny and North both struggled to undo North’s pants with one hand and paw while they continued to hold on to each other. Once North’s cock was free and it touched Bunny’s, Bunny moaned and arched into him, enjoying the hot flesh against him. He ran his tongue over North’s neck, lapping up the salty taste and sweat, purring all the while. North kissed every inch of Bunny’ s neck and shoulders, happy to be holding Bunny in his arms again as he thrust his body against his. After a month of holding back both holiday leaders soon cum, both crying the others name as their seeds splattered against their torsos. Bunny continued to purr and lick North as the man held and cuddled him in his arms.

"I’m glad your not a Pooka North, no pooka could compare to the taste of your skin. Salty yet sweet, with a tang that is yours alone, I can’t get enough of it"

Bunny rolled North over so his mate was now beneath him. North smiled up at Bunny his large hands gently caressing Bunny’s hips.

"What do you want Aster? Tell me, and I will make it happen"

"I want you to take me to our room and pound me so hard, you not only dislocate my hip but brake the bed while your at it. But first we need to get there don’t we? And We both know that Phil won’t be too happy if he see’s you in such a state"

"So what do you suggest we do love? There are some rags here we could use I guess" groaned North feeling his cock stirring to life again at Bunny’s request.

"What? And waste this tasty treat in fount of me? Not on your life Mate" smirked Bunny as he leant down close to whisper in to North’s ear. "You should know that we pooka take great pride in making sure both our mates and kits are clean North...its time for your bath"

Bunny slowly traced the shell of North’s ear with his tongue, laughing slightly at the small shiver that ran though North as the man moaned beneath him. He licked North’s forehead, ears and neck, he licked North’s lips and drew his mate’s tongue out to lazy wrap his own around it for a while before proceeding down to his chest.Bunny moaned as he ran his paws over North’s powerful, his tongue running over North’s collar bone.

"All pooka North are long and physically lean. Any Pooka who was larger then the norm was considered a catch. If you were a pooka...and we were on the planet my people are now on...I’d be beating away suitors. But I love you as a human North, your strong and powerful built, you smell and taste great and your a wonderful friend, man and lover"

Bunny circled his tongue around each of North’s nipples, before sliding down and lapping up their cum. North breaths were short as he panted, his fingers running though Bunny’s fur.

"My heart, no matter who comes to me, I will always chose you, always you"

Bunny’s purr intensified, his eyes becoming darker green with desire as he scooted down to North’s cock. He nuzzled it, feeling the heat coming from it, his paw cupping North’s heavy balls, knowing how much his mate was turned on right now. He nipped, licked and sucked at the thick flesh, North’s cum still stuck to it but the slit was starting to weep. Bunny continued to tease for a while but as the cock pulsed under his paw he released it and turned his attention to cleaning North’s thighs much to North’s annoyance.

"Aster, please my heart, I need you!" North moaned trying to pull Bunny back to his cock. "Aster please!"

"Easy Mate and just enjoy your bath!" purred Bunny as he licked down North’s legs to his feet.

"Ast...Mate! Mate! PLEASE!" North cried. Bunny’s ears picked up at being called mate, North hardly ever called him that and it made his heart leap with joy. Taking back North’s cock back in to his mouth, he started to suck as hard as he could, wanting North’s seed in his belly. North could not remember ever being this hard before, his balls felt like lead, his whole body tingling with pleasure, the warm wetness covering his cock was driving him mad. He tilted his head back and screamed Bunny’s name as he released in to Bunny’s throat. He gripped the desk tightly, his body shaking as he continued to cum, as his lover greedily sucked him clean.He continued to pant heavily when Bunny released his cock with a pop, and slid over his chest to kiss his cheek.

"Aster...my love...that was amazing"

"I aim to please Mate...think you can get us to our room with out getting us in to trouble with Phil?"

North sighed and shrugged his shoulders "I can try but you see, I have this problem"

Bunny frowned and looked confused for a moment as North kissed his cheek.

"The problem is I have this wonderful, sexy Mate, who I can not keep my hands off of. So getting to our room will be very hard, with my hands all over him, inside of him, stroking him and..."

Bunny stopped him speak with a quick kiss before pulling him up from the bench. "I’m sure if we’re quick, you’ll be able to do all those things and more"

North chuckled as he got to his feet, quickly picking up his clothes in case he needed to cover himself, he was about to follow Bunny when his eyes fell on the blue vial on his desk.

"Aster...about..."

Bunny picked up the vial and placed it in to North’s desk draw before taking a hold of North’s hand and kissing it.

"Another time Mate, maybe after Christmas for our anniversary or something, there is no rush. Now come on, our kits are in bed and I want you making me cry out your name so loud that it keeps him up all night. At least he’ll have to admit that your taking your duties as my lover seriously. Now come on, I want to be walking with a limp in the morning and have a very big smile on my face"

North smiled as he followed Bunny out "Your wish is my commanded"

-Line Break-

Thistle could not sleep, her mind was whirling out of control and too many nasty memories were coming to the surface. She had wished that Bunny had allowed Dust to stay with her, she didn’t understand why they couldn’t now, when they had plenty of times when they were younger. Feeling thirsty and restless Thistle got up to go and get a drink from the kitchen. Although North and Bunny had told her not to get up in the night, she had often done so before, just to get a small drink and the rush back to bed and no one was the wiser. Yet tonight for some reason the hallway candles had not been lit and Thistle was using the wall to guide herself though the hall. The Elves earlier that evening had used the hall for a marble match and was quickly scolded by Phil who then chased them off, leaving the some of the marbles behind. Thistle discovered this when she slipped on one of the glass balls and grazed herself against the hard wood. She could feel her knee bleeding as she curled herself up in to a ball. Today really was not her day, tried, fed up and hurt, she started to cry and hopped that her daddy would hear her and come get her.

Rownan tossed and turned holding the pillows over his ears but they could not drowned out that awful noise. Aster and his human mate seemed determined to turn his mind to mush by keeping him up all night by having loud and rapturous sex. Either Aster was being extremely vocal on purpose or the man was doing a very good job of being his dominate. It made him think of Brier, his mate, and how much he missed her. She would no doubt be greatly displeased by his actions today and most likely have given him an earful. She would have greeted North as family and most likely have fawned over their grand-kits and spoiled them. He could over look Dust’s human parts easily but Thistle? He felt a sharp pain in his chest as the guilt swelled up at how he had reacted to her and how hurt she had looked. He was not so blinded by his opinions that he would deliberately hurt a child of any kind. She seemed like a friendly and happy child despite her awful looks and had tried to win his affections. So tomorrow he would try and accept the girl, maybe if he taught her to be more like a pooka then a human he would be able to tolerate her better. There was a loud scream from Aster followed by the banging of the bed being bounced upon again. Rownan rolled his eyes as he got up from his bed and decided to go to the kitchen for a late night snack while his son and his over active mate finish their romp. He walked up the hall when he heard the sound of someone crying. He looked around and saw Thistle curled up in to a ball sobbing. His first reaction was to simply walk away but then thought better of it remembering that he had just decided to give the girl a chance.

"Thistle...what is wrong? Why are you not in bed?" he asked as he knelt beside her. It was then her saw her grazed knees. "How did you do this?"

"I tripped. Its too dark. I only wanted to get a drink" she wept not looking up at him. Rownan snorted but bit back a remark about her poor eye sight as real pooka’s could see in the dark. Instead he scooped the child up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen. He placed her by the sink and ran some warm water, using a clean cloth to wipe her face and knee, he refused to wash her with his tongue as he was already lowering himself to this.

"You don’t like me do you?"

Rownan paused for a moment but then continued to clean the small girl’s face as he struggled to answer "I....am having trouble excepting you Thistle but I do not dislike you. I think...your....kind"

"Why can’t you except me?" Thistle asked looking up at Rownan with pleading eyes.

"Its because....you have many of your human father’s traits that I find...disagreeable"

"But I have pooka ears! See" Said Thistle as she pulled out her ears from her long brown hair for him to see. Rownan was quite surprised by her ears and gave them a gentle rub.

"So you have lop ears like your grandmother Brier"

"That’s my name" said Thistle with a large smile, happy that Rownan was being nice too her.

"Pardon?"

"My full name is Thistle Brier St North"

Rownan smiled for the first time at her and gave her ears another gentle rub "It’s a wonderful name, I’m sure she would have been pleased. Does this mean that Dust’s other name is Rownan?"

Thistle frowned and bit her lip slightly as she shook her head "No....its Laplace"

Rownan head shot back slightly and Thistle could clearly see how telling him this had hurt. "I’m sorry"

"Its not your fault Thistle. Myself and your father Bunnymund, did not part on good terms many years ago and I guess like me, he can hold a grudge. I have missed so much of his life...."

"Oh...I can help with that" said Thistle as she flew off of the counter and pulled Rownan with her to North’s study.

"Thistle you should be returning to bed" Rownan said sternly as he watched the small girl pull a book off of a shelf and handed it to him.

"Here, this one is my favourite, it has lots of memories in it"

He gave the small fairy a skeptical look but sighed as he took a seat in North’s armchair and opened the book. Each page held a picture of North’s and Bunny’s wedding and after party. Thistle curled up on his lap and pointed to people and telling him who they were. Some hours past until both Rownan and Thistle gave in to sleep both curled up in the chair with a photo book in his paws.

The springs on the mattress had gone, the head board was covered in scratches from Bunny’s claws, and bed was groaning with protest as North continued to pound himself in to Bunnymund. They had both lost count of how many times North had planted his seed, but if they were going from how swollen Bunny’s stomach was, it had been a lot. The sheets and bedding had been ruined by Bunny’s claws and cum, and from North using it to tie Bunny up that one time. Now Bunny was on all fours with North behind him with his hand around his cock and his own buried deep in his rear. North moan with each thrust, his cock had not left Bunny rear since they started, yet Bunny’s muscles still hugged him tightly milking him for more. Bunny was no longer coherent, he was just panting, mewing mess. Sweat covered his fur sticking to him and North’s skin, the smell of it and sex was making him dizzy.

"So close...so full...so more...more.." he whimpered feeling North moving against him.

"A little more my heart, tighter now, take my cock" panted North as he pushed his hips as fast as he could. Bunny clenched his muscles as North asked as his mated rubbed his cock hard, bringing him off, cum shooting from him in shots. North hissed as the muscled clamped down tight around his penis, making it impossible for him to move as his released. He slumped against Bunny’s back, both panting loudly, as they laid there trying to catch their breath. North, once he got his breath back, pulled out till the head of his cock and slowly pulled Bunny around to face him. Once they were facing each other, Bunny wrapped his arms and legs around North as the winter spirit pushed back in as he kissed him. Bunny whimpered slightly as he felt North’s lips against his own, North’s tongue pushing its way in, mapping his mouth and lazily stroking his own tongue.

"My heart, I love you so much, my mate, my love" North whispered in to Bunny’s ear.

"My mate, my mate, my mate!" panted Bunny gently kissing North with each word. North slowly rolled his hips, his cock starting to hard once more, as he ran his hands over Bunny’s lean body. Bunnymund gasped, thrusting his body against North’s as the man kissed his neck and shoulders. He reached down and grasped his limp cock and stroked it softly.

"How do you wish to do this Aster?"

"Anyway you want Mate, fill me till I burst or till this bed breaks beneath us"

North hummed as he pulled Bunny’s legs over his shoulders "No reason I can’t do both"

Bunny purred as he felt North becoming harder inside of him as North pulled him closer. North pulled himself up to his knees, holding Bunny up by his waist, as he started with small slow thrusts. Bunny moved his body in time with him, using his arms as leverage, his cock pressing against him.

"Go deep Mate, break me in two with that hard cock of yours, fuck me till I can’t feel anything any more"

North gave Bunny a wicked smile "As you wish my heart. You best hold on"

Bunny did not have time to contemplate North’s words as North got to his feet standing on the bed pulling Bunny up until only his head and shoulders were resting on the mattress. North used gravity and his weight to slam down hard in to Bunnymund, going deeper with each thrust, his balls slapping against his furry rear. Bunny’s world was spinning in fount of his eyes, his cock and balls were like a rock, North cum from their pervious love making was sloshing around in his belly, while North hot rod was pushing down his butt hitting that spot over and over again.

"Can you feel me my heart? Can you feel me Aster?"

"Nick, Nick sweet MIM Nick, I can feel you, your going down my spine" cried Bunny using his arms to push himself up to meet North’s movements. The bed protested with their movements, the wood starting to creak and break underneath them, as North continued to push Bunny to his limits. Bunny could no longer feel his legs or pelvis for that matter, his back was screaming in agony yet he had never felt so complete and full.

"Mate, I’m close...so close..." Bunny moaned his arms were starting to fill weak.

North unable to stand much longer, went back to his knees, pulling Bunny in to his lap holding him tightly. He buried his face in to Bunny’s neck as he cum, and he cum so hard it was almost painful. Bunny threw his head back, as the thick hot cum shot in to his belly, making him release as well, shot after shot. They held each other tightly as they shook from their releases, as the bed finally gave out, making the mattress dip in the middle. North pulled them up slightly so they were out of the dip before he pulled out of Bunny, his cum pouring out of the abused hole. Bunny laid limply beside him as he pulled him against his chest.

"Have I made all your wishes come true my heart?" asked North softly as Bunny curled up against his chest.

"Them and more some Mate" said Bunny sleepily "I hope things are better in the morning, I’m going to have to speak to my dad..."

"And I will be beside you if you wish"

"Don’t think that’s a good idea love, he’s already going to be mad about my disrespect earlier as well as the whole thing about being mated to you. Though after hearing how you have given me a firm pounding it might just change his mind"

North chuckled as he and Bunny curled up together and fell asleep, his last thought was how he was going to ask Phil about fixing their bed.

-Line Break-

Bunny was on top of the world this morning. He and North had reconciled in epic fashion and he was limping slightly. He had found out that he was an uncle and that his brother was a happily married buck. His race was alive and was trying to grow. His son had grown his own patch and his twins were about to turn a year older in a few days. Now, now he had blackmail! He must of taken at least ten shots if not more of this incredibly cute image. There was his father sleeping in the large armchair with his head titled back and mouth wide open with Thistle in his lap in the exact same position mouth and all. He put down the camera and gently shook Thistle awake.

"Hey sweetheart, good morning"

"Morning daddy" said Thistle with a yawn and rubbing the sleep form her eyes.

"Mind telling me why you and your granddad are in here? And not in bed?"

"I wanted a drink but I fell down in the hall on my way to the kitchen. Granddad found me and cleaned me up. He said that he doesn’t hate me and that he missed you growing up, so I showed him all your photo albums"

Bunny picked Thistle up and placed her on the floor with a kiss on her temple. "Well that was quite naughty of you, leaving your room like that, I trust you won’t do it again. Now go and get some breakfast, me and your papa have lots to do today and you need to get ready"

"Can Granddad come too?"

Bunny looked at his father who was slowly waking up in the chair. He truly doubted that his father had simply turned over his opinion over night but Thistle was happy and that’s all that mattered.

"He and me have got to talk first sweetie, we’ll see how things are after that, ok?"

Thistle flew up to Bunny and kissed his cheek and did the same to Rownan before leaving the study. Bunny was a little concern about how this was going to go, more now that he had seen all those pictures that ere bound to have one annoying Pitch Black in them. Yet Pitch was not anywhere near the man he was back in the golden era and Rownan was not on the planet when he had attacked so he might not even put Kozmotis Pitchiner and Pitch the boogeyman together, he could all but hope. Rownan stretched and craned his neck, he felt so stiff after sleeping in the large armchair.

"Thistle?"

"She’s gone to get breakfast. I was quite surprised to find her in your lap, did you let her or did she have to wait until you were asleep to do it?" Bunny asked his paws crossed against his chest as he looked down at his father, who looked back just as annoyed.

"I’m just as surprised as you are son. With the way you were wailing last night I had assumed that your mate had made you incapable of walking" Rownan enjoyed the darkness under Bunny’s face fur for a moment before sighing "I...acted poorly yesterday. As a houseguest I should have been more respectful, as a father more understanding and as a grandfather....well..."

"Less of a pompous ass with his head in the sand?" Bunny snapped "Do you have any idea how much you hurt my kits?"

"Watch your tone Aster!" Rownan snapped back as he stood up facing his son directly "I am still your father! I have apologised for my actions yesterday, you have yet to do the same, were you really going to strike me?"

"Your damn right I was! Unlike you,my kits mean more to me then anything and I will kill to protect them. So go ahead and try to make amends if you wish but as far as I am concerned the second that rocket is ready to take you back to our people, the better"

"Your not going to come with me?" said Rownan in some surprise. "But your duty too your people..."

"Why the hell would I? I am a guardian of this world. The bringer of spring and hope. I am the Easter Bunny, kids believe in me!" snarled Bunny "And I did that all on my own, with no help from you or your status or your wonderful connections. I have a wonderful mate and two beautiful kits why would I give that all up just to go back with you?"

"Aster, our people are few in number, the more pure pooka’s we can breed the better. Your a young buck that can handle such a breeding program. I’m sure North would understand and release you from your bond. There are more suitable mates for you back home"

Bunny’s mouth had dropped as he looked at his father in disbelief "You think my marriage to North is just simply a bond that can be broken? He looked up our traditions and went out of his way to find the fire rat string to tie our fates together. He calls me his beating heart and he is mine! Your unbelievable! I can’t believe you would even dare to ask me such a thing and I advise not asking North the same otherwise you’ll find your empty head mounted on his workshop wall" Bunny hissed as he stormed out of the room. Rownan slumped down back in to the armchair.

"Well that apology went swimmingly" he muttered to himself as he rubbed his muzzle.

"I don’t know, I think it certainly showed a little light on the situation" said a rough crackling voice as the door to the study swung shut and locked on its own. Rownan looked down at his feet were thick black sand was swirling before flying off to the large table where sat a hunched over figure with a terrible grin and red eyes.

"Good morning too you Lord Rownan" said the Hobgoblin lifting off his hat politely "I must say your son is being ssssssoooo unreasonable"

"Who are you? And what business is it of yours how my son reacts?"

"Moi? Why I am the Hobgoblin, a wish granter of a sort, and you need to take your son back to your people right? I’m here to make sure that happens"

"And why would you do that? What’s in it for you?"

"Me? Nothing. It is my purpose in life to grant peoples wishes, as long as they are super important like this one" smirked the goblin as he pulled out a small vial from his waist coat and tossed it to Rownan. "Here you go"

"What is this?"

"A forget me potion. Make the Easter Bunny take this and he will forget he ever married that oaf North. He will forget that he even had kits so he will be free of his obligation too stay here. Or you could give it too North and have him forget. Bunny would be so broken hearted that he would beg you too take him back with you. Easy as pie right?"

"And why would you give me such a potion? What is in it for you? Speak monster"

"My am I insulted!" said the Hobgoblin in a over dramatic huff "I don’t know! You try and do a guy a favour and he calls you names"

"Spare me your dramatics creature and tell me your price"

"Oh well, its not that it matters its such a small thing, I just want the kits that all"

"Thistle and Dust?"

"That’s right, its not like you like them or anything and with their parents forgetting their bond it would be kinder for me..."

"Never! Forget it!"

"WHAT?"

"There is no deal if you think for a moment that I would hand over any child to you. I may dislike the fact that their half breeds but their still my grand-kits. "

"My aren’t you all heart! Fine! Forget the kits, we’ll work out payment later, sheesh. I don’t know why I’m so concerned about payment anyway. Its obvious that you won’t use the potion. Your too much of a coward to do that"

Rownan snarled in rage and threw a heavy book at the goblin who disappeared laughing. Rownan brushed down his fur and tried to re-centre himself as he looked down at the vial. On one paw the creature had been right, Aster must likely would not leave North without a very good reason too but on the other paw drugging his son or his mate would be wrong and could only cause Aster to hate him more. He pocketed the small vial and went to go clean himself up before breakfast. He had time before the rocket was fix to get Aster to change his mind and if that failed....he had a backup plan.

-Line Break-

The last few days were uneventful save from the hints that Rownan kept dropping about Bunny’s duties and how much better it would be if he and the twins would come with him back to their new world. North was trying to ignore him and be polite but he was quickly picturing the old pooka’s head mounted on his study wall to throw things at. Bunny, save for meals, left his father alone and ignored him, simply walking away from him when his father started. Dust was still weary of Rownan but stayed close by because Thistle was sticking to very close to their grandfather. He was teaching her how to speak in the pooka’s mother tongue and all the traditions as well, and was often see with her in his lap with him rubbing her long ears. It was now the first of October and the pole was buzzing around trying to get ready for the twins party. Banners were up and balloons were being pinned or tied to the walls. North was over seeing the cake while Bunny was sorting out the food. Dust was in the bathroom washing and grooming his fur with Rownan helping him while Thistle was in trouble. She had pulled everything out of her wardrobe and nothing was good enough. She had to look her best, she did not want her grandfather disappointed in her, as he had said she was to always look smart and presentable. Papa had not been happy when Granddad had said that and said she could wear what she liked but it was so hard to chose. Sadly nothing looked right or good enough, she needed help,so dressed only in her vest and panties she went to get her dad.

"Hey Bunny" smiled Tooth as the floated down to kiss his cheek in greeting while handing over the two presents she held.

"Hello Tooth, you look beautiful as always, thanks for coming. I know your busy and all"

"I would not miss the twins birthday for anything in the world besides Haroom is looking after the palace for me"

"Must be a bit weird having a statue of your old man about?"

"It was at first, but I’ve grown use to his company, its almost like having my father back in some ways so I don’t mind"

"Auntie Tooth, Daddy" shouted Thistle as she ran in to the globe room.

"Hello sweetie, happy...THISTLE! Where are your clothes" exclaimed Tooth shocked at the girl’s undress.

"You match yourself right back to your room young lady and put on some clothes" said Bunny point out of the room as he gave his daughter a sharp glare.

"But I don’t have anything to wear"

Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose "Thistle you have over a dozen dresses, and at least two dozen other outfits, you have plenty to wear"

"Yeah but nothing really nice for the party"

Bunny muttered something nasty as he rubbed his muzzle. Thistle usually didn’t care what she worn but since his old man had turned up he insisted she dressed better and even told him, he should go back to wearing his long green coat.

"Well, why don’t I help you pick something" said Tooth "I use to love wearing dresses when I was your age"

"Really? Can you help me Auntie?"

"Of course I can. I’ll make sure your super pretty for your party" smiled Tooth as she picked up the small fairy.

"Thanks Tooth, if your helping her I can get on with a few bits here before getting ready myself" said Bunny as he stacked up the paper plates and cups. Tooth flow off with Thistle and after a few minutes Dust came in calling his name. Dust was wearing a black shirt with a white waist coat, in his paw was a tie.

"Dad, I can’t do this, I keep messing it up"

"Ah you gumbie! Its a good thing ya cute" joked Bunny as he did Dust tie. He was really proud of his son, Dust had worked hard on his patch and was looking after his planets well. He didn’t understand why his son had chosen those flowers but it was alright, once the egglets were ready he would have Dust help him paint, Thistle too if she wanted. "There you go kiddio! Your quite the handsome devil"

"Just like his dad then" smiled North as he came in to the globe room. North was wearing a deep red velvet shirt with black trousers. His boots and belt buckle shone in the light. His long white hair was now pull back in to a small ponytail and his beard had been washed and trimmed. Despite his joyful appearance North looked tried, he had pull some long hours that week to make sure everything was back on time for Christmas so that he would not have to cancel this party. He also looked slimmer, the stress from the last few weeks as well as missing meals had taken its toll on him and Bunny was surprised by how much he missed the belly.

"Papa you look great!" said Dust "doesn’t he daddy?"

"Yeah, you look wonderful Mate, really good"

"Thank you, I think everything is ready now...has anyone seen Thistle?"

"She came running in here in just her vest claiming she didn’t have anything to wear. Tooth is with her now, picking something out, she’ll be ready hopefully before the guests arrive" laughed Bunny.

"That’s odd, Thistle isn’t usually fussy about her clothes, is someone coming that she likes? JJ maybe"

"Eew! That’s gross!" exclaimed Dust "JJ is my best friend and Thistle doesn’t like him like that!"

"I’m with Dust on this one love, as nice a kid as JJ is I don’t think he’s Thistle type. Its more likely my old man saying something too her. She too much of a people pleaser" said Bunnymund rolling his eyes

"Papa, Usagi sempai is coming right?" asked Dust as he pulled on North’s arm.

"Yes Dust he sent back his reply very quickly" said North enjoying Dust’s excitement.

"Wait...wait a second, the moon rabbit is coming? Why is he coming after all this time?" asked Bunny trying to sound normal instead of shocked.

"I have always sent him an invite Aster but he has always politely refused until now. Most likely is coming because Dust asked him too" said North calmly knowing that Bunnymund was not the greatest fan of the moon rabbit.

"I see. Well! I need to head to the Warren for a bit and get myself all spruced up for this party"

"Aster, you do not need to go to Warren or to spruce up. You are lovely the way you are" said North kissing Bunny on the cheek and then reached for his ear to whisper "Though your the most beautiful when you fur is damp with sweat and belly is full of...."

Bunny slapped North’s arm sharply to get him to stop knowing that despite North whispering Dust would most likely have hard. "Behave will ya! Besides I don’t want to be letting the side down if everyone else is all dressed up and I probably have to bring something for the old man to borrow as well" said Bunny as he opened up a tunnel. ‘Besides" He thought to himself " Me and that pompous moon rabbit are going to have a little talk about boundaries!"

Thistle stood still, as Tooth had instructed her, while Tooth tied the red ribbons around her ears and pigtails.Thistle was in a deep red dress with white lace around the edge and collar. Tooth had talked her in to a pair of white tights and simple black shoes. Tooth was using a soft brush on her ears, so her fur was now soft and glowing.

"Auntie Tooth...do I look pretty?" Thistle asked looking at the mirror. She never had her ears separate from her hair before, but she was sure that her grandfather would be pleased, as he said her ears the best thing about her.

"You look beautiful Thistle. Everyone will say so"

"Really?"

"Really. Have you opened any presents yet?"

"No, Daddy wants us to open them later but..." said Thistle as she looked down to the ground suddenly feeling really sad "I’m not getting what I really wanted so I don’t really care"

"Oh...what do you mean sweetie?" asked Tooth as it did not sound like North or Bunny to deny their daughter what she wanted.

"Papa said Toby couldn’t come to the party not even as my birthday present" said Thistle sadly. Tooth’s hand stopped mid brush as she looked down at the little girl. She had heard all about the incident with the human boy, and how badly North was reprimanded by both Bunny and Mother nature. It would be to dangerous to the other children and to Thistle’s weak health if the boy was bought here.

"Sweetie, I’m know your papa and daddy would have bought you Toby if it was a good idea but its really too dangerous"

Thistle frowned "But Toby is my friend....my only friend"

Tooth felt her heart go out to the small fairy and hugged her tightly. The friends she did have were almost family and were closer to Dust then to her since they were all boys.

"Well...maybe when you are a bit older and can handle the belief of a child you can see him again. Come on now, lets go and show everyone how lovely you look"

Thistle smiled as she ran out the room with Tooth close behind her.

Rownan used to host large formal parties back on his home world but nothing like this. He had never seen so many powerful and yet odd bunch of people in his life. There was a goddess dressed in an almost see though pink dress that reeked of lust. There was a walking, talking skellington with a small skellington beside him. There was a pair of teenage twins with enough explosives to take out a large county who were in charge of three holidays instead of one and the list went on. Everyone he spoke too, spoke highly of North and how much he was loved by children and spirits alike. He was a great leader, friend and always threw the most wonderful of parties. Only one spoke ill of him, a hare called Raymond, who claimed that North was too overprotective of Aster and had tried to slit his throat, showing him the scar. The vial was burning in his pocket and felt like a lead weight with each kind comment on both his son and his mate. The last few nights his dreams were filled of Aster having more half breed children and his race dying out, that weird creature waving the blast vial around calling him a coward and saying he should have acted sooner. Yet it was quite clear that Aster was happy here and despite her appearance Thistle was quite a charming child and absorbed everything he said like a sponge. He could even bring himself to kiss her on the forehead now, just a small one. He had tried to include Dust in their lessons but Dust watched from a distance and only spoke when spoken too. Like his father Aster, Dust had inherited his stubborn streak as well as their temper and clearly was not ready to forgive him for how he had acted before around his sister. He saw Dust out of the corner of his eye and was about to go over and speak to him when he saw him run off and approach a tall black and white rabbit who had just appeared.

Dust was talking to Memphis and JJ when he saw Usagi come in wearing a long white doctor’s coat and a small pair of glasses. Dust quickly excused himself and ran over to the moon rabbit.

"Ohayou Usagi Sempai" he panted as he bowed to the large black and white rabbit.

"Ohayou Dust-kun" smiled Usagi "Your learning Japanese?"

"A little. I’ve learnt quite a bit about Japan too. I’m also growing my own garden, I’ve got foxglove, honeysuckle and..."

"What? Why are you growing those?" asked Usagi as he knelt down to speak to Dust face to face.

"Because I can give them to you...to make potions with..." Dust suddenly felt really silly as he looked down at the floor.

"I’m really happy that you have taken an interest in herbology Dust, it make my gift to you quite helpful" smiled Usagi as he rubbed Dust’s head.

"Really? What is it?" Dust asked as he bounced on the spot as Usagi stood up.

"That would be telling. Now where are your parents? I have to at least formally say hello and thank them for allowing me to come"

"Oh their there on the dance floor" said Dust pointing to them. Bunny had come back wearing a shirt with a waist coat the colour of evergreen and gold. Around his neck was a long gold chain with North’s signature ring on it from when their when they first got together. North and he were quietly swaying in each others arms, not really speaking, though their eyes spoke volumes to everyone watching. Dust looked from his parents to Usagi, his smile fading as he saw how unhappy Usagi looked.

"Usagi sempai? Are you ok?" he asked taking one of Usagi’s paws in to his own.

"Huh? Um Yes Dust I’m fine, thank you" said Usagi "Why don’t you show me to the refreshment table"

Dust nodded as he led the moon rabbit to the refreshment but not before sending a glare his parents way. What had they done to up set the moon rabbit so? He grabbed himself a paper plate and passed one to Usagi when he saw his grandfather come over.

"Great! What does he want?" Dust muttered darkly as he started to put food on his plate.

"Dust ((Happy birthday)) will you introduce me to your friend?" Rownan asked politely.

Usagi looked skeptical but held out his paw "Tsuki no Usagi, I am the moon rabbit and a doctor to the spirit world"

"E.Rownan Bunnymund, I’m Aster’s father, forgive me but I couldn’t help but see the look on your face when you saw my son and his mate. Have they done something to upset you?"

Dust shot a glare at Rownan and Usagi stepped back slightly adjusting his glasses. He had not realised that his facial expression had given him away so easily.

"Not at all. Although Bunnymund and I are not friends, myself and North have...shall we say a history together"

"I see....so my son was your rival?"

Usagi felt his fur stand on end as he clenched his paws tightly "He and North are happy and...I am happy for them" he then visible relaxed as he ran his paw over Dust’s head, the small pooka cuddling up beside him. "After all if they hadn’t gotten together, this wonderful lad would not have been born"

"You say your a doctor...could you have done something about Thistle?"

"You mean her heart? I’m a afraid not. She is to young and her heart would not be able to handle any surgery as such...."

"I meant about her appearance. Surely you could have done something too ensure that she would have been born more like Dust?"

Usagi pulled Dust closer to him as if shielding him form Rownan’s words as he glared at the pooka "I suppose I could have done but that was not what either of them wanted, besides everyone here would agree that the best part of the twins came from North, and Thistle is an extremely cute and lovely girl"

"Please...she is an embarrassment to my race. A human like child with rabbit ears and fairy like wings? Who but her parents could possible love her?"

There was aloud gasp from behind him as Rownan turned around to see Thistle and Tooth standing there. Tooth looked horrified while Thistle was crushed, large tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she turned and ran from the room.

"THISTLE!" shouted Dust as he ran after his sister while Tooth flew up to Rownan and punched him hard in the face.

"Thistle, Dust, what’s wrong? Father what the hell have you done now?" asked Bunnymund as he and North rushed over, Rownan holding a paw to his bleeding nose.

"Your father has just said the most horrible things about Thistle Bunny" said Tooth as she shook with rage "And after she got all dressed up for you too.

"I’ll go get her Aster. Why don’t you get the cake ready and when I bring them back, we’ll sing happy birthday?" said North calmly but his blue eyes iced over as he glared at Rownan "Once this party is over, we will find you other accommodations, you are no longer welcome here. Should you try to speak to the twins again, I will personally skin you for a new coat for Thistle to wear"

Aster was shaking, clenching his teeth as North left to go and find the twins. "Tooth, Usagi could I ask you to cover for me and North for a bit? I want to speak to him alone? Dad, follow me"

Tooth and Usagi went about quickly assuring the other guests that things were fine while Bunny led his father to the nearest empty room.

"Ast..." Romnan started but another punch to his muzzle sent him to the floor. He looked up in shock as Bunny rubbed his paw.

"You just couldn’t help yourself could you? Nothing is ever good enough unless it meets with your approval. Well you can shove your opinions and approval were the sun doesn’t shine"

"Aster please, I didn’t mean for her too hear me, I just..."

"Your just an self absorbed arse hole" Bunny snapped "And you’ve hurt my family for the last time. After the party I’m sending you to the warren, because I highly doubt anyone else here would be willing to take you after this stunt. You’ll stay there until your rocket is fixed but don’t expect me or my family to come see you off. I’ll have North send one of the yetis to get you and once your gone, I want you to stay gone and never bother us again"

"Do you really mean that? I’m your father Aster. I’m looking out for you and our race. Can you not see that?"

"How the hell is hurting my daughter looking out for me? And don’t you DARE bring up our race again!"

"Aster listen too me please" pleaded Rownan as he got to his feet. Bunny glared at him but crossed his arms against his chest and nodded. "I understand now, you deeply love North, and your bond is a strong one. But you still have a duty to our people, so here is what I purpose. Come back with me, bring the kits if you wish, find some one to impregnate you with their kits and then return too North. He has two adopted children already, so he surly would not mind adopting a few more"

Bunny slowly walked up to Rownan, his face full of rage and hate "If it was not my kits birthday, if it was not the crime of crimes I would be beating your pathetic body to this bloody floor until you stopped breathing and then dance around your sorry carcass"

Rownan felt Bunny punch him in the stomach but yet he did not seem to register it, the shook of Aster wishing him dead seemed to haven’t sent him in to a kind of shock as he fell to the floor again clutching his stomach. Bunny spat on the floor near him before turning around and walking out of the room. Rownan sat up and pulled the vial from his pocket. He went to smash it against the floor, but black sand appeared around the cork and swirled in to his ears.

"Your people need you, need Aster, make him forget"

"No more half breeds only pure bloods. Must save your race"

It was the voice of the Hobgoblin again and as Rownan got to his feet, he re-pocked the vial.

North ran as fast as he could, listening and looking for his children. He got to the main doors to find his daughter in a huddle on the floor with Dust hugging her tightly.

"Thistle? My treasure, are you alright? Talk to me" said North as he approached her kneeling on the floor.

"NO! I’M A FREAK! EVERYONE THINKS SO!" she shouted, her face bright red and soaked with tears. North’s heart broke slightly hearing how his daughter viewed herself. He pulled the twins in to his chest and rocked them in his arms.

"No one thinks your a freak my treasure, no one that matters that is, and the ones that do matter love you as you are" North said softly as he stroked his daughter’s hair.

"Grandfather is a rotten meanie Thistle! A big bully. Don’t let him hurt you and make you cry" said Dust as he held his sister tightly.

"But I thought he liked me....I want him too like me" she sobbed.

"Some people are closed minded my treasure, they can not see any good in things they think are too different to them, your grandfather is closed minded towards everyone who is not pooka. Even me"

"But your the best" sniffed Thistle as she looked up at North, her tears slowing down.

North laughed loudly as he got to his feet still holding his children "You are right, I AM the best and we will not be defeated by a mean grumpy pooka like your grandpa dah?"

The twins laughed and cheered as they joined in on North’s laughter. North felt them wrapped their arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you my treasures. You mean so much to me and your daddy you know this dah?"

"We love you too papa"

"Good. Now lets go and get some cake. I happen to know its all chocolate"

The twins laughed again and smiled brightly as North carried them back to the party.

　

Bunny had spent the last ten minutes checking on the large chocolate cake and its candles trying to calm himself down. He knew that North would find the kits and bring them back but he was worried. He knew Thistle was going to have to have a lot of cuddles and reassurance for a while and he was more then willing to smooth her with them, if to make up for what his father had done to her.

"You have quite a son there Bunnymund" said Usagi as he approached. Bunny turned quickly and tried not to hiss at him as he nodded his head.

"Thanks, he’s a great kit. He can open his own tunnels now, even looking after his own patch. Thanks by the way for covering"

Usagi waved his thanks away "So he was telling me. I look forward to seeing the results. Your son has a talent for herbology maybe even medicine"

"Well everyone needs a hobby, might be his when he’s not being the Easter Bunny"

"I don’t understand" said Usagi.

"Well, he’s obviously going to take over my job when he’s older and I can retire, you know, like Cupid did for Aphrodite"

"Oh. Does Dust know you have his life planned for him? Or are you going to surprise him with it?"

Bunny snorted and decided not to take the bait "You know I hope Dust does learn about medicine, then everyone will go to him and then like all of your believers, simply forget you exist"

Usagi clenched his fists and bit his tongue hard before regaining control of himself "Well, what North told me about you is true, you really do have a wicked tongue and certainly no how to hurt people with it. Maybe your more like your father then you thought"

Bunny’s eyes were a blaze of rage as he glared at the moon rabbit "What happens between me and North is none of your business, nor are our kits lives, so just butt out"

Usagi gave him a small nod of his head and walked away as North entered the room holding the twins. He ran over and practically snatched Thistle from North’s arm and squeezed her tightly and licked her face clean.

"Oh sweetheart" he cooed between licks "Everything is going to be ok"

North smiled as he placed Dust on the floor who was quickly joined by JJ and Memphis both asking if Thistle was alright. He then saw Rownan coming back in to the great hall and sent him a warning look to stay away. The pooka nodded and stayed against the far back wall, well away from them and out of sight.

"Everyone, please join in song for our children Dust and Thistle" shouted North happily "Happy birthday too you, Happy Birthday too you"

"Happy birthday Thistle and Dust" sang Bunny as he pulled the twins towards the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you" sand everyone else who then waited for the twins to pull out the candles.

"Don’t forget to make a wish" said Jake Frost holding up a camera.

"I wish to be pretty and for people to like me" thought Thistle

"I want to make Usagi sempai smile" thought Dust

The twins took a deep breath and quickly blow out all of their candles to the cheers of their family and fellow spirits.

It was getting late and everyone was slowly making their way home from the pole. They said good bye and thanked North and Bunny for inviting them as the twins thanked them in turn for the presents. North had asked some of the other leaders if they would mind housing Rownan for a short while but all refused saying they wanted nothing to do with the spiteful creature.

"I’m sorry North, but if he was to stay at mine and say anything against your family, he would end up a guinea ping for my potions" said Aphrodite with a sad smile "and not the nice kind either"

"Your more then welcome too do that Dite" said Bunny as he held a very tried Thistle in his arms.

"I would too but unfortunately I can’t do much at the moment. I had a break in at the temple and someone has stolen a few of my potions"

"What? When did this happen?" asked North "And why have you not reported it sooner?"

"I did" said Aphrodite with a small giggle "It happened a week ago so I sent for your daughter Holly. Since she was a detective before I thought it best for her to handle it"

"Was it anything important Dite? Anything to worry about/"

"I haven’t finished an inventory yet but it mainly looks like some lust potions and a pregnancy one have gone missing. So it could just be a jilted or desperate lover trying to get their loved one knocked up but in any case I will keep you informed"

Rownan waited until the main hall was mostly empty when he went to the drinks table. He picked up three glasses of punch and poured the vial in to one of them. He placed the empty vial back in his pocket, picked up the cups and looked around for North and Aster. He was going to say he was sorry and ask if they would join him in a toast to the twins. He spotted them at the door and went to move only to find his feet had been in caged by ice. He struggled to break out as Jack Frost came up too him glaring at him.

"Don’t you think you’ve done enough? Stay the hell away from them. They don’t want you anywhere near the twins"

"I only wish to make amends young Frost. It was truly not my intention to hurt Thistle"

He said hoping he sounded genuine as he held out the cups."I was hoping they would except my apology and have a drink with me"

Jack snorted and snatched two of the cups out of Rownan’s hold and strode off towards North and Bunny. He looked down at the remaining cup and then back up to see Jack handing North and Bunny the other cups. He stood there racking his brain trying to remember which cup had the potion in as North and Bunny drank the drinks down as he threw his one to the floor.

To be continued....

 


End file.
